Abweisung
by P.Accionate
Summary: Harry arbeitet tatsächlich als recht distanzierter Auror im Ministerium. Eines Tages bemüht sich Draco um ihn. Kein Drama, aber keine Romanze, ein wenig depressiv, Sex slash , aber nicht allzu grafisch ab Kapitel 10...
1. abtasten

_Hier Mal der Versuch, anders zu schreiben, als ich es sonst mache. Normalerweise, schreibe ich sehr dialoglastig (wer „Harry Potter und der Silberne Drache" gelesen hat, weiß das) während diese Geschichte mit wenig direktem Gespräch auskommen soll. Harry und Draco sind nicht seit Jahren befreundet, sind jedoch beide offensichtlich nicht heterosexuell, sie haben ihre Schwierigkeiten nicht ausgeräumt, aber sie beziehen sich auch nicht mehr oft aufeinander. Wird zwar keine „Vollsexszenen" geben, aber heavy touching und so weiter. Deshalb 16 slash. Und der Epilog des 7. Bandes wird ignoriert. Es wird wenig Handlung neben der auf einander bezogenen geben, also erwartet keine Abenteuergeschichte. Die beiden Hauptfiguren sprühen auch nicht gerade mit Lebensenergie und Freude, sie sind noch etwas vom Krieg mitgenommen. Die ersten 2 Kapitel sind Übersetzungen einer englischen Geschichte von mir, danach geht's frei weiter. Kann also ein wenig dauern, aber ich werde die Geschichte definitiv beenden._

_Da die Geschichte noch entsteht, sind Reviews vielleicht sehr beeinflussend, also her damit :)  
_

_ Soweit, habt Spaß._

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy gehören einzig und allein Kopf und Feder von JK Rowling. Hier wird kein Geld verdient oder so. Ist ja schließlich fanfiction ;)_

_p. ACCIOnate_

Zusammenfassung: Harry arbeitet tatsächlich als recht distanzierter Auror im Ministerium. Malfoy begegnet ihm hin und wieder, aber ihre Begegnungen sind ohne Bedeutung. Bis Draco anfängt, sich um Harry zu bemühen.

**Abweisung**

Harry Potter hatte sich auf Bällen des Ministeriums schon immer gelangweilt. Leute wollte seine Hand schütteln, ihn kennen lernen und selbst einige seiner Kolleginnen schienen zu vergessen, dass sie ihn jeden Tag sahen. Meistens hielt er sich von solchen Funktionen fern, aber da es sich einmal mehr um eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung handelte, sah er sich in die Pflicht genommen. Missmutig schaute er auf seinen alkoholfreien Drink, um kurz darauf von seiner Begleitung aus den Gedanken gerissen zu werden.

Die Dame neben ihm, war Leiterin der Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, für die der Ball gegeben wurde. Harry hatte sowohl Funktion als auch Namen beider vergessen. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, aber besonders seine Liebsten würden sich Sorgen machen, wenn er sein Desinteresse zeigen würde. Sie begriffen es als charakterfern für ihn, also musste er regelmäßig die Fassade des involvierten Gryffindors aufrecht erhalten.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er mit seinem Leben auch viel seines Interesses an sozialer Interaktion verloren. Für ihn spielte es keine Rolle, ob es ein neues Waisenhaus oder einen neuen Flügel im Krankenhaus gab. Es schien Make-Up für eine unvollkommene Welt zu sein, in der sich niemand wirklich um Probleme kümmern wollte, aber alle danach strebten, den Anschein zu erwecken.

Allen voran die Person, die neben seiner namenlosen Begleiterin auftauchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm gerade erklärt, warum ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy wichtig für diese Party war und er hatte wieder einmal nicht zugehört. Er lächelte höflich, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde und nickte seinem ehemaligen Rivalen zu. Dieser hatte sich nach dem Krieg ins Leben gestürzt. Die Zeitungen berichteten regelmäßig von Malfoys Eroberungen, seinen Spenden für gute Zwecke, den besuchten Parties, seinem scheinbar endlosen Tatendrang. Es war kaum überraschend, dass der Blonde auf einer solchen Veranstaltung zugegen war. Harry grinste in sich hinein, als er sich vorstellte, auf wen sein Gegenüber es heute Abend abgesehen haben könnte. Die Leiterin des Abends schien in das Profil zu passen, was Malfoys Eroberungen zu haben schienen. Sie alle hatten Einfluss, einen bekannten Namen, ein beliebiges Alter oder Geschlecht, eine einmalige Chance mit Draco Malfoy ins Bett zu gehen.

Gerade als er Malfoy zugenickt hatte und sich im Raum nach potentiellen Opfern seines Gegenübers umsehen wollte, wobei sich die Betroffenen immer erst als Opfer sahen, wenn klar war, dass sie keine zweite Chance mit ihrem Verführer erhielten, zwinkerte ihm der Blonde zu. Harry hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. Scheinbar hatte sich der ehemalige Slytherin in den Kopf gesetzt, Harry auf seine Liste zu setzen. Obwohl Harry zugeben musste, dass der Blonde attraktiv war und obwohl auch er selbst keine Probleme mit Gelegenheitssex hatte, ließ sein Stolz nicht zu, von Draco Malfoy verführt zu werden, um in eine lange Reihe unwichtiger Eroberungen eingereiht zu werden. Also senkte er den Kopf zu Malfoys Beinen, ließ die Augen betont langsam nach oben zu den Augen wandern und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich zu seiner Begleiterin wandte. Aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte er, wie Malfoy kurz die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, Harry einen längeren Blick zuwandte, bevor er in der Menge verschwand.

Den Rest des Empfanges verbrachte Harry mit seinem üblichen aufgesetzten Lächeln, vielen Verbeugungen und wenigen Tänzen. Sobald es die Höflichkeit und die Sorge seiner Freunde zuließ, entschuldigte er sich und holte seinen Umhang. Noch während er überlegte, ob er nach Hause gehen und lesen sollte oder auf eine Muggelparty gehen, nahm ihn jemand bei der Hand und führte ihn nach draußen. Er konnte fühlen, dass es sich um eine kräftige Hand handelte, sehen dass die Person kaum größer als er selbst war und schloss durch einen kurzen Blick auf wehendes weißblondes Haar, dass es sich um einen hartnäckigen Malfoy drehte.

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, die abfällige Abweisung als Herausforderung zu betrachten. Er war in der Stimmung für ein wenig Spaß und ließ sich in eine Seitenstraße führen.

Draco hielt sich nicht mit langen Überzeugungsreden auf, er fragte lediglich, ob ihn Harry nicht an einen weniger staubigen Ort begleiten wollen würde, an dem sie sich unterhalten könnten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach Malfoys Arm und apparierte mit ihm.

Das Ziel ihres kurzen Trips war ein gemütliches Restaurant, zu Harrys Erstaunen schien es nicht Malfoys üblichem Standard zu genügen. Es wirkte gemütlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte, auf welche Art sich Draco ihm nähern würde. Würde er direkt seinen Wunsch äußern, mit Harry ins Bett zu gehen oder es erst über irgendeine sensible Geschichte versuchen. Er war geradezu aufgeregt, denn seit langem hatte er sich nicht mehr so gefordert gefühlt. Würde er auf Malfoy eingehen und mitspielen, bis dieser seine Intention klar machte oder würde er sofort blocken? Harry Potter beschloss, sich treiben zu lassen.

Draco Malfoy war aufgeregt. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er eine Herausforderung, die sich zu lohnen schien. Harry Potter. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht schon eher seinem Wunsch nachgegangen war, den ernst gewordenen Helden zu verführen. Harry Potter war alles, was er sich von einer Herausforderung wünschte. Er war gut aussehend, auf seine eigene Art, hatte Einfluss und seit dem Ende des Krieges etwas Düsteres. Draco wusste, dass Potter auch mit Männern im Bett gewesen war. Wider der Erwartungen der breiten Bevölkerung, schien der Gryffindor nicht sofort in einer Familie landen zu wollen. Es hatte einen großen Aufschrei gegeben, als sich das Starpaar Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley trennten. Was Draco jedoch am meisten reizte, war die Verschlossenheit seines momentanen Gegenübers. Anstelle wie früher seine Emotionen offen vor sich her zu tragen, war Potter in sich gekehrt und schien freudlos. Er trug eine Maske indifferenter Fröhlichkeit auf Bällen und war selten unhöflich. Seine Karriere schien erfolgreich, aber nicht besorgniserregend steil zu sein. Potter kannte seine Grenzen und wusste um seinen Einfluss. Und er war nicht mehr naiv. Dennoch wollte Draco zuerst versuchen seine sensible Seite anzusprechen. Vielleicht hatte Potter lange keine Aufmerksamkeit als Person erfahren und dürstete nach Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Freunde waren zwar noch oft in seiner Gesellschaft zu sehen, hatten aber scheinbar zu viel mit sich selbst zu tun, um die bleibende Depression ihres Freundes zu bemerken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry auch für seine Freunde eine Maske, um nicht in Therapie oder endlosen Verkupplungsversuchen zu landen. Harry hatte ihn auf dem Ball beeindruckt. Der Versuch von Draco, den anderen Mann zu verführen war zwar halbherzig gewesen, aber er hätte nicht mit einer derart lässigen Abweisung gerechnet. Aber Draco war kein Malfoy, um sich so einfach abweisen zu lassen. Er würde Harrys Namen auf die Liste seiner Eroberungen setzen und war sich sicher, Spaß an dem anderen Mann zu haben.

Sie ließen sich an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke nieder. Draco hatte das Lokal gewählt, weil es klein und diskret war. Es war gemütlicher als die Oberklasseläden, in denen Draco verkehrte. Genau der richtige Ort, um Harry Potter zu einem offenen Gespräch zu bekommen. Zumindest einseitig offen. Draco verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sich Harry offensichtlich entspannt zurück lehnte, sein Bier genoss und Draco erwartungsvoll ansah. Draco wollte nicht zu dick auftragen, also fing er vorsichtig an zu erzählen, wie sehr er sich nach dem Krieg gewünscht hätte, die Dinge wären anders gelaufen. Da Harry zu seinen langjährigen Feinden gehörte, bedeutete es ihm viel, auch mit ihm Frieden zu schließen. Da Draco noch immer von den traumatischen Ereignissen verfolgt würde, sähe er keine andere Gelegenheit, mit sich ins Reine zu kommen.

Harry hörte sich alles ruhig an, stellte Fragen und wirkte interessiert. Draco kam nach einer Weile zu dem Schluss, er müsse noch ein wenig Gefühle einbringen, um den bereits offeneren Gryffindor in die richtige Stimmung zu bekommen, sich selbst zu öffnen. Von nicht endenden Alpträumen zu erzählen, war zu viel für ein erstes Treffen, also sprach er darüber, wie sehr ihn die Empfänge und Bälle langweilten, aber er sich in Bewegung halten müsse, um nicht zu viel nachzudenken, sich nicht zu erinnern. Potter ging auch tatsächlich darauf ein. Wie von dem Blonden erwartet, teilte Potter seine Abneigung und machte keinen Hehl daraus. Was Draco nicht erwartet hatte, war direkt auf seine Eskapaden angesprochen zu werden. Offensichtlich war es Harry zu Ohren gekommen, dass Draco auch Leute sammelte und fragte mit unerwartetem Humor, ob auch diese Beschäftigung Dracos Ablenkung diene. Verärgert über sich selbst, war Draco nur nach längerer Pause in der Lage eine gelungene Antwort zu geben. Potter konnte lesen und war Auror. Selbstverständlich hatte er von Dracos Bettgeschichten erfahren.

Um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, drehte er sein Weinglas in den Händen und sah Harry nur indirekt durch das Glas in die Augen. Er ließ einen gewollt lauten Seufzer entweichen und sprach über lieblose Begegnungen, über den drängenden Wunsch ein Loch in seinem Herzen zu füllen, das die Ereignisse im Krieg gerissen hätten. Mit halb gesenkten Lidern verfolgte er Harry, wie dieser sich ihm entgegen lehnte und atmete erleichtert auf. Die Taktik hatte gezogen, der Andere war am Haken.

Abrupt ließ er sein Glas sinken, zog sein Geld aus der Tasche, zahlte die Rechnung und sah dem erstaunten Harry fest in die Augen, während er ihn fragte, ob er ihn am Wochenende zum Tanzen begleiten würde. Als Potter die Stirn runzelte fügte er sanft hinzu, dass es ihm zu wichtig sei, mit Harry Frieden zu schließen, als dass er alles an einem Abend versuchen würde. Harry schien nur mäßig überrascht, aber stimmte der Verabredung zu.  
Relativ siegessicher brachte Draco seinen ahnungslosen Begleiter nach Hause, verbeugte sich mit einem tiefen Blick und apparierte nach Hause. Zum Glück musste er nicht lange auf die nächste Begegnung warten, er war voller Vorfreude den attraktiven Helden ins Bett zu bekommen und ihn noch während ihr Sperma trocknete wissen zu lassen, dass alles nur eine Farce war.


	2. beschnuppern und CHemie

Ff2 abweisung

Zu den Reviews:

Danke erst einmal an alle, die sich die Zeit für eine Rückmeldung genommen haben. Ich weiß noch nicht so ganz, wo ich mit der Geschichte enden will und freue mich über Anmerkungen.

Juni: danke für deine liebe Rückmeldung, auch bezgl. des Silbernen Drachen, der lag mir sehr am Herzen :) Und Glaubhaftigkeit ist ein tolles Kompliment. Ich hoffe, du ahst auch weiter Spaß, LG

Sayuri: lets see ;)

Reinadoreen: Danke :)

**Kapitel 2 Beschnuppern/Chemie**

Draco hatte einige unruhige Tage verbracht.

Die Verabredung mit Harry Potter war nicht wirklich weit, aber Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Tanzabend mit Potter erwarten sollte.  
Würde er den Mann einfach in eine Gaybar schleppen, ihn mit einem sexy Outfit, Drinks und Nahtanz verführen oder würde er ihn in eine etwas gehobenere Umgebung bringen, sich unterhalten, um mit Sicherheit genug Eis gebrochen zu haben, bevor er Harry ins Bett mitnahm.  
Die letzte Idee gefiel ihm besser und das machte ihm Sorgen.

Scheinbar hatte Draco mehr im Sinn, als einen einmaligen Quickie.  
Wollte er einen erneuten Versuch starten, Freundschaft mit dem Helden zu schließen?  
Viele der Eigenschaften, die ihn an Potter genervt hatten, waren noch immer da.

Der Andere hatte alles was er sich wünschen konnte, aber wusste es nicht zu schätzen.  
Die ihm zu Füßen gelegte Macht stand ihm nach Rang nicht zu und wurde noch nicht einmal genutzt.  
Mit Sicherheit betrachtete sich Potter noch immer als Nabel der Welt, der für alles Sonderregeln erhielt. Selbst die Depressionen waren doch nur Ausdruck seines selbst zentrierten Egos.  
Dennoch fühlte sich Draco in dessen Gegenwart wohl und fühlte sich zu Harry hingezogen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass die Sache zu schnell vorbei war, weil das ein Ende des Reizes bedeuten würde.

Als ein entschlossener Malfoy, nicht der Mann für Selbstzweifel, schob er die lästigen Gedanken beiseite und entschied sich für die Gaybar.  
Er wählte ein betont lässiges, aber gut sitzendes Outfit und flache Schuhe, um den Anderen nicht durch zu viel Höhenunterschied in die Defensive zu bringen.

Er grinste in sich rein. Als hätte er jemals einen einschüchternden Eindruck auf Potter gemacht.  
Schulterzuckend wählte er Stiefel mit etwas höheren Absätzen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Date.

Als Draco Potter zu Gesicht bekam, war er glücklich über seine legere Kleidungswahl.  
Eine ungewünschte Stimme in seinem Kopf wies ihn darauf hin, dass er insgesamt froh war den Dunkelhaarigen zu sehen.  
Harry war kleiner als er, hatte kräftige Rücken- und Schulterpartien, aber sah dennoch unterernährt aus. Die Jeans und das Polo-Shirt unterstrichen seine Figur lässig, aber er wirkte nicht, als wollte er heute Abend jemanden mit nach Hause nehmen.

Die Begrüßung war distanziert und kurz, Draco bot seinem Begleiter den Arm, worauf hin dieser sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln unterhakte.

Sie landeten in einer dunklen Gasse. Ein Seiteneingang zu der anvisierten Bar war extra für Zauberer ein wenig abseits gelegt worden.  
Der Club war gemischt für Muggel und Zauberer. Es gab strenge Umgangsregeln, aber viele der Zauberer nahmen diese gern in Kauf, um ihre Möglichkeiten eines erfolgreichen Fangs für den Abend zu erweitern.  
Zumal es versteckte Räume gab, in welchen der Gebrauch von Magie erlaubt war.

Für Draco war dieser Ort immer eine Absteige gewesen, in die er entweder allein ging, um schnell Dampf abzulassen oder mit einer Begleitung wie Harry schnell zum Ziel zu kommen.  
Der Andere würde sich hier schneller gehen lassen, als in einem der Posh-Clubs, die Draco gerne für seine erwartungsvolleren Eroberungen aufsuchte. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu wahren.  
Eigentlich fand er es ganz entspannend einen Abend lang nicht auf Etikette achten zu müssen, aber er hätte sich eher die Zungen abgebissen, als das zuzugeben.

Draco führte Harry hinein, als wäre seine Person die einzig nötige Eintrittskarte.  
Für ihn war es eine altbewährte Taktik, seine Begleitung zu beeindrucken.  
Die Einlasser nickten ihm zu und winkten ihn erfreut durch.  
Doch anstelle bei Harry den gewünschten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, machte dieser einen Witz darüber, dass Malfoy wohl nicht mit seinem ersten Eroberungsversuch hier her kam.

Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Er musste seine Taktik ändern.  
Wie konnte er immer wieder vergessen, dass Harry Potter nicht durch allgemeine Bekanntheit zu beeindrucken war, sondern den Eindruck gewinnen sollte, etwas Besonderes für Draco zu sein.

Der Club war voll genug, um Draco auf dem Weg zur Bar ein wenig Zeit zu geben, seine Strategie neu zu ordnen.  
Anstelle Harry die besten Drinks zu empfehlen, fragte er ihn nach dessen Wünschen. Harry schmunzelte, als hätte er den Richtungswechsel bemerkt und wählte einen Muggelcocktail, der Draco jedoch zu süß war.  
Den Hinweis nahm er dennoch an und bestellte ein herberes Muggelgetränk.

Harry gab ein anerkennendes Nicken und sah sich um. Als Draco ihn auf die Tanzfläche entführen wollte, wurde er vertröstet, also begann er eine belanglose Unterhaltung über Harrys Beruf im Ministerium, neuen Tratsch und den Tanzbereich der Bar.

Harry entspannte sich mit der entsprechenden Menge an Alkohol zusehends und wies sämtliche Angebote fremder Männer charmant zurück.

Draco erhielt ebenfalls Aufforderungen und Einladungen und jede seiner Verneinungen wurde von Harry vergnügter aufgenommen.  
Erst nachdem der Blonde zum vierten Mal versichert hatte, dass er hier war, um die Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, also kein Bedürfnis nach anderen Männern hatte, ließ Harry seine Angebote fallen, sich allein an der Bar zu vergnügen.  
Nicht jedoch ohne sich zu versichern, dass er, wenn das passende Angebot käme, durchaus auch ohne Rücksicht auf Draco annehmen würde.

Draco nahm diese Ansage weniger gelassen hin, als ihm lieb war.  
Als hätte Harry eine Chance jemand Anderen attraktiver zu finden, als seine blonde Begleitung.  
Dennoch wünschte er, er könnte einen guten Grund vorbringen, Harry ein Versprechen abzuringen, nicht ohne ihn zu gehen.  
Er versuchte einen schnippischen Kommentar zu gängigen Höflichkeitsformen, den Harry lachend abbügelte, dass das wohl kaum für diesen Ort zutreffen könnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde, weiteren Anmachen und einer Menge dieser süßen Drinks, nahm Harry Dracos Hand und führte den erleichterten Blonden auf die Tanzfläche. Sie schoben sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke durch und bewegten sich zur Musik.

Lächelnd stellte Draco fest, dass seine leicht torkelnde Begleitung noch immer das Taktgefühl einer toten Maus hatte.  
Da sein Gegenüber jedoch dennoch gut genug aussah, ergriff Draco einfach die Initiative, zog Harry näher und führte ihn unauffällig zur Musik.  
Es war ohnehin eine willkommene Ausrede, den Anderen noch näher zu ziehen und ihre Hüften gegeneinander zu bringen.  
In ihrer momentanen Umgebung schien das auch die angesagte Nähe zu sein.

Harry ließ sich von Draco näher bringen und fand nach einer Weile einen halbwegs stimmigen Rhythmus mit seinem Tanzpartner.  
Falls ihn die wachsende Erektion Dracos störte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte auf Harry die heiße Umgebung auch ihre Wirkung.

Er grinste übermütig, schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Hals des Blonden und schmiegte auch die Oberkörper gegeneinander.

Draco sah das Grinsen und fühlte sich herausgefordert. Eine seiner Hand, die auf Harrys Schulter für ein wenig einheitliche Bewegung gesorgt hatte, begann über den verschwitzten Rücken zu wandern, bis sie die Hüfte erreichte.

Auf Harrys hochgezogene Augenbraue reagierte Draco mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die seine Hand auf Harrys Hintern und seiner Erektion mehr Reibung verschaffte.

Draco befand sich in einem Rauschzustand. Die laute Musik, viele schwitzende Körper und eine wache Libido hatten immer eine starke Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, aber in Kombination mit einem willigen Harry Potter im Arm, schien sich seine Lust nur noch zu steigern.  
Er ging leicht in die Knie, um seinen Schritt näher an Harrys zu bringen und die Erregung des Anderen zu fühlen.

Er hätte fast vor Erleichterung gestöhnt, als er Harry gleichermaßen hart vorfand.  
Das Stöhnen des kleineren Mannes sah er mehr, als es zu hören, doch er reagierte sofort.

Er neigte den Kopf, sah Harry fest in die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund.

Keine zwei Sekunden später spürte er Lippen gegen seine, ohne dass der Augenkontakt unterbrochen wurde.  
Draco stöhnte in Harrys Mund und küsste ohne Zurückhaltung.

Er hatte sich Harry immer als einen leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber vorgestellt und wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Die Bewegungen des Anderen wirkten plötzlich sehr viel sicherer als beim Tanzen.

Harrys eine Hand fuhr in Dracos Haare, während die andere zwischen die Oberkörper glitt und gegen Dracos Brust drückte.  
Noch bevor Draco überlegen konnte, wie weit Harry in dieser Umgebung gehen würde, war der Kuss unterbrochen.

Draco sah verwirrt auf und musste feststellen, dass Harry sich bereits von ihm gelöst hatte und einen Schritt zurück getreten war.  
Er entschuldigte sich zur Toilette und ließ einen völlig erregten und fassungslosen Draco allein auf der Tanzfläche zurück.  
Mit den Augen verfolgte er Harrys Weg, sah wie der Andere sich einen freudig reagierenden Blonden schnappte und hinter sich her zur Toilette zog.

Alleine über eine Minute blinkend auf der Tanzfläche zu stehen, schien eine Aufforderung für seine noch nicht fest involvierte Umgebung darzustellen. Innerhalb weniger Momente hatte sich eine junger Mann von vorne an ihn geschmiegt, während ein Anderer ihn von hinten mit den Armen umschloss. Zu verwirrt und erregt, um sich etwas dagegen zu haben, ließ sich Draco mitreißen.


	3. dampfen

_Danke für die Reviews, ich kann sie gut gebrauchen, lese sie alle :)_

**FF3 dampfen**

Harry hatte sich fast in Dracos Kuss verloren.  
Er war froh, Draco rechtzeitig entkommen zu sein.  
Der glückliche junge Mann, der ihm auf dem Weg zur Toilette ins Auge gefallen war, hatte enthusiastisch auf Harrys Leidenschaft reagiert.

Zehn Minuten später verließ Harry vorsichtig den Club, nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, was Draco tat.  
Einerseits war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass der Andere bereits mit zwei neuen Männern beschäftigt war und Harry unbemerkt entkommen konnte.  
Andererseits fiel es ihm schwer, ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung abzuschütteln. Anscheinend hatte Draco kein Problem, Harry zu ersetzen. Zwar schien er einen Moment von Harrys Rückzug überrascht, aber er hatte offensichtlich keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Wahrscheinlich würde er deshalb nicht locker lassen, um Harry zu werben, aber ein tieferes Interesse brauchte Harry sich tatsächlich nicht zu erhoffen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm diese Aussicht nicht.  
Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er einfach nachgeben sollte. Malfoy würde das Interesse danach verlieren und Harry in Ruhe lassen.  
Seinen Stolz würde der Gryffindor zwar einbüßen, aber seine Seelenruhe zurück gewinnen. Und Sicherheit.  
Dennoch verwarf er den Gedanken bereits, bevor er zu Hause angekommen war.  
Wenn er Draco Malfoy in sein Bett ließ, würde er seine Selbstachtung aus dem Fenster werfen. Er konnte den Anderen nicht gewinnen lassen.  
Und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er Draco gerne weiter hin sehen würde.  
Wie er das mit seiner Anziehung zu dem Blonden überstehen würde, war nicht klar.  
Er beschloss die Stimme zu ignorieren und sich innerlich auf Malfoys nächste Attacke vorzubereiten.

Entweder der Blonde war weniger subtil als Harry angenommen hatte oder er unterschätzte Harrys trainierte Beobachtung.  
Als Auror hatte Harry Übung darin, Intentionen aus Gesichtern zu lesen.  
Derzeit versuchte ein gewisser Blonder so zu wirken, als liefe er Harry nur zufällig über den Weg, als sei er verletzt durch die Abweisung, aber würde es hinter der sorgfältig aufgesetzten Malfoy Maske verstecken.

Harry grinste in sich hinein, während er sein Mittag verspeiste und Draco aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.  
Der Blonde hatte so getan, als habe er Harry nicht bemerkt. Er wirkte betont traurig. Als hätte der Blonde keine gut funktionierende Maske, die ernsthaft verstecken würde, wenn Draco verletzt war.  
Draco wartete darauf, von Harry bemerkt zu werden, ohne selber den Schritt gehen zu müssen. Der verwundete Hundeblick würde sofort verschwinden, sobald der planende Teil im Slytherin sicher gestellt hatte, dass der Andere seine Verletzung gesehen hatte, um sie dann schnell zu verstecken.  
Anstelle dem Blonden seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, zahlte Harry und verließ das Lokal, ohne auch nur einen offensichtlichen Blick zu dem Blonden zu werfen. Er fragte sich, wann Draco wieder zufällig in seiner Nähe auftauchen würde.

Harry sah Draco sogar häufiger als vermutet. Der Blonde schien zufällig an allen regelmäßig von Harry besuchten Orten aufzutauchen. Manchmal hatte er eine Begleitung dabei, die nicht selten keinerlei Vorbehalt hatte, offene Bewunderung für Draco Malfoy zu zeigen. Vielleicht wollte Draco beweisen, dass er nicht auf Harrys Aufmerksamkeit angewiesen war, da der Auror immer so tat, als würde er Draco nicht wahrnehmen.

Harry gestand es sich ungern ein, aber er war eifersüchtig auf die Begleitungen von Draco.  
Zwar würden diese nicht lange das Interesse des Aristokraten halten, aber sie konnten es wenigstens offen zeigen und erhielten für eine gewisse Zeit den berühmten Charme des Blonden. Harry Potter hatte noch nicht sehr viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, von dem Blonden umworben zu werden, hätte aber gern herausgefunden, wie es sich anfühlt, im scheinbaren Mittelpunkt des Mafoyschen Universums zu stehen.  
Auf der anderen Seite war er froh durch die vielen wechselnden Begleitungen Dracos daran erinnert zu werden, wen er vor sich hatte und das Dracos Interesse eine gemeinsame Nacht nicht überstehen würde.

Selbst als Draco eines Abends in Harrys Lieblingsbar mit einer bezaubernden Hexe auftauchte, schaffte es Harry ihn so zu ignorieren, dass Malfoy sich nicht sicher sein konnte, gesehen worden zu sein. Bereits von der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte Harry sehen, wie sehr es den Blonden frustrierte, nicht beachtet zu werden.

Besonders bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte Harry einige Seiten an Draco beobachten, die ihn faszinierten.  
Der Blonde versteckte zwar seine Gefühle noch besser als er selbst, aber er hatte gelernt offen zu lachen. Ein solches Lachen hatte Harry an ihm in der Schule nicht gesehen.  
Der Slytherin konnte Tanzen. Bereits in ihrer gemeinsamen Clubnacht war Harry zu diesem Schluss gekommen, aber die Bewegungen des Anderen aus der Ferne zu beobachten, hatte einen noch größeren Reiz.  
Draco schien umgänglich zu sein, wenn er wollte. Seine Begleitung hing an jedem seiner Worte, schien geschmeichelt und amüsiert zu sein und sich gut zu fühlen. Diese Leichtigkeit hatte Harry mit Draco nie genossen und er beneidete die Frau darum.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn wieder zu seinem Tisch zurückkehren. Er beobachtet die Interaktion von Draco und seiner Begleitung nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel und fragte sich, wann Draco zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen würde, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Bei dem Gedanken, Draco könne aufgeben, zog sich in Harry etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, aber er ignorierte das Gefühl und stürzte ein Butterbier hinunter.

Eine Woche später traf Harry Malfoy im Flur des Ministeriums. Er war auf dem Weg zu Hermione, um sie zum Essen abzuholen.  
Als er den Gang zu Hermiones Büro betrat, konnte er Malfoy in ihrer Tür stehen sehen. Er verweilte einen Moment, um einzuschätzen, welche Situation er vorfinden würde.  
Draco unterhielt sich mit jemandem im Büro, wahrscheinlich Hermione. Seine Haltung wirkte angespannt, obwohl sein Tonfall leicht war. Harry überlegte, wie er das möglicherweise von Malfoy geplante Szenario stören könnte, ohne seine Absicht, genau das zu tun, zu verraten.

Eine Hexe, die Harry kannte, überholte ihn, als er ratlos im Flur stand. Sie nickte ihm zu und wandte sich ab. Harry rief ihr laut einen Gruß hinterher. Glücklicherweise schien sie sich darüber eher zu freuen, als zu wundern. Sie strahlte ihn an und winkte noch einmal.

Als Harry weitergehend seinen Blick zu Hermiones Büro schweifen ließ, sah er einem Draco Malfoy in die Augen, der versuchte seinen Frust nicht zu zeigen. Folglich blieb sein Gesicht komplett starr. Harry verkniff sich ein wissendes Lächeln, nickte ihm lächelnd und erfreut überrascht zu und begrüßte Hermione um vieles herzlicher als er es die letzten Monate getan hatte.

Er lud Malfoy beiläufig ein, an dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen teilzuhaben, was dieser scheinbar zerknirscht ablehnte. Er wäre nur zufällig in der Nähe gewesen, wollte Granger einen Besuch abstatten, aber sich keineswegs aufdrängen. Er hatte erneut seinen halb versteckten Hundeblick aufgelegt und Harry konnte sich nicht verkneifen, wenigstens zu fragen, ob es ihm nicht gut ginge.

Offenbar genervt, dass Harry seine subtilen Verstimmungen nicht bemerkte, funkelte Draco ihn wütend an. Sein Ton beim Antworten war beißend, aber Harry schätzte, dass der Andere wirklich nicht damit umgehen konnte, erneut eine Abweisung erfahren zu haben.  
Irgendetwas in Harry regte sich und er fragte den Blonden, ob er nicht am Ende der Woche einen Drink mit Harry einnehmen wolle. Dabei betonte er ihre gemeinsame Absicht Frieden zu schließen, als hätte Draco diesen Vorsatz bereits vergessen.  
Letzterer stimmte zögerlich zu, solange er den Ort bestimmen könne.

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich, bevor er eine sehr verwirrte Hermione zum Essen begleitete.  
Seine Befürchtung von ihr mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden, erfüllte sich beim Essen.


	4. entfernen

_Zissy: danke, liebe Review, habe mich gefreut. Was du mit meiner linksbündigen Schreibweise meinst, weiß ich nicht genau;  
wie denn sonst? Blocksatz? alternativ wird hier nur zentriert angeboten. __oder meinst du ich mach zu viele absätze? __lg Paccio_

**Entfernen**

Draco kochte vor Wut. Wochenlang hatte er sich mit seinen besten Gesichtsausdrücken in Potters Nähe aufgehalten, ohne dass dieser ihn überhaupt wahrnahm. Möglichweise hatte der Auror ihn bemerkt, aber gewählt ihn zu ignorieren, ohne Draco die Chance zu geben, die Situation voll einzuschätzen. Nach dem Abgang des schlüpfrigen Helden im Club hatte sich Draco an den beiden Freiwilligen abreagiert. Danach war er auf die Suche nach Harry gegangen um festzustellen, dass dieser den Club bereits verlassen hatte.

Wütend war er nach Hause gegangen und hatte überlegt, wie er weiter mit Potter verfahren würde. Er konnte so tun, als habe er nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt und sei auch weiterhin nur auf eine lose Freundschaft aus. Oder er konnte vorgeben, alles sei in Ordnung und Harry spüren lassen, dass er Draco verletzt hatte. Dann würden dessen Schuldgefühle eingreifen und ihn dazu veranlassen mehr Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen. Der Blonde mochte diese Variante nicht sehr, da es ihn in den Nachteil brachte. Er würde Potter ausgeliefert sein, wenn er diesem die Offensive ließ. Andererseits müsste er Option 3 nicht nutzen: Potter direkt auf den Kuss ansprechen. Draco behagte direktes Vorgehen nicht. Sein Stolz ließ es auch nicht zu, nach der erneuten Abweisung auf Harry zuzugehen und ihm für eine gelungene Nacht auf die Schulter zu schlagen. Der Weg über Potters Schuldgefühle schien ihm am sichersten und würde am wenigsten von ihm preisgeben.

Das Problem war nur, Potter reagierte nicht. Es war unmöglich ihm zu vermitteln, wie verletzt Draco war, wenn der Andere ihn einfach übersah.

Die Möglichkeit, dass Draco bei Harry nicht landen könne, verwarf er sofort. Eine unmögliche Herausforderung gab es für ihn nicht. Aber er hatte bereits vorher festgestellt, dass der Krieg den unschuldigen Gryffindor abgehärtet hatte. Vielleicht war er mit Schuldgefühlen nicht zu kriegen. Um eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen zu können, musste Draco eine Situation herbeiführen, in der Harry einfach zugeben musste, ihn zu sehen.

In Gedanken ging Draco den Wochenablauf des Helden durch und verwarf ungünstige Situationen. Am Ende hatte er sich mit sich selbst auf Granger als schwachen Punkt in Harrys Verteidigung geeinigt und beschlossen, ihr unter einem Vorwand einen Besuch abzustatten. Zufällig würde es an dem Tag sein, an dem Harry sie immer zum Mittagessen abholte.

Er hatte zwar kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu Hermione entwickelt, aber sie war so versessen darauf, ihm eine neue Chance nach dem Krieg zu geben, dass sie ihn bestimmt nicht erneut schlagen oder die Tür ins Gesicht werfen würde.

Also legte er sich sorgfältig eine Ausrede zurecht, die ihm mindestens ein zehnminütiges Gespräch mit ihr ermöglichen würde und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Als Harry jedoch reagierte, als würde er sich einfach nur freuen, den Blonden zu sehen, nachdem er direkt mit einer unscheinbaren Brünetten geflirtet hatte, riss Draco die Geduld und damit auch die Maske.

Warum konnte ihm der Andere so einfach unter die Haut? Wieso fühlte sich Draco am laufenden Bande abgewiesen und nicht gut genug für den Helden? Selbst in Planung und Verschlagenheit schien der Andere plötzlich überlegen zu sein.

Widerstrebend nahm er die angebotene Verabredung an, aber sich auch vor, gut vorbereitet zu ihrem nächsten Treffen zu erscheinen. Da seine bisherige Strategie nicht funktioniert hatte, würde er sich eine neue überlegen.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung, war Draco zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harry sich zwar verändert hatte, aber immer noch direkte Ansagen schätzen würde. Direkt aber ohne Analyse oder viele Worte. Er legte sich deshalb eine Geschichte zurecht, die zwar seine Absichten offen legen würde, aber nicht die wahre Intention dahinter. Er konnte dem Auroren kaum sagen, er wolle ihn durch die Eroberung erniedrigen, aber er konnte ihm mitteilen, dass er an mehr als Freundschaft interessiert war. Zusätzlich würde er Harry gestehen, dass er ihn in eine Bar ohne Tanzfläche geführt hatte, weil er ihn diesmal für sich alleine haben wollte, da er im Club gegen seinen Willen eifersüchtig geworden war. Draco hoffte, durch seine Ehrlichkeit den Anderen zu beeindrucken, ihm zu schmeicheln und Potter eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Er suchte sich einen Männerclub der High Society aus, um Harry vorzuführen, dass auch er Kontakte habe und den Anderen in einen Nachteil zu bringen. Potter schien noch immer ein Problem mit Dracos hohen Standards zu haben. Vielleicht würde er eher an Dracos Seite kleben, wenn das Umfeld nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach und Draco für seine Gewandtheit bewundern. Als endlich das Ende der Woche heranrückte, flatterte Draco eine Eule des Ministeriums ins Haus. Sie hatte die Nachfrage dabei, wann und wo sich die beiden treffen sollen. Schnell notierte Draco ihm Ort, Zeit und Bekleidungscode und begab sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank. In den Clubs für reiche Zauberer gab es Kleidungsvorschriften, die Draco normalerweise gefielen: edle Stoffe, traditionelle Schnitte, Zeichen der Macht, wie Familienwappen und Signetringe. An diesem Abend verfluchte Draco diese Vorschriften, da es ihm wenig Raum für vorteilhafte Kleidung ließ. Dennoch freute er sich innerlich über die Vorstellung, wie Harry unter den Vorschriften leiden würde. Der gut gebaute Auror würde sich den ganzen Abend in seiner Kleidung unwohl fühlen, würde auf Dracos Hilfe angewiesen sein und garantiert viele Fehler machen.

Draco würde ihn sanft und freundlich darauf hinweisen, seinen gehobenen Status dezent durchscheinen lassen, während er Potter durch den Abend geleitete. Draco Malfoy schwebte noch immer in dieser Fantasiewelt, als er Harry die Tür öffnete. Unsanft landete er wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, als er Harry in einem makellosen Umhang bester Seide sah, die Familienwappen an Brust und Gürtelschnalle, Signetringe an den richtigen Fingern und mit einem selbstsicheren Auftreten. Vielleicht hatte Granger ihm geholfen, die Codes umzusetzen. Noch war nichts verloren. Er lächelte Harry bestätigend zu und führte ihn zu seinem Kamin, um Harry in den Herrenclub zu geleiten. Als Draco das Ziel ausrief und Harry mit Nachdruck in den Kamin zog, sah er kurz das Unbehagen auf dem Gesicht des Anderen und beruhigte sich wieder. Zumindest hatte er an dem Punkt Recht behalten, dass Harry sich in diesen Kreisen unwohl fühlte. Ermutigt stabilisierte er Harry, als dieser ein wenig holperig aus dem Kamin stieg und erklärte, dass apparieren in diese Art von Clubs unmöglich sei, da nur Mitglieder und deren geladene Gäste Zugang hatten. Potter nickte beiläufig und wandte sich strahlend dem Empfangszauberer zu.

Von dieser Sekunde an ging alles bergab. Jedenfalls für Dracos Pläne. Anstelle sich daneben zu benehmen und auf Dracos Unterstützung angewiesen zu sein, begrüßte Harry jeden der anwesenden Zauberer namentlich, teilweise sehr herzlich. Potter kannte die Regeln und verhielt sich angemessen. Draco nahm von der ersten Sekunde einen Zuschauerplatz ein. Zwar begrüßten ihn die Zauberer auch, denen sie begegneten, aber ihr Interesse verblieb bei Harry Potter.

Selbst der Besitzer des Clubs kam vorbei. Draco hatte ihn bisher nur einmal persönlich getroffen, nachdem er in den Club aufgenommen wurde. Harry und der Zauberer unterhielten sich, als haben sie sich gestern zu letzten Mal gesehen. Draco versuchte die übliche Vorstellungsrunde abzukürzen, wurde jedoch von den anderen Mitgliedern mit strengen Blicken bedacht, da das dem Protokoll widersprach. Potter bemerkte das, bat um Verständnis für seinen Begleiter und fügte charmante Bemerkungen hinzu. Sofort entspannte sich die Situation, alle nickten verständnisvoll, aber warnend zu Draco und kürzten die Höflichkeitsfloskeln ab. Bis Draco es mit seiner Verabredung zu seinem Tisch geschafft hatte, kochte er vor Wut. Potter hatte ihn vorgeführt. Was viel schlimmer war, Harrys Demonstration von Macht und Einfluss, hatten ihn erkennen lassen, wie begehrenswert der Held für ihn war. Er schien der perfekte Begleiter zu sein. Normalerweise hatte Draco immer unter den Wissenslücken seiner Dates zu leiden. Er empfand die Gesellschaft seiner Verabredungen immer als langweilig und für ihn herabsetzend. In Potter hätte er das perfekte Match gefunden, wenn er eines gesucht hätte.

Am Tisch angekommen, nutzte er die Zeit der Getränkebestellung, um sich zu beruhigen und den Rest seines Planes ein weiteres Mal auf die veränderten Verhältnisse anzupassen. Doch bevor er seine Geschichte auftischen konnte, hatte Harry ihn bereits gefragt, warum Draco glaube, ihn durch die Gesellschaft dieser Leute bloßstellen zu können. Draco blieb eine erschrocken gestotterte Antwort erspart, als Potter direkt weiterredete. Er erzählte Draco, dass er die meisten Leute aus Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und durch seine Arbeit bereits gut kannte. Er hatte eine Mitgliedschaft in sämtlichen Altherrenclubs quasi hinterher geworfen bekommen und war für seine Arbeit gezwungen gewesen, die dort üblichen Umgangsformen zu lernen. Er mochte nur einfach keine Leute, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten, deshalb mied er sie.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Wieder hatte er vergessen, welchen hochkarätigen Gegner er sich ausgewählt hatte. Potter hatte Dracos Plan nicht nur durchschaut, er hatte ihn lächerlich gemacht.

Endlich wieder seine Fassung gewinnend, ging Draco zum Angriff über. Er erzählte Harry seine Geschichte. Als er Potter seine Anziehung gestand, hob dieser überrascht den Kopf und sah Draco lange in die Augen. Unter diesem Blick wurde Draco heiß. Aber er gab sich jede Mühe einen glaubwürdigen Gesichtausdruck zu behalten und Harrys Blick zu erwidern.

Am Ende seiner Halbwahrheiten zuckte Potter mit den Schultern, lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als fände er den Versuch von Draco amüsant. Bevor sich Draco in einen neuen Wutanfall steigern konnte, nahm Harry seine Hand und schien zu überlegen.

Als Draco erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue hob, begann Harry zu lächeln und erzählte, dass er den Kuss sehr genossen hätte, davon ausgegangen sei, dass Draco ihn als nächste Bettgeschichte sah und auch immer noch auf Fischfang wäre. Potter schien ehrlich zu sein, als er sagte, er fühle sich von Draco angezogen, aber wolle sich wegen ihrer Geschichte nicht auf einen One-Night-Stand einlassen. Er bat Draco aufzugeben, jetzt wo sie ihre Karten auf den Tisch gepackt hatten. Danach stand er auf und ließ einen überraschten und wütenden Draco zurück am Tisch.


	5. Freudlos

Freudlos

_So ihr Lieben, ich habe es echt versucht, aber ab hier werden sich wieder einzelne Dialoge einschleichen. Ich versuche sie wenig zu halten, aber persönlich gewinnen für mich Geschichten an Spannung durch direkte Rede. Es war ein Test, aber ich werfe das Handtuch und schreibe jetzt wieder mehr wie ich _

_Danke für die Reviews, sie geben mir so viel, ich freu mich über alle. Wann erhält Autor_in schon die Chance zu wissen, was Lesende beschäftigt? Also:DANKE!_

_ Juni: Naja, jetzt gerade schwankt er… ich weiß noch nicht wohin es mich treibt, aber in der Tendenz, nein, wird er nicht. Ob das eine kluge Entscheidung ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. _

Harrys letzter Versuch Draco Malfoy abzuschütteln, schien funktioniert zu haben. Es waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen und Harry hatte von Malfoy weder gehört noch gelesen. Er ging davon aus, dass Draco sich rar machte, um seinen Wert für Harry zu erhöhen. Doch anstelle die Ruhe zu genießen, empfand Harry sie als belastend. Er musste feststellen, dass er nicht nur die Gegenwart des Blonden genossen hatte, sondern auch dessen Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz, falls es Malfoys Taktik war sich durch Abwesenheit wichtiger zu machen, funktionierte sie. Die letzten Wochen hatte er sich so begehrt und am Leben interessiert gefühlt, wie lange nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Malfoy ihm eine Herausforderung geboten hatte, die ihm sein Job nicht mehr gab. Und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er neben seinem Job kaum noch ein Leben.

Harry genoss seine Arbeit im Feld, aber konnte mit dem Ministeriumsanteil nichts anfangen. Statt sich treu zu bleiben, war er geworden, was alle von ihm erwartet hatten; der Posterboy der Regierung. Deren Politik hatte sich zwar verbessert, aber an der bürokratischen und unehrlichen Form zu regieren, hatte sich wenig geändert. Harry hasste Verlogenheit. Er konnte mit sich, seiner Arbeit und seiner Rolle in der Gesellschaft wenig anfangen. Ihm war klar, dass es Leute gab, die glücklich über ihr Leben und mit ihren Beschäftigungen waren, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nie gelernt hatte, zu genießen oder Schönheit unbefangen zu bewundern. Er wartete noch immer auf die lauernde Gefahr oder sah zynisch auf schöne Fassaden.

Als Draco anfing ihn zu umwerben und ihn herauszufordern, hatte er an dem Blonden bewundern gelernt, dass auch Zynismus Witz haben konnte. Malfoy hatte seiner arroganten Art durch gewitzten, bissigen Humor eine gesellschaftsfähige Note gegeben. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Draco weniger an Depressionen zu leiden als Harry. Seine ganze Haltung schrie nach Selbstbewusstsein, was Harry nie besessen hatte. Dennoch hatten die Wortduelle einen Hauch von kindlicher Freude in ihm wieder erweckt. Er hatte mit Freude seine Fähigkeiten zum Einsatz gebracht: Draco beobachtet, analysiert und sein Vorhaben vereitelt. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm keine Freude bereitete zu gewinnen. Er wollte Dracos Gesellschaft, diese Anziehung auskosten.

Eine weitere Woche später sah Harry zurück in seiner Arbeitsroutine. Seine Laune war durchgehend getrübt. Als er Hermione eines Tages wieder zum Mittagessen abholte, fragte sie ihn, was sich zwischenzeitlich geändert hatte, dass er für einige Zeit zu seinem fröhlicheren Selbst zurückgefunden hatte und warum er damit aufgehört hatte, da er jetzt wieder mürrisch schien. Harry wollte ihr darauf keine ehrliche Antwort geben und half sich mit den üblichen Ausflüchten aus näherer Befragung.

Aber nachdenken musste er darüber, denn Hermione hatte Recht. Der kleine Energieschub durch Draco, hatte sich auf seine gesamte Verfassung ausgewirkt. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren wenig gelacht, was ihm erst auffiel, als er seinen Humor erneut verloren hatte.

Vielleicht war die positive Energie aus Dracos Nähe eine Enttäuschung wert. Er überlegte, ob er dem Anderen einen Brief schreiben sollte. Aber sein Stolz hielt ihn zurück. Stattdessen würde er nach anderen Tätigkeiten suchen, die einen Ausgleich darstellen konnten. Vielleicht sollte er wieder mit Quidditch anfangen, um sich in Bewegung zu halten. Auch Sport hatte immer eine belebende und befreiende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Nicht jeder Sport, aber das Fliegen. Mit der Zeit würde er den Blonden schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben können.

Zwei weitere Wochen später gab er auf. Harry konnte Draco nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Immer wieder dachte er über einen unverfängliche Kontaktaufnahme nach, die seinen Stolz in Takt ließ, aber weitere Nähe erlauben würde. Vielleicht sollte er Dracos Taktik übernehmen und sich immer zufällig dort aufhalten, wo der Blonde sich herumtrieb. Statt sich durch die Entfernung besser zu fühlen, fragte sich Harry, ob er Draco nicht hätte abweisen dürfen. Oder ihm mehr Hoffnung auf einen Erfolg machen, damit er in der Nähe blieb. Der Blonde hatte auch seinen Stolz und würde nicht wieder auf ihn zugehen. Dann hätte Harry seine einzige Chance verspielt. Ohne die Vergangenheit der Beiden wäre Draco genau sein Typ. Direkt, herausfordernd, gefährlich, schön und witzig kombiniert. Andererseits war es genau ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte zu verdanken, dass es so viel Spannung und Interesse zwischen den Beiden gab. Draco war Harry immer unter die Haut gegangen. Einfache Beziehungen reizten Harry nicht. Vielleicht hatte er in Draco ein passendes Gegenüber gefunden. Ungeduldig schüttelte er den Kopf über sich und drängte die Gedanken an Draco erneut in die hintere Ecke seines Kopfes. Er brauchte keinen Partner, er brauchte ein Leben. Woher er die Kraft und Lust dafür nehmen sollte, würde ihm noch einfallen.

Harry saß in seinem Büro über Papierkram. Genervt nahm er ein Klopfen an der Tür wahr. Als er die störende Person herein bat, trat eine junge Frau mit einem Blumenstrauß und einem Brief ein. Sie schien durch seine barsche Art eingeschüchtert und deutete nur auf einen Blumenstrauß in ihrer Hand. Mit den Augen rollend zeigte Harry auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch in der Ecke, verabschiedete die Frau und wandte sich erneut seinem Schreibtisch zu. Er nahm in seinem Desinteresse nicht einmal wahr, wie die Frau aus der Tür ging. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder bei der Arbeit. Bis er eine Melodie aus der Ecke des Tisches hörte.

Er fragte sich, auf welche Idee irgendein Fan jetzt wieder gekommen war und schoss einige Prüfzauber in Richtung des Umschlages und der Blumen. Sie ergaben nichts Bedrohliches. Er näherte sich dem Tisch, roch an den Blumen und lächelte. Weiße Rosen und Lilien mit einigen roten Blumen, die er nicht kannte, dazwischen. Auch wenn es Klischee war, er liebte Lilien.

Er nahm den Brief zur Hand und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er anfing zu schmunzeln, als er das Familienwappen der Malfoys erkannte. Ungeduldig riss er den Brief auf und las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hatte gehofft, dass du nur dieses eine Mal zuerst die Geduld verlierst und dich bei mir meldest. Wie immer habe ich dich und deine Sturheit unterschätzt._

_Ich gebe zu, dass wir unseren Neustart mit mehr Ehrlichkeit hätten versuchen können,  
aber du musst zugeben, dass es immer Chemie zwischen uns gab.  
Für meinen Teil, möchte ich herausfinden, wohin die Anziehung zwischen uns führt._

_Da wir, wie du es so passend formuliert hast, jetzt die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt haben, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst.  
Ohne Druck, ohne den Versuch dich direkt ins Bett zu ziehen  
( es sei denn du hast es damit eilig, ich würde definitiv nicht ablehnen),  
einfach nur ausgehen und die Chance erhalten, uns näher zu kommen._

_Bitte denk darüber nach. Vertrauen kann sich noch entwickeln.  
Gib uns eine Chance, du weißt, dass du keinen besser aussehenden Mann findest, der dir mehr gibt, als Achtung vor deiner Narbe._

_Mit aufrichtiger Hoffnung auf eine Antwort,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ohne seinem Papierberg auf dem Schreibtisch auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, war Harry zur Tür hinaus und nach Hause gegangen, um zu überlegen, wie er auf diesen Brief antworten konnte. Er bemerkte nur an dem irritierten Verhalten seiner Arbeitskollegen, dass er wie ein Verrückter grinste. Er hatte keine Lust es einzustellen.


	6. Gravitation

**Gravitation**

_mimaja: Danke fürs Mut machen und Zuspruch geben. Wie es aussieht hattest du recht und es sind plötzlich wieder mehr Menschen im Netz unterwegs_

_Stimmt, Draco gehört in Harrys Leben und die Bücher. Kann es mir ohne auch nicht vorstellen._

_Naja, wenn sich Draco etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat… Warum kein 3. Versuch, er hat ja nichts mehr zu verlieren, aber einiges zu gewinnen ; )_

_Ich hoffe, die Spannung war erträglich, ich habe mich beeilt. Das Warten hat ein Ende. Vorerst._

_zissy: ahh, na ja, ich finde es immer ein wenig schwer zu lesen, wenn die Zeilen zu lang werden und habe deshalb öfter geentert._

_Aber ich kann es auch so lassen, wie es kommt. Ich muss es ja nicht lesen JA, Draco musste noch mal etwas machen, sonst hätte Harrys Stolz gelitten._

_Danke für die vielen Rückmeldungen, freue mich über die verschiedenen und anregenden Antworten. Weiter im Text:_

**Gravitation**

Zu Hause setzte sich Harry an einen Antwortbrief. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er direkt zustimmen sollte oder Malfoy erst noch etwas zappeln lassen.

Er entschied sich dafür, direkt zu zusagen, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob der stolze Blonde eine erneute Abweisung vertragen würde. Da sich Harry bereits für ein Treffen entschieden hatte, wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit, auch einen kleinen Finger zu reichen. Solange der Blonde nicht gleich glaubte, einen Gewinn erzielt zu haben, konnte ihr Tanz weiter gehen.

_Draco,_

_ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich nach unserem letzten Gespräch noch einmal meldest._

_Ich habe noch immer keinerlei Vertrauen in deine Motivation, aber beschlossen, dass es keine Rolle spielt, warum du mich sehen willst. Solange ich deine Gesellschaft genieße, können wir gerne ausgehen. Schließlich kannst du mich zu nichts zwingen, was ich nicht möchte. _

_Vielleicht können wir gemütlich etwas essen gehen, aber zerre mich nicht wieder in einen deiner Posh-Clubs._

_Mittwochabend sieht gut für mich aus, da ich am Donnerstag immer später mit der Arbeit beginne. _

_Am Sonntag ist ein Quidditchspiel, was ich besuchen wollte. Sollte dir Mittwoch nicht passen, können wir uns vielleicht das Spiel zusammen ansehen._

_Harry_

Er konnte nach mehrmaligem Lesen an seinem Brief nichts Übereifriges finden und schickte ihn zufrieden ab. Da er etwas verfrüht Feierabend gemacht und den Brief erfolgreich verschickt hatte, schnappte er sich einen Rennbesen und ging hinter sein Haus. Er hatte zu lange im Büro gesessen, ohne aktiv zu sein. Er schrieb das Vernachlässigen körperlicher Tätigkeit seiner Depression zu, schließlich konnte er schlecht in der Luft sein und schlecht gelaunt bleiben. Angetrieben von innerlicher Unruhe setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und sauste los.

Als Harry mit roten Wangen und voller Freude in sein Haus zurückkehrte, saß bereits eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett. Beschwingt hielt er ihr einen Eulenkeks hin und nahm ihr das Pergament ab.

Neben einer kurzen Antwort enthielt die Rolle Karten für das Spiel am Sonntag. Mit einem Privatlogenplatz für 2. Er grinste und las.

_Harry,_

_danke, dass du dich auf ein Treffen einlässt. Ich nehme Mittwoch und Sonntag als Vorschläge gerne an. _

_Zukünftig erwarte ich mir jedoch etwas mehr Entgegenkommen von deiner Seite. Ich möchte dich umwerben, aber da es sich bei dir nicht um eine errötende Jungfrau handelt, steht einer charmanten Geste deinerseits nichts im Wege._

_Auch wenn ich vielleicht bisher eine ungünstige Annährung versucht habe, du hast meine Entschuldigung angenommen, somit gibt es keinen Grund, auf meinen gewohnten Standard verwöhnt zu werden, zu verzichten._

_Ich hole dich Mittwoch Punkt Acht bei dir ab. Bitte kleide dich nicht zu nachlässig. Am Sonntag wird genug Zeit sein, mir deine neuen grässlichen Pullover zu zeigen._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry lachte. Überlasse es Draco Malfoy an eine Entschuldigung eine Forderung zu knüpfen. Es war ihm Recht, dass Draco Aufmerksamkeit einforderte, dann hatte er eine Ausrede vor sich selbst, aus seiner passiven Rolle auszubrechen und den Blonden mit kleinen Gesten zu bedenken.

Seine erste Amthandlung war es, für Mittwoch Dracos alten Zauberstab einzupacken, um ihn zurück zu geben. Pfeifend ging er zu seinem Safe und holte den Zauberstab hervor. Er grinste noch breiter, als ihm die Melodie auffiel, die er pfiff. „Weasley is our King" war lange nicht in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er verpackte den Zauberstab und überlegte, was er Draco bereits vor Mittwoch zukommen lassen konnte. Leider wusste er nicht viel über Malfoy aus den letzten Jahren. Aber er konnte sich erinnern, dass Draco regelmäßig Päckchen mit Süßigkeiten von zu Hause erhalten hatte. Vielleicht konnte er besondere Schokolade für ihn besorgen. Hermione hatte ihm erzählt, dass Schweizer Schokolade weltweit einen besonderen Ruf genoss. Also nutzte er seine besonderen Rechte als Auror, um sich einen internationalen Portschlüssel für den nächsten Tag zu organisieren und ging zufrieden mit einem Buch ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete ihn bereits die nächste Eule von Malfoy.

_Potter,_

_hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, nicht auf Briefe zu antworten?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Lachend schrieb Harry eine Kurznotiz und schickte sie zurück.

Nach der Arbeit besorgte er die Schokolade aus der Schweiz und schickte ein Päckchen zu Malfoy. Wenn sie das Spiel spielen wollten, dann würde er voll einsteigen.

Am Abend erwartete ihn eine weitere Eule von Malfoy.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ein guter Anfang für jemanden, der bisher wenige Verführungskünste gezeigt hat. Ich bin zufrieden. _

_Bis Morgen, Draco_

Beschwingt ging Harry seine Kleidung auf der Suche nach etwas Passendem für den nächsten Abend durch. Er war sich sicher, dass das Spiel mit dem Feuer weniger gefährlich war, wenn er wusste, was Dracos möglichen Motive waren. Seine Vorsicht hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, Gefallen an den zynischen, verwöhnten, bissigen Attitüden des Blonden zu finden. Wenn jemand so deutlich machte, was er wollte, konnte Harry nicht viel falsch machen. Subtile Hinweise verstand er häufig nicht, was ihn verunsicherte.

Mittwochabend fand sich Harry aufgeregt vor seinem Schlafzimmerspiegel wieder. Er hatte sich gut, aber lässig gekleidet. Selbst Malfoy würde wenig an ihm auszusetzen haben. Seine Haare waren ihr übliches chaotisches Selbst, aber durch die Kürze seiner Haare, sah es stylischer aus, als in seiner Jugend. In seiner Umhangtasche befand sich der verpackte Zauberstab von Draco. Als das Flohnetzwerk Dracos Ankunft anmeldete, holte er tief Luft und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Draco sah großartig aus. Er schien etwas nervös, aber überspielte es mit seiner üblichen selbstsicheren Haltung und einem abwägenden Blick entlang Harrys ganzen Körpers. Harry grinste, ging auf den Blonden zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das schien Draco zu überraschen, aber auch zu freuen. Er grinste Harry an und hielt ihm einen Arm hin. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bevor wir losgehen, muss ich dir noch etwas zeigen."

Harry holte das Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche und packte es vor den Augen von Draco aus. Als er den Deckel des kleinen Schächtelchens hob und den Inhalt Draco entgegenhielt, weitete dieser die Augen. Er hob die eine Hand, aber Harry hielt seine darauf und wies auf Dracos aktuellen Zauberstab. Der Slytherin verstand und holte seinen alten Zauberstab mit Hilfe seines Neuen und eines Entwaffnungszaubers aus der Schachtel. Als er das Holz in der Hand hielt, schien er in einer anderen Welt zu versinken. Harry beobachte staunend, wie Draco das Holz streichelte und lächelte.

Irgendwann schien er sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein im Raum war und lächelte Harry unsicher an.

„Warum? Warum jetzt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte Draco schon lange seinen alten Zauberstab zurück geben wollen, es aber nie für wichtig befunden. Da er jetzt wieder mehr mit dem Anderen zu tun hatte, schien es Zeit alte Geschichten zu begraben und neu zu beginnen.

„Es wurde Zeit. Lass uns gehen."

Draco nahm diesmal Harrys Arm und ließ sich zum Kamin führen. Beiläufig nannte er Harry ihr gemeinsames Ziel und überließ Harry die Führung. In seiner Hand hielt er noch immer seinen alten Zauberstab, den er gedankenverloren streichelte. Als Harry ihn sanft in den Kamin zog, schien er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und nahm Haltung an. Als sie in dem Zauberer-Pup ankamen, war er wieder ganz der Malfoy, den alle von ihm erwarten würden. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry die Verwandlung, bevor er wahrnahm, wohin sie gereist waren.

„Wir sind in Irland, oder?"

Draco, wieder ganz gesammelt, lächelte überlegen und führte Harry zu einem Tisch in der Ecke.

Sie hatten einen sehr entspannten Abend. Harry hatte durch die Übergabe des Zauberstabes wahrscheinlich mehr Erfolg bei dem Blonden erzielt, als er vorher hoffen konnte. Draco schien gelöster und weniger auf Distanz bedacht. Sie sprachen miteinander, als wären sie gute Freunde, die sich lange nicht gesehen hatten. Was Harry aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte, war plötzlich auch für ihn greifbar. Er hatte Dracos volle Aufmerksamkeit, konnte ihn zum Lachen bringen und fühlte sich gut unterhalten. Vielleicht war an dem Blonden doch mehr, als er ihm zugestanden hatte. Als sich Draco jedoch zu ihm beugte, um ihn zu küssen, fielen Harry wieder die ganzen Hexen und Zauberer ein, die ebenfalls gedacht hatten, sie wären etwas Besonderes für den Blonden, nur um am nächsten Tag zur Seite gepackt zu werden. Erschrocken, dass er seinen Fokus verloren hatte, zog er zurück, bevor ihn Draco erreicht hatte. Sein Gegenüber hob fragend eine Augenbraue, ging aber ansonsten über Harrys Rückzug hinweg.

Den nächsten Versuch, sich Harry zu nähern, startete er erst, als er ihn nach Hause brachte. Er nahm Harrys Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen, ohne eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Harry erlaubte die Geste, versuchte jedoch seine körperliche Reaktion auf diese kleine Berührung zu ignorieren und gab Draco einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser hob erneut die Augenbrauen.

„Am Anfang eines Dates ist ein Kuss auf die Wange ja viel versprechend, aber am Ende eines so bezaubernden Abends scheint er eher eine Abweisung zu sein."

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Wir sehen uns am Sonntag Draco. Ich hole dich ab. Ziehe etwas an, was uns nicht nach Minister und Bodyguard aussehen lässt, ok?"

Draco lachte und verabschiedete sich mit einer amüsierten Verbeugung.

----

sooo, soweit.


	7. herzlich

_Herzlich_

_Es tut mir leid, dass das neue Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, dafür kommt das Nächste garantiert sehr bald. Hatte viel zu tun und hing ein wenig in der Geschichte fest. Hoffe so geht's gut. _

_Hoffentlich müsst ihr euch nicht neu einlesen. Es wird ab hier ein wenig wütender und verbal auch brutaler._

_zissy: danke für deine rückmeldung. wirst wohl weiter um harry bangen müssen. wird nicht einfacher._

_juni: ohje, ich hoffe, du verlierst jetzt nicht den spaß... mag es auch am leibsten, wenn die beiden so umeinander schleichen, aber naja..._

_mimaja: Danke wieder für deine Geduld, deine Tipps und deine Ermunterung. Bist die Beste Beta ever. Und auch danke fürs mitfiebern._

**Herzlich**

Harry hatte tatsächlich einen seiner Weasley Pullover für das Spiel angezogen. Er hatte ihn vor 3 Jahren bekommen und war komplett mit Schnatzen verziert. Er wollte Dracos Reaktion testen. Diese blieb nicht aus.

„Hast du schon wieder in den Sachen deines Hauselfen gewühlt, Potter?"

Harry grinste nur und hielt ihm ein Paket hin. Draco beäugte es misstrauisch, aber packte es dennoch aus. Auf einem extra für Draco bestellten Pullover lag eine Tafel Schweizer Schokolade. Der Pulli war für Frau Weasleys Verhältnisse ausgesprochen geschmackvoll in schwarz mit silbernen Rändern und einem kleinen silbernen Drachen am unteren Rand. Offenbar konnte sich Draco nicht entscheiden, ob er amüsiert oder entsetzt sein sollte. Er schien sich auf einen Kompromiss zu einigen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dieses Monster über meinen Cashmere-Pullover ziehe? Oder hast du dir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich den mit der Schokolade beschmutze? Sei versichert, dass ich in der Lage bin zu essen."

Harry mochte den neurotischen und peniblen Draco, solange er sowohl Selbstironie als auch Charme dabei zeigte. Draco teilte aus, hatte jedoch im Spaß auch einstecken gelernt. Mit ernsthafter Kritik schien er sich nicht beschäftigen zu wollen, aber Harry war ohnehin viel zu harmoniesüchtig, sie auszuteilen. Entspannt lachte er, zog Draco, der noch immer den Pullover in der Hand hielt, hinter sich zu dessen Tür raus und apparierte Beide zum Spielfeld.

Das Spiel war großartig und Draco schien gelöster zu sein, als ihn Harry je gesehen hatte. Um nicht miteinander zu streiten, hatten sie vorher ausgelost, wer das Team wählen durfte, das von Beiden angefeuert wurde. Natürlich war diese Einigung nur zu Stande gekommen, weil beide Quidditch Teams noch neu und unbekannt waren und weder Harry noch Draco ein großes Interesse am Ausgang des Spiels hatten. Stattdessen aßen sie die Schokolade, machten sie sich über die Mitglieder beider Teams lustig und beschlossen, ihre Schulspiele seien spannender gewesen. Das Feuer in den Augen von Draco sprach dagegen eine andere Sprache. Der Blonde war völlig aus dem Häuschen wenn gefoult wurde, weil es angeblich dem Spiel erst die richtige Würze gab. Harry hingegen war an Ablenkungs- und Ausweichmanövern der Spielenden interessiert. Ihre Kommentare waren laut und häufig gleichzeitig, so dass Harry froh darüber war, dass sie eine Loge für sich allein hatten. Nach dem Spiel umarmte Harry Draco, was dieser mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte, doch sein Gesicht strahlte so ungezügelt, wie Harrys.

Draco wandte sich zum Gehen und wollte Harrys Hand nehmen, um ihn zum Ausgang zu ziehen, aber Harry hielt inne. Mit versteinertem Gesicht nahm er Dracos Pullover von einem nahen Sitz, den dieser dort abgelegt hatte, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, was Harry einen Stich gab. Offensichtlich hätte der Blonde den Pullover einfach liegen lassen.

Obwohl Harry den Blonden hatte ärgern wollen, mochte er dessen Achtlosigkeit nicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, steckte er den Pullover klein gezaubert in seine Tasche, setzte ein starres Lächeln auf und ließ sich von Draco an der Hand aus der Loge führen, der scheinbar nichts von dem Zwischenfall bemerkt hatte.

Draco überredete Harry einem Abschlussdrink bei ihm zu Hause. Harry hatte bisher nur das Wohnzimmer des Anderen gesehen und ging aus Neugier mit. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Blonden erwartete. Innerlich grinste er. Wahrscheinlich das Gefühl ein Museum betreten zu haben, in dem er nichts anzufassen wagte. Das Wohnzimmer hatte bereits sehr steril gewirkt, aber vielleicht hatte Draco für Harry auch extra aufgeräumt.

Die Gegend, in der Draco wohnte, verhärtete Harrys Vermutung, dass er sich nicht zu Hause fühlen würde. Sie waren in einem modernen und sanierten Bezirk Londons, dessen Mietpreise sich Harry gar nicht vorstellen wollte. Draco führte ihn durch einen Hausflur mit Portier und Teppich zu einem Fahrstuhl. Als Harry die Augenbraue hob, schien Draco kurz zu stutzen, bevor er Harry eine Erklärung gab.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du meine Mimik bereits kopierst, warum sollte ich nicht wenigstens mit allem Muggelkomfort leben, wenn Zauberei noch immer nicht öffentlich genutzt werden darf? Außer meinem Flohnetzwerk für Besuch und direkte Apparation für mich, gibt es keine erlaubten Reise-Zauber in meine Wohnung."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat in den ankommenden Fahrstuhl. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, rückte Draco ihm auf den Leib. Mit einem Bein zwischen Harrys Beinen und den Händen neben dessen Kopf, ließ er sich langsam gegen den Gryffindor fallen, der vorerst zu perplex war, um zu reagieren. Draco nutzte die Chance und glitt mit seiner Zunge an Harrys Oberlippe entlang zum Mundwinkel. Harry entglitt ein leichter Seufzer, er öffnete die Lippen und ließ Dracos Zunge ein, während er mit einer Hand an Dracos Hüfte den anderen Mann noch näher an sich zog. Erfreut rieb Draco seine Erektion an der entstehenden seines endlich reagierenden Gegenübers. Als der Fahrstuhl mit einem Klingen verkündete, dass Dracos Etage erreicht war, lehnte sich dieser etwas von Harry zurück und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du nachgibst, Potter."

Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in seine Wohnung. Danach murmelte er den Blick ungeduldig auf die Tür gerichtet ein paar Zaubersprüche, bevor er erneut nach Harrys Hand griff, um ihn zur Tür hinein zu ziehen. Statt den Schwung wie gewünscht zu nutzen, den erregten Auroren gegen die Wand neben der Tür zu drücken, fand sich Draco in einer Drehung und danach mit dem Rücken zur Tür wieder. Erstaunt sah er Harry in die Augen und schreckte zurück. Für Harry waren Dracos Worte wie eine kalte Dusche gewesen. Gerade als er begann sich in den Kuss fallen zu lassen, hatte ihn der Andere darauf hingewiesen, dass er lange genug auf Harrys Zurückhaltung Rücksicht genommen hatte und endlich zum Ziel kommen wollte. Während Draco ihn ungeduldig zur Wohnungstür gezogen hatte, war in Harry die Wut gewachsen und Worte voller Ablehnung formten sich in seinem Kopf. Dracos vorübergehende Ablenkung mit dem Öffnen der Tür nutzte der Auror, um seine Bewegungen vorzubereiten. Als erneut Harrys Hand gegriffen wurde, überholte er den Blonden, zog ihn schnell an sich, schloss mit dem Fuß die Tür und presste einen verwirrten Malfoy dagegen.

Er konnte an der Mimik des Anderen sehen, wann dieser von Verwirrung zu Schreck zu Verstehen kam. Doch bevor der Blonde etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, hatte Harry ihn mit einem Blick wieder den Mund verschlossen. Selbst die Unsicherheit und beginnende Sorge in Dracos Augen konnte Harrys Wut nicht dämmen. Er dachte an den Pullover, den Zauberstab, die Schokolade, daran, dass er angefangen hatte, den Anderen als Person zu schätzen und alles was er tun konnte, um nicht auszuholen, war sich von dem Blonden ab zu stoßen und seinem Frust freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich? Ein paar lange Beine und ich vergesse den dazu gehörigen Kopf? Einige gut formulierte Worte und mir fällt nicht auf, wenn du versuchst mich zu beleidigen? Du entscheidest, mich ficken zu wollen und ich mache die Beine breit?"

Dracos Gesicht hatte zunehmend an Farbe gewonnen. Er erholte sich von seinem Schreck und schien selbst an Schwung zu gewinnen. Bei Harrys letzten Worten lachte er boshaft.

„Du bist es doch, der aus einer einfachen Nacht eine Staatsaffäre macht. Den großen Harry Potter kann niemand einfach ins Bett ziehen. Es muss das Versprechen auf große Liebe und weitere Treffen sein, was mir, Abschaum der Gesellschaft eine Chance mit dir gibt. Obwohl wir beide wissen, dass du normalerweise nicht so wählerisch bist und meine Herausforderung als Chance gesehen hast, dich endlich wieder lebendig zu fühlen."

Die Worte trafen Harry stärker als der verachtende Ton. Draco hatte ihn ebenfalls durchschaut. Anstelle sich jedoch Zeit zu nehmen, die Worte zu überdenken, antwortete er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Als hätte es einen anderen Grund für dich gegeben, mich verführen zu wollen. Du wolltest das Besondere doch auch. Nur deshalb stehe ich doch gerade hier, nur deshalb hast du dich auf meine Spielregeln eingelassen."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich kurzzeitig, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte betont beiläufig. Harrys Miene versteinerte sich wieder. Sein Geständnis war ihm zwar unangenehm gewesen, aber die Reaktion trieb seine Wut wieder an.

„Dann wirst du wohl ein erneutes Versagen zu deiner langen Liste fügen müssen, die du mit mir bereits angelegt hast. Kein Gewinn im Sport, dir von mir das Leben retten lassen müssen, kein politischer Sieg und jetzt bekommst du mich noch nicht Mal ins Bett. Muss frustrierend sein, dein Leben."

Harry hatte nur eine Sekunde Warnung, bevor ein Zauber in Richtung seines Gesichts schoss. Dank seines Trainings konnte er noch gerade so ausweichen, aber die nächsten Worte hörte er, während er sich in Verteidigungsstellung brachte.

„Immer noch besser als sich die ganze Zeit zu wünschen, nicht aus dem Wald zurück gekommen zu sein."

Harrys Haltung brach zusammen. Als er das triumphierende Grinsen seines Gegenübers sah, explodierte etwas in ihm und eine unkontrollierte Welle Magie schoss in Richtung Malfoys. Dieser sah erschrocken auf Harry und dachte nicht einmal daran, sich zu schützen.

Harry riss sich notdürftig zusammen, holte seine Magie zurück und nutzte den Schwung, um sich gegen die Schutzzauber nach Hause zu apparieren.

----

geht bald weiter, versprochen....


	8. irritation

**Irritation**

_Juni: Danke. Freut mich, dass dir die fehlende Romantik noch nicht den Spaß verdorben hat. Wird auch wieder aufregender. :o) LG _

Draco starrte noch immer auf den Punkt, an dem ein magisch überladener Harry Potter verschwunden war. Obwohl er Triumph verspürte, den Anderen getroffen zu haben, gab ihm die Verzweiflung in dessen Gesicht einen Stich. Potters Worte hatten ihn so wütend gemacht, weil sie stimmten. Draco war noch immer in dessen Gegenwart der kleine abgewiesene Junge, der endlich einen Kampf gewinnen wollte. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob er dabei alles verlor, was er eigentlich wollte.

Entgegen seiner Worte, hatte er genossen, für Harry eine Art Lebenselixier zu sein, zu schaffen, was seine Freunde nicht erreichten; Potter aus seiner Erstarrung zu befreien. Es war neu für Draco, sich gebraucht und gewollt zu fühlen. Er hatte es sich immer gewünscht, eine große Rolle im Leben anderer, ihm wichtigen Menschen zu spielen, aber dieses Ziel nie erreicht. Scheinbar hatten sich durch den Kontakt mit einem seiner Hauptidentifikationsfiguren auch unterdrückte Gefühle befreit, die nach Anerkennung des Anderen strebten, nach Zuneigung und Wertschätzung. Voller Selbstverachtung schmiss Draco eine Vase gegen die Wand.

Er musste endlich erwachsen werden und Potter zu den Akten legen. Von diesem depressiven Typen war keine Zuneigung zu erwarten und Draco wollte sie unter diesen Umständen auch nicht haben. Wenn er Potter nicht erniedrigen konnte, gab es aus dem Kontakt nichts mehr heraus zu holen.

Die Chance dazu hatte er siegessicher selbst verspielt, stellte er mit einem Blick auf Potters Tasche auf dem Boden fest, aus der ein selbst gestrickter Miniatur-Pullover schaute.

Draco holte tief Luft, ging zu seiner Minibar, schenkte sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein und stürzte ihn hinunter. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Schritt stellte er fest, dass ihn die Auseinandersetzung nur noch weiter erregt hatte. Der Sex mit Potter wäre bestimmt hart, schnell und sehr befriedigend gewesen. Tief ausatmend stellte er das Glas ab und ging in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, während er begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Ein letztes Mal Selbstbefriedigung mit dem Bild eines aufgeladenen Potters vor Augen würde nicht schaden.

Harry war erstaunlicherweise in einem Stück in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, was er sofort auseinander nahm. Der nutzte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab, als er den Tisch gegen die Wand schmiss, die uralte Schrankwand zertrümmerte, das Sofa auseinander riss. Erst als seine Faust in einem Spiegel landete, kam er etwas zu sich. Derart hatte er die Kontrolle seit Jahren nicht verloren. Während des Auror-Trainings hatte er gleichermaßen Zeit mit Beruhigungsübungen verbracht, wie er in Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber steckte. Sein Coach hatte sein Temperament für das größte Problem im Weg einer möglichen erfolgreichen Karriere gehalten. Wilde Magie passierte Zauberern und Hexen selten, wenn sie gelernt hatten, ihre Kraft in den Zauberstab zu lenken. Harrys Depressionen hatten ihm jedoch nicht geholfen. Wenn er aus seinen Tiefen kam und sich seiner selbst sicher wurde, tendierte seine Magie dazu, den Fokus zu verlieren und sich selbst einen Weg zu suchen.

Über die Jahre hatte Harry gelernt seine Kontrollverluste zu verstecken und in Momenten höchster Anspannung zu unterdrücken, bis er sein eigens dafür eingerichtetes Trainingszimmer erreichte.

Malfoy hatte in ihm nicht nur unterdrückte Gefühle und Erinnerungen wieder verstärkt, er hatte Harrys erlernte Kontrolle zerstört. Harry fühlte sich bloßgestellt, hoffnungslos und ernsthaft durchschaut. Malfoy hatte Recht. Harry hatte so lange mit der unmöglichen Erwartung des Selbstopfers gelebt, dass er es nie geschafft hatte, neben seinem unfreiwilligen Märtyrertum einen Lebenssinn zu entwickeln. Wie konnte irgendjemand erwarten, dass sich ein 17-jähriger für ein abstraktes übergeordnetes Wohl opferte? Und wenn aus Verzweiflung und mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein eine solche Rolle einmal akzeptiert war, wie sollte ein heranwachsender Mensch sich dieser wieder entledigen und einen befriedigenden Selbstzweck in seiner Existenz finden?

Harry hatte während seiner Überlegungen angefangen erneut auf den Spiegel einzuboxen. Er spürte nichts mehr, aber sah mit bissiger Befriedigung, wie das Blut an seiner Hand herunter rann.

Plötzlich sackte er in sich zusammen. Wem wollte er denn etwas vormachen? Malfoy hatte auch in dem anderen Punkt Recht. Harry wollte sich durch das Werben begehrt und wichtig fühlen. Er hatte es genossen, wieder Lebensenergie aus einer menschlichen Beziehung zu ziehen.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er jedoch keinen Grund, seinem Begehren für Draco nicht einfach nachzugeben. Er würde keine Wertschätzung aus einer und schon gar nicht dieser Beziehung ziehen, wenn er sich selbst nicht schätzen konnte. Er sollte einfach zurück gehen, sich Draco hingeben und das Kapitel abschließen. Bei diesem Gedanken stellte er fest, dass seine Erregung zum ersten Mal nachließ. Er wollte sich nicht hinlegen und nehmen was kam, er wollte mit Draco darum kämpfen, wie um alles. Er wollte Sex mit Draco, würde ihn haben und danach ernsthaft versuchen, sich seinen Problemen zu stellen. Da der Blonde dann hatte, was er wollte, würde er Harry in Ruhe lassen und dieser würde bevor eine erneute Verzweiflung zuschlagen konnte, endlich den Therapeuten aufsuchen, den Hermione für ihn herausgesucht hatte. Eine zusätzliche Erniedrigung würde es nicht geben. Alles was Harry an Stolz zu verlieren hatte, war gegangen. Warum nicht wenigstens aus der erotischen Seite dieser Beziehung das Bestmögliche herausholen? Vielleicht stellte er ja fest, dass er Blonde im Bett gar nicht viel zu bieten hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken beruhigt und erneut erregt, zauberte er seine Wunden sauber und zu und ging Richtung Badezimmer.

* * *

_Soo, für das nächste Kapitel gibt es schon mal die slash warnung, wenn auch nicht zu grafisch._


	9. jetzt

_An Alle: Nochmal Warnungen, dass es jetzt slash sex gibt. Und das nächste kapitel ist schon in arbeit. Danke für Zuspruch und Rückmeldungen. Macht das Schreiben so viel leichter. Und es macht Spaß eure Spekulationen und Anregungen und Kritiken zu lesen. Danke!_

_Juni: Ganz liebes danke. Geht mir genauso, ich lese diese Stories nur auf Englisch, weil ich die Deutschen auch recht einfaltslos finde. Aber es tut gut zu lesen, dass du diese hier nicht so weit ab und langweilig hälst. Vielen Dank. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel :o) LGP-Accio_

**Jetzt**

_Malfoy,_

_ich bin einverstanden. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.  
Einmal und nach meinen Regeln oder gar nicht.  
Wenn du das Kapitel auch gern abschließen würdest, sei am Samstag 18 Uhr bei mir._

_Harry Potter_

Draco starrte unverwandt auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Er musste zugeben, dass er einen spektakulären Orgasmus erlebt hatte, als er sich vorstellte, was anstelle Potters Verschwinden hätte passieren können. Er hatte auch nicht geschafft, den Anderen völlig aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, wie er es geplant hatte. Stattdessen spürte er jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Zauberstab benutzte, einen Stich. Dieser Zauberstab hatte an Symbolik nichts eingebüßt. Er war ihm abgenommen worden, als er Potter nicht angreifen wollte, hatte geholfen den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, war ihm von Potter freiwillig zurückgegeben worden. Obwohl Draco Harry gerne verabscheuen würde, er konnte es nicht. Er wäre auch depressiv oder wütend, wenn ihm die Wahl zwischen Welt retten und sterben gelassen worden wäre. Kein Mensch oder gar Teenager sollte in die Rolle eines Märtyrers gezwungen werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Harry zwar in sich gekehrt geworden, aber hatte an Menschlichkeit nichts verloren. Warum sonst würde ihn der Junge von damals aus den Flammen geholt haben. Gleichzeitig sah Draco keine andere Wahl, als den anderen Mann zu verabscheuen. Er war zu anders, zu perfekt und das Schlimmste war, er war in der Lage, Draco unter die Haut zu gehen. Draco wollte sich nicht mit Harry beschäftigen, weil er dann gezwungen wäre, sich mit sich selbst auseinanderzusetzen. Es war leichter auf den Anderen als schwach herab zu blicken, als ihn mit Respekt zu behandeln und sich selbst in Frage stellen zu müssen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke, auf dem der vergessene Pullover lag.

Entschlossen nahm er Stift und Papier und schrieb er eine Antwort an Potter. Eine feste Zusage gab er nicht, da er die Tage bis Samstag nutzen wollte, um sich zu entscheiden.

Harry hatte bis Sonnabend jede erdenkliche Gefühlswandlung durchlebt. Dem Tag selbst sah er ruhig entgegen. Nach dem Aufstehen kümmerte er sich um Haushaltspflichten, kochte sich ein leichtes Essen und duschte ausgiebig. Unter der Dusche sorgte er für einen schnellen Samenerguss, um den größten Druck von sich zu nehmen, falls Draco käme. Er hatte absichtlich die Verabredung auf eine Woche später gelegt, um sich zu beruhigen und sich sicher zu werden, was der Abend für ihn bringen könnte.

Kurz vor sechs schenkte er sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein, nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Er las nicht wirklich, aber brauchte etwas, um seinen Blick von der Uhr in der Ecke des Raumes abzuwenden. Wenn Draco käme, war alles offen. Insgeheim hoffte Harry, dass der Blonde erschien. Sollte er sich jedoch nicht blicken lassen, hätte Harry auch keine Ausrede mehr, das Kapitel nicht zu den Akten zu legen.

Als es klopfte, huschte sein Blick dennoch in diese Ecke. 18.01 Uhr. Grinsend erhob er sich und schlenderte zur Tür.

Draco war makellos gekleidet. Als sich die Tür öffnete und ihn ein leicht grinsender Potter ansah, zweifelte er erneut an seiner Entscheidung. Er konnte und durfte sich nicht auf die Regeln des Anderen einlassen. Ohne ein Wort zwischen den Beiden trat Harry einen Schritt zurück, Draco schritt an ihm vorbei und sah sich betont lässig um. Erst nachdem er dem gesamten Raum Beachtung geschenkt hatte, wandte er sich Harry zu und sprach betont unbeteiligt.

„Ich werde mich nicht mit dir aussprechen. Falls das eine deiner Regeln ist, können wir es sofort vergessen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, noch immer ein amüsiertes Lächeln tragend.

„Ich habe dich nicht zum Reden herbestellt. Meine Regeln sind einfach. Wir haben Sex in meinem Haus. Wir nehmen uns die Zeit, die wir brauchen, um das abzuschließen. Wir vereinbaren ein Sicherheitswort, für den Fall das uns die Kontrolle entgleitet und einer nicht mehr will. Der Rest wird sich zeigen."

Draco wollte nicken, aber hatte das Gefühl nicht kampflos zustimmen zu können.

„Ich werde mich von dir nicht ficken lassen. Wenn wir Sex haben, bist du sub."

Scheinbar verkniff sich Harry ein Augen rollen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Für jemanden, der nicht reden wollte, steht dein Mund nur selten still. Das Wort, was uns nicht aus Versehen rausrutschen sollte ist Lockhart. Einverstanden.?"

Während seiner kurzen Ansage hatte er den Abstand zwischen den Beiden überwunden, eine Hand an den Verschluss des Umhangs von Draco gelegt und ihm durchgehend direkt in die Augen geschaut. Der Blonde schüttelte sich, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Stattdessen nickte er und griff mit beiden Händen nach Harrys Kragen.

Der Kuss war ein Kampf. Wie alles zwischen ihnen. Draco biss Harry in die Unterlippe und nutzte dessen Protest um seine Zunge in den Mund des Anderen zu schieben. Harry hatte mit einer Hand fest die Haare im Nacken von Draco gegriffen, während er mit der anderen dessen Umhang löste. Keiner von beiden konnte genau sagen, wie sie es in Harrys Schlafzimmer geschafft hatten, aber irgendwie waren sie im Bett gelandet.

Ihr erster Sex war wütend und vom Kampf um Dominanz geprägt. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem ersten Hoch erholten, hatte Harry sich sanft von Draco gelöst und war auf die Seite des Bettes gerollt. Er hatte gewusst, dass er Draco die Top Position lassen würde. Er hatte seine Wohnung nur gewählt, um nicht aus dem Haus geworfen werden zu können. Alles Weitere lag jetzt bei Draco. Von dem Blonden abgewandt fing er wieder an kontrolliert zu atmen. Er ging davon aus, dass der Blonde sich sobald wie möglich aus dem Staub machen würde.

Draco sah auf einen abgewandten Harry Potter. Der Andere war nackt auf der Decke zusammengerollt und schien mit sich und der Welt zufrieden zu sein. Obwohl Draco es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte es ihm einen Stich gegeben, dass der Andere direkt nach dem Kommen von ihm abgelassen hatte. Anstelle sich darüber zu freuen, dass Harry zwar einerseits wie verrückt um Dominanz gekämpft hatte, sich aber ihm nächsten Moment auf erotischste Weise selbst gefingert hatte, um Draco seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen, fühlte sich Draco um die Leidenschaft und Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen beraubt. Einmal schien plötzlich ein dehnbares Wort. Eine Nacht wäre immer noch nicht wirklich als wiederholt zu sehen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Finger nach Harry aus und strich ihm über den Rücken. Die einzige Reaktion war ein leichtes Schauern. Draco nahm das als positives Zeichen und fing an Harrys Rücken, seinen Hintern und dessen Beine zu streicheln. Ein leichtes Seufzen war das einzige Zeichen, dass Harry nicht bereits schlief. Draco ließ seine Finger über die Seite des Dunkelhaarigen wandern, schlüpfte unter dem lockeren Arm durch und strich über Harrys Nippel. Harry schob sich, ohne Draco anzusehen, näher an ihn heran.

In Draco schnappte etwas zu. Er wollte, dass der Andere deutlicher reagierte und zeigte, dass auch er eine weitere Runde schätzen würde. Er manövrierte sein eines Bein zwischen die beiden von Harry, griff nach dessen langsam wieder auferstehenden Erektion und rieb sich an dem verführerischen Hintern, bis auch er wieder voller Verlangen war.

Erneut erhielt er Seufzer und ein wenig mehr Nähe von Harry, aber der Andere wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr ansehen. Irritiert drückte Draco Harrys obere Schulter nach hinten, bis er dem anderen Mann in die Augen sehen konnte, die etwas passiv zu ihm aufblickten. Nach ihrem derart wütenden Sex, konnte Draco diese Passivität nicht ertragen. Er wollte jedoch noch nicht gehen. Also gab er sein bestes, Harry wieder in Stimmung zu bringen. Er ging dabei zärtlicher und liebevoller vor, als es eigentlich seine Stärke war, aber der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. Harry schien in seinen Armen und unter seinen Küssen zu schmelzen. Bald war von Distanz in seinem Blick nichts mehr zu sehen und Draco liebte den Glanz in den grünen Augen.

„Ich will dieses Mal dein Gesicht sehen, während ich in dich eindringe."

Harry schluckte, aber schlang seine Beine um Dracos Körper. Glücklich gab sich Draco dem Gefühl hin, einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben. Nach kurzer Zeit verließen ihn jedoch Gedanken und er ergab sich dem Gefühl mit Harry Potter zu schlafen. Nach seinem zweiten Orgasmus ließ er sich auf Harry fallen und blieb dort erst einmal liegen. Erst als ihn der afterglow verließ, bemerkte er, was er gerade gefühlt hatte und begann sich unruhig aus Harrys Umarmung zu befreien.

Anstelle jedoch enttäuscht oder verletzt zu wirken, grinste ihn Potter an. Draco brachte Abstand zwischen die nackten Körper und funkelte Potter mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, dass er einen Sieg errungen hatte. Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und band Draco an das Kopfteil des Bettes. Seine Augen forderten Draco auf, das Sicherheitswort zu verwenden, doch der wollte nicht aufgeben. Mühsam zwang der Blonde seinen Körper und seine Mimik in Passivität und wartete. Harry grinste nur noch breiter und begann Dracos Körper zu erforschen und mit Küssen zu übersähen. Er ließ sich jede Zeit bei seinen Erkundungen und schien nicht darauf aus zu sein, Draco erneut zu erregen. Draco merkte es erst recht spät, dass er sich völlig entspannt hatte, obwohl ihm die Kontrolle entzogen worden war. Der Gedanke, was Harry mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sich nicht groß einbringen konnte, erregte ihn erneut. Erschrocken versuchte er seine Aufregung zu verbergen, aber Harry schien einfach weiter das zu machen, was er die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Draco beruhigte sich wieder. Die Situation war einfach zu erotisch, um sie durch Panik zu verderben. Bevor er sich versah, ließ er sich in Harrys Händen fallen und genoss.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Harry schien mit seiner Zunge und seinen Händen das gesamte Gelände von Dracos Körper erforschen zu wollen. Doch bevor Draco sich langweilen konnte oder zu große Bedeutung seiner Passivität zumaß, hatte Harry eine erogene Zone gefunden oder ihn bewusst in volle Erregung zurück versetzt. Nur um dann wieder langsam seinen Erkundungen nachzugehen. Als Harry mit der Zunge in Draco eindrang, hielt es dieser nicht mehr aus. Er öffnete seine Beine soweit er konnte. Die Zunge drang tiefer ein, aber Draco wollte mehr.

„Potter! Entweder du fickst mich oder du bindest mich los, damit ich hier weiter machen kann."

Harry sah zu ihm auf. Draco kam fast bei dem Anblick des Helden zwischen seinen Beinen. Aber was immer an Rückversicherung Harry in Dracos Augen gesucht hatte, er nickte und kam Dracos Aufforderung nach.

* * *

soweit erstmal :)


	10. Kehrtwende

**Kehrtwende**

_An alle: danke für eure schönen rückmeldungen. Lese sie alle. Inhaltlich ist nach dem kapitel erst mal ein bruch, weil ich noch nicht entschieden habe, wie die beiden jetzt realistisch von dort weiter machen können. Kann also einen moment dauern, bevor es weiter geht :o)_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_Juni: Danke :o) wie immer gern gelesen und ja, schnell weiter geschrieben. Anregungen und Wünsche zum weiteren Verlauf, sind erwünscht und willkommen :)_

_Snake3: Danke, das ist Mal ein Kompliment :o) ich dachte, Snarrys würden sich nie für eine Drarry Geschichte interessieren ;) ich finde auch genau die Spannung und notwendige Vermittlung spannend. Das macht die beiden Pairings dann auch ähnlich. Mit Schmalz kann ich auch nicht so richtig was anfangen. Muss auch krachen können und erotische Spannung existieren, sonst sind wir ohne vorwort bei heiraten und kindern (no offense) und das hat mit gefühlen für mich erstmal nicht viel zu tun. die sind häufig widersprüchlich und schwieriger mit den eigenen ansprüchen zu vereinbaren. Danke. _

** Kehrtwende**

Als Draco erwachte, fand er sich mit dem Kopf auf der sich hebenden und senkenden Brust eines schlafenden Harry Potters wieder. Langsam kamen die Ereignisse der Nacht zur Front seines Gedächtnisses und er schluckte. Er vermied hastige Bewegungen, als er den Kopf hob und den Schlafenden musterte. Harry schien zufrieden, zumindest friedlich. Draco lächelte und strich eine Strähne aus den Augen des anderen Mannes. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er in der Nacht die Kontrolle verloren hatte und er verfluchte sich. Er hätte nicht nach Harry greifen dürfen, als dieser sich angewandt hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass die beiden folgenden Orgasmen spektakulär gewesen waren und nicht wenig des Adrenalins aus der Tatsache kam, dass er Harry die Dominanz überlassen hatte. Aber ausgerechnet bei Harry Potter eine weiche Seite an sich selbst zu akzeptieren und sich fallen zu lassen, besonders wenn im Vornherein feststand, dass es sich um eine einmalige Angelegenheit handelte, war keine gute Idee.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Harry, kroch aus dem Bett und ging in seinem Kopf sämtliche Auseinandersetzungen durch, die er mit Harry geführt hatte. Alle seine Vorbehalte gegen den Schlafenden wurden erneut gelistet und halfen ihm, sich anzuziehen und zur Tür zu gehen. Er konnte dennoch nicht vermeiden, an der Tür noch ein einziges Mal zurück zu blicken. Als er in zwei geöffnete und passiv wirkende Augen schaute, stolperte er fast rückwärts gegen die Wand. Stattdessen schluckte er, während seine Augen das Gesicht des Anderen nach irgendeinem Zeichen für Gefühle durchforsteten, nickte Harry zu und zog die Tür auf. Alle bereit gelegten Sätze starben jedoch auf seiner Zunge. Er konnte Harry nicht sagen, dass er ihn abgehakt hatte. Er wollte nicht hören, dass dieser nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte. Die Schultern straffend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte erneut und ging aus der Tür. Harrys emotional unbewegte Augen verfolgten ihn in seinem Kopf noch bis aus dem Haus. Mit Mühe verließ er das Haus ohne zurück zu gehen, trat in den Garten und apparierte nach Hause.

Dort ließ er sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er da saß, aber es wurde bereits dunkel, als er sich endlich erhob und mit entschlossenem Schritt und fallenden Kleidern sein Badezimmer betrat.

Das war's. Das Kapitel Potter war abgeschlossen.

Er hatte ihn im Bett gehabt, obwohl der Andere gewusst hatte, was Draco von ihm wollte.

Er hatte die Nacht genießen können, obwohl er bereits hatte erfahren müssen, dass Potter ihn tiefer treffen konnte, als irgendein anderer Mensch, vielleicht abseits seiner Eltern.

Er hatte eindeutig mehr als Lust und Macht gefühlt, als sich der Andere ihm hingegeben hatte.

Er hatte sehen wollen, wie Harry die Kontrolle verliert und war glücklich über den Erfolg gewesen.

Er hatte sich offensichtlich unterbewusst fallen lassen wollen und war nicht enttäuscht worden.

Tief Luft holend ließ Draco das heiße Wasser der Dusche über sich laufen und fing an zu schluchzen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich verkalkuliert. Potter war ihm wichtig. Dessen Anerkennung und Zuneigung wäre einen hohen Preis zu zahlen wert gewesen. Aber Draco hatte alle Türen zugeschlagen, bevor sie sich ihm geöffnet hatten. Nach der Dusche zog er seinen Weasley Pullover an und kroch ins Bett.

Harry seufzte als sich seine Haustür schloss. Draco war wirklich gegangen. Noch in der Nacht hatte Harry gedacht, es hätte eine Veränderung gegeben. Draco hatte zuerst seine Siegeslust befriedigt. Er hätte dort aufhören können. Aber er hatte Harrys Nähe danach gesucht. Hatte ihn gestreichelt, hatte sich keine Sekunde von seinen Augen gelöst, als er erneut in Harry eindrang. Für Harry hatte es sich angefühlt, als wäre er geliebt und geschätzt. Als gäbe es für Draco in diesem Moment nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt, als Harrys Reaktionen und Gefühle. Durch diese Zeichen angespornt, hatte Harry Draco auf eine Art verführt, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Er hatte den Blonden loslassen sehen wollen. Er wollte, dass sich Draco fallen und von Harry fangen ließ. Es war ihm gelungen. Harry war mit dem Gefühl eingeschlafen, dass etwas Unveränderliches zwischen den Beiden entstanden war.

Zuerst war er erschrocken, als er durch ein Gefühl im Gesicht erwachte. Aber ohne die Augen zu öffnen, hatte er sich erinnert, mit welchem Gefühl er eingeschlafen war und wer ihn da berührte. Panik hatte ihn erst ergriffen, als er spürte, dass sich der Blonde versteifte und zurückzog. Schluckend hatte er seine Enttäuschung verborgen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Als er hörte, wie der Andere sich ohne Zögern auf die Tür zu bewegte, hatte er die Augen geöffnet und dem Gehenden hinterher gesehen. Er war auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als sich der Andere noch einmal umdrehte. Bestimmt käme noch eine verletzende Bemerkung. Doch Draco schien sich ertappt zu fühlen, als er sah, dass Harry nicht mehr schlief. Scheinbar zögerlich hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war ohne ein Wort gegangen. Mit starrer Miene hatte Harry gewartet, bis er hörte, dass unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel, bevor er sich wieder in seine Bettdecke einrollte und versuchte mit dem Geruch der Nacht in der Nase wieder einzuschlafen.

Als Harry erwachte, brauchte er länger, um sich zu orientieren. Als ihn die Erinnerung einholte, packte er sie sofort vehement zur Seite. Er hatte gewusst, was ihm blühte. Zugegebener Maßen hatten sich seine Erwartungen in die Nacht übererfüllt. Aber Dracos Reaktion danach hieß nur, dass der Blonde nicht so kaltschnäuzig sein konnte, wie er es selbst gehofft hatte. Es änderte nichts daran, dass Harry jetzt seine Entschlüsse umsetzen musste, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er zog mit Hand alle Laken und Bettdecken ab, verbrannte sie in der Badewanne, lüftete das Zimmer und hoffte jede Spur von Draco Malfoy aus seinem Leben verbannt zu haben. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Stuhl in der Zimmerecke bei der Tür. Auf ihm lag die Tasche, die Harry beim Quidditchspiel getragen und in seiner Wut bei Malfoy vergessen hatte. Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu. Der Pullover in ihr sollte ihn daran erinnern, was der Andere für ein gefühlloser Klotz war. Doch als er die Tasche leerte, fand er alles darin, was er mitgenommen hatte. Bis auf den Pullover. Kurz sackte Harry in sich zusammen, doch dann schob er entschlossen jedes Fünkchen Hoffnung in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und ging in die Küche.  
Er hatte einen Plan zu machen, wie er sein Leben verbessern konnte.

___________________

Anregungen? Spekulationen? Nehme gerne eure Meinung mit in meinen nächsten Schreibwahn auf :o)

__________


	11. Leerlauf

**Leerlauf**

_ Juni: Das ist ja voll lieb von dir. Du bist tatsächlich eine der wenigen, die Ideen eingebracht haben. Auch wenn ein „sie bleiben für immer zusammen" die Story recht schnell beenden würde, dass ist das Problem mit euch Romantikerinnen :o) Deine Sucht verstehe ich, bin auch slash süchtig :o) Aber ich brauche die Spannung, sonst bin ich schnell gelangweilt. Oder anders formuliert: einfach ist doch oft auch nur halb gefühlt, halb geklärt oder halb gelogen. Kompliziert liegt mir einfach mehr. Glücklich schließe ich damit ja nicht aus :o)_

_Zu deinem Harry/Snape oder Snape/James: Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich Severus zwar auch total, aber ich finde die Möglichkeiten innerhalb der Storygrenzen zu klein, um mit ihm viel zu arbeiten. Und wenn ich so weit weggehe vom Kanon, dass ich seine Jugend verhandle oder alles ändere, dann brauch ich auch nicht bei den Charakteren zu bleiben. Hat mich bisher nicht gereizt. Falls sich das noch mal ändert, melde ich mich bei dir :o)_

_Zissy: schöne Ferien dann!! Danke, das ist viel Vertrauen :o) Dann aber keine Beschwerden ;o), na gut, darfst dich trotzdem beschweren._

_Dann: die Begegnung danach:_

**Leerlauf**

Draco hatte Harry seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte es vermieden Kontakt aufzunehmen, hatte aber nicht aufhören können, an den Anderen zu denken. Wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte, wusste er noch immer nicht, aber es war ihm klar, dass er mit ihnen umgehen musste. So tun, als sei nichts passiert, würde nicht funktionieren. Bei Harry vor der Tür stehen und einfach weiter machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Zumal der Andere ihn wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht mehr sehen wollte. Seine üblichen Taktiken, jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen halfen ihm auch nicht weiter, weil es das nicht war, was er von Harry wollte. Zumindest offensichtlich nicht nur das. Wenn dem so wäre, könnte er die Sache jetzt abhaken. Stattdessen brannte die Erkenntnis in ihm, dass er Harry als Partner wollte, aber er sich selbst die Tour vermasselt hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er versagt, weil er gewonnen hatte.

Seine üblichen Ablenkungsmanöver schienen ebenfalls nicht den gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen. Wenn er eine potentielle Bettgeschichte kennen lernte, war er gelangweilt, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe des Bettes kam. Er versuchte es mit den charmantesten Begleitungen, die ihm einfielen. Doch sein Kopf war nie dabei und seine Lust auf die andere Person war maximal halbherzig.

Bis er eines Tages mit einer seiner Begleitungen zu einem Empfang einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ging. Der Mann saß im Vorstand irgendeines Kriegsfonds und lud Draco als Rendezvous ein. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich hatte er Lust auszugehen. Erfreut nahm er die Einladung an, sah sich stundenlang seine Kleidung an, um zu entscheiden, was er tragen würde und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich wirklich auf den Abend freute. Seine Verabredung war älter als er und wohlhabend, angenehm und forsch, aber eher unscheinbar. Vielleicht hatte Draco etwas Anderes in ihm gefunden, was sein Interesse derart weckte.

Aufgeregt ging Draco zum Kamin, als sich sein Besuch ankündigte. Erstaunlicherweise fand er die Komplimente des Mannes zwar angenehm und rückversichernd, aber ihn zu sehen, tat nichts mit Dracos Gefühlswelt. Seine Aufregung wuchs, obwohl er bereits am Arm seiner Begleitung auf den Festsaal zuging. Draco zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte er sich auf die Stimmung des Abends in dieser charmanten Gesellschaft gefreut. Er würde es auskosten, auch ohne den Grund für seine plötzliche Begeisterung zu kennen.

Der Saal war hübsch dekoriert und mit wichtigen, aber langweiligen Leuten gefüllt. Draco suchte noch immer nach dem Grund seiner Anspannung, bis sein Blick auf einen Mann fiel, der umgeben von jungen Männern und Frauen in einer Ecke nah des Buffets stand.

Seine Erkenntnis traf ihn hart. Er hatte geahnt, dass er Harry Potter wieder sehen würde. Der Mann ging regelmäßig auf diese Art von Veranstaltungen, obwohl er sie hasste. Draco hatte seine Jagd nach Harry auf eben solch einer Veranstaltung begonnen. Harry war der Grund gewesen, warum er sich so viel Zeit mit seinem Äußeren genommen hatte. Wenn er bewusst darüber nachgedacht hätte, wäre er bestimmt vor einer Begegnung zurück geschreckt. Doch jetzt, da er hier war, wenn Harry zum Greifen nah schien, würde er um nichts in der Welt einfach gehen. Er wollte aus der Nähe sehen, wie es Harry in letzter Zeit ging. Vielleicht war er ebenso deprimiert wie Draco und würde sich über eine lässig hingeworfene Einladung zu einer Wiederholung freuen. Vielleicht ging es ihm nicht gut, weil er sich heimlich in Draco verliebt hatte und mit seiner Verzweiflung umgehen musste. Er könnte sich wieder in seine abweisende Haltung zurückgezogen haben und niemanden an sich heran lassen.

Oder es ging ihm offensichtlich gut. Draco war während seiner Überlegungen auf den jungen Helden zu gelaufen, hatte seiner Begleitung etwas vom Buffet und Hunger zugemurmelt und befand sich mittlerweile in Hörweite Potters. Aus der Nähe konnte er sehen, dass Harry seine Schatten unter den Augen zwar nicht verloren hatte, aber deutlich vermindert. Die Haltung war straffer und Harry schien sich begeistert mit seinen Umstehenden zu unterhalten. Eine der Frauen berührte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit und lachte über jede Bemerkung ihres Angebeteten. Angewidert verzog Draco das Gesicht. Manche Leute hatten einfach kein Schamgefühl.

Da Harry ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, wandte sich Draco dem Buffet zu und sah, dass die Bowle noch näher an der Gruppe stand. Er beschloss, dass er Durst hatte und schob sich betont gelangweilt auf das Tablett mit den Gläsern zu, während er versuchte, Teile der Unterhaltung zu verstehen. Diese schien sich jedoch schlagartig zu ändern, als ihn ein junger Mann in der Gruppe bemerkte.

„Hey seht! Da ist Draco Malfoy. Habt ihr auch gehört, dass er sich jeden Abend eine andere Person mit nach Hause nimmt?"

Eine junge Frau lachte und Draco versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er der Unterhaltung folgen konnte. Dann vernahm er Harrys Stimme und seine Hand hielt auf dem Weg zum Glas inne.

„Wieso? Suchst du noch eine Begleitung für deinen Heimweg?"

Harry hatte ohne jede Eifersucht in der Stimme gefragt und Draco sank das Herz. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein anderer Zauberer versuchte, an ihm vorbei ein Glas zu greifen. Er lauschte nur dem amüsierten Lachen der Gruppe.  
"Das Gerücht kennt jeder. Ein Grund mehr daran zu zweifeln, wenn du mich fragst. Aber falls es stimmt, soll er die Zeit auf jeden Fall wert sein. Du solltest es versuchen und danach Details liefern."

Das war wieder Harry. Dracos Herz schlug schneller. Das war auf jeden Fall teilweise ein Kompliment, wenn bekannt war, dass Harry Dracos Bettfähigkeiten sehr wohl beurteilen konnte. Auch wenn es Draco einen Stich gab zu hören, wie unbeteiligt Harry ihn an Andere empfahl. Eine Frau, wahrscheinlich die an Harrys Arm, schien das auch nicht komisch zu finden.

„Würdest du das etwa ausprobieren? Nach allem, was über ihn gesagt wird? Er soll am nächsten Morgen nicht Mal den Anstand besitzen, mit seiner Bettgeschichte zu reden."

Draco beschloss, dass es Zeit war, sich seine Bowle zu nehmen. In diesem Moment stieß ihn jemand hart zur Seite und er stolpert zurück, gegen einen Mann aus der soeben belauschten Gruppe. Wütend funkelte er den aggressiven Zauberer an, der nur zu verstehen gab, dass es ihm egal war; er hätte seit Ewigkeiten versucht, Draco sanft zur Seite zu schieben. Ein Lachen und einige Worte hinter ihm ließen ihn jedoch eine passende Antwort vergessen.

„Hallo Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, machst du wieder Freunde."

Draco wandte sich langsam der Gruppe zu und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. Als er Harry endlich in die Augen sah, entfuhr ihm dennoch das Erste, was ihm in den Kopf kam.

„Meine Freunde sind weit weniger gewalttätig, aber danke. Ich muss wohl abgelenkt gewesen sein, weil ich hinter mir ein interessantes Gespräch verfolgt habe."

Harry grinste nur, während die Anderen verlegen von ihm weg sahen. Scheinbar hatte Potter gewusst, dass Draco ihn hören konnte. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit. Dann hatte Harry ihn mit Absicht glauben lassen, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, wenn Draco mit Anderen ins Bett ginge. Harry unterbrach seine Überlegungen.

„Wenn du unser Gespräch gehört hast, kannst du uns ja sagen, wie viel an den Gerüchten ist und wen du planst mit nach Hause zu nehmen."

Draco zuckte bei dem unbeschwerten Tonfall ein wenig zusammen. Harry schien es bemerkt zu haben und grinste noch breiter. Herausgefordert schlug er einen noch lässigeren Ton an.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn die Leute mein Schlafzimmer nicht mehr freiwillig verlassen. Zu meinen heutigen Plänen; ich werde wohl mit meinem Date auch wieder gehen."

Harrys Augen zogen sich kaum sichtbar zusammen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich sehe kein Date, aber ich bin mir sicher, die Person vermisst dich bereits."

Derartig entlassen, blieb Draco keine Wahl als sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu verbeugen und ohne Bowle das Weite zu suchen.

Das erwähnte Vorstandsmitglied erwartete ihn tatsächlich bereits ungeduldig.

„Du kennst Harry Potter? Kannst du mich ihm vorstellen? Er wäre so eine günstige Galleonsfigur für unseren Verein."

Draco versuchte den enthusiastischen Mann von einer Begegnung mit Potter abzuhalten, musste aber zügig die weiße Flagge hissen.

„Aber gern Nick."

„Mick!"

Draco zog sich kaum sichtbar zusammen und fühlte sich einmal mehr darin bestätigt, dass seine Aufregung nicht seiner Begleitung zuzuschreiben gewesen war. Schicksalsergeben trottete er hinter seinem Date her, auf den Mann seines Verderbens zu. Potter hatte den Platz in seiner Gruppe verlassen und wandte sich gerade von einer älteren Dame ab, als er Draco sah. Draco ließ sich von einem aufgeregten Date vor Harry schieben, setzte ein überdimensioniertes Lächeln auf und winke zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, während er sprach.

„Mick, das ist Harry Potter. Harry das ist…"

„Mick Farewell. Vorstandsmitglied von War-Restruction. So froh, dass Sie kommen konnten."

Dank seines Eifers, war Mick nicht aufgefallen, dass Draco vor seinem Nachnamen gestockt hatte. Wie ein Wasserfall redete er auf Harry ein, der zu Dracos Erstaunen, ernsthaft interessiert wirkte.

„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich?"

Draco schluckte als er Micks Frage hörte. Er wollte diese unangenehme Situation so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

„Wir waren zusammen in der Schule. Hogwarts."

Harry lachte und legte vertraulich eine Hand auf den Arm eines begeisterten Mick.  
"Draco ist so bescheiden. Wir haben auch jetzt noch regelmäßig Kontakt. Ich wüsste oft nicht, wen ich um Rat fragen sollte, wenn es nicht Draco gäbe. Er ist so ein hilfsbereiter und charmanter Mensch. Ich beneide Sie um ihre Begleitung."

Mick war damit beschäftigt, seine vor Stolz geschwellte Brust zu zeigen, so dass er nicht sah, wie Draco die Augen aufriss und Harry fragend anblickte. Harry zwinkerte nur, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch gerade wieder eine Frage, die ich mir von dir beantworten lassen würde Draco. Nicht jetzt, ich möchte ja nicht die Partystimmung verderben, indem ich den Abend mit Gesprächen über Zaubertränke und deren Wechselwirkung mit dunklen Flüchen anspreche, aber es wäre schön, dich bei Gelegenheit danach befragen zu können."

Mick schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob er Dracos erwähnten Expertenstatus gutheißen könne, rang sich dann aber scheinbar dazu durch, seiner anderen Mission Vorrang zu geben.

„Das trifft sich doch ganz hervorragend Herr Potter. Ich wollte Draco ohnehin in dieser Woche zu einem Restaurant ausführen, was verschiedene Themen in jeder Sitzecke anbietet. Es soll der letzte Schrei sein. Es ist möglich an den Niagarafällen zu speisen oder in einem buddhistischen Tempel. Wir könnten die Verabredung verbinden. Zuerst treffen wir uns zu dritt zum Essen, dass können Draco und Sie über das geschäftliche Reden. Ich würde Sie zu gerne für unseren Verein gewinnen."

Harry stimmte begeistert zu.

„Bestellen Sie bitte die Ecke mit dem Autodesign der 50er Jahre. Draco wird sie lieben."

Draco hatte den erstaunt offenen Mund noch nicht geschlossen, als Potter auch schon in der Menge verschwunden war. Wie konnte dieser Mann mit solcher Zielsicherheit das schlimmste Thema dieser Absteige wählen, Draco zu einer weiteren Verabredung mit seiner Begleitung zwingen und ganzheitlich Lügen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?

„Was für ein angenehmer und offenherziger Mensch, dieser Harry Potter. Ich freue mich, dass du ihn anscheinend bei seiner Arbeit unterstützt und deine … Herkunft nutzt, um ihm zu helfen."

Draco hasste es, wenn Leute subtil zu verstehen gaben, dass er sich noch beweisen müsse, um als rehabilitiert zu gelten. Er verabscheute die Selbstgerechtigkeit seines Begleiters und dessen vorhersehbaren Geschmack. Das erwähnte Restaurant war derartig kitschig, dass Draco keinen Fuß hineinsetzen wollte. Sein Begleiter war absolut davon überzeugt, Draco einen Gefallen zu tun, indem er ihn und den Krieg in einen positiven Kontext setzte. Wenn nicht Potter darauf bestanden hätte, sich mit Draco und seinem Date zu verabreden, hätte Draco dem älteren Zauberer keinen weiteren Blick geschenkt. Dank der Gerissenheit des Auroren, saß er jetzt jedoch mit seiner Begleitung fest. Er musste Harry zur Rede stellen.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Draco damit, Potter zu beobachten. Als dieser endlich Richtung Toiletten aufbrach, folgte er ihm unauffällig. Vorsichtig checkte er aus, dass auf diesem WC niemand Weiteres war, bevor er es durch einen Zauber von innen verschloss. Er konnte Harry in der einzigen besetzten Kabine hören, stellte sich zu den Waschbecken und wartete. Nach dem Spülgeräusch öffnete sich die Tür von Harrys Kabine. Draco lauschte den Fußtritten, verfolgte aus dem Augenwinkel den Weg des anderen Mannes, aber hielt seinen Blick auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. Erst als Harry das Wasser abstellte und sich vor Draco aufbaute, sah er lässig auf.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Potter? Seit wann sind wir Arbeitskollegen?"

Harry besaß die Frechheit zu grinsen.

„Ich wollte nur deinem eifrigen Date eine Chance geben, den Kontakt mit mir aufzubauen."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Warum würdest du das tun? Welches Interesse hast du an meinem Date?"

Harry lachte.  
"Keines. Aber ich habe ein Interesse an dir und deinem Wohlbefinden. Wenn du diesen Menschen daten willst, werde ich dich unterstützen. Ich konnte es zwar nicht mit ansehen, wie herablassend er mit dir umgesprungen ist, aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Außerdem werde ich es genießen, dein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du in dieses furchtbare moderne Restaurant musst."

In Dracos Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Kannte ihn dieser Mensch so gut, dass er seine Abscheu gegenüber dem Restaurant kannte? Er hatte das Thema der Restaurantecke gewählt, um Draco, treffsicher, zu ärgern. Mehr jedoch störte es ihn, dass Potter seinem Date vorwarf, was er selber tat und dass es dem Anderen offensichtlich nichts bedeutete, Draco mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Er griff nach seiner vertrautesten Waffe: Zorn.

„Zu meiner Unterstützung zu eilen und ihn zu ertragen, damit ich bessere Chancen habe, erscheint dir also nicht etwas gönnerhaft? Du glaubst also auch, ich hätte deine Hilfe nötig, um mir wieder einen Namen zu machen?"

In seiner Wut hatte Draco seine lässige Position verlassen, hatte sich aufgerichtet und sein Kinn vorgeschoben. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und er sah Potter hart in die Augen. Dieser jedoch lächelte nur, lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper vor und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand hinter Draco ab. Der Blonde war zu angespannt, um darauf zu reagieren und wartete stattdessen ab. Harry fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze hinter Dracos Ohr entlang. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme rau und kaum hörbar.

„Ich denke, dass du selbst jede Möglichkeit hast, dich von deinem Ruf zu lösen. Leute, wie diesen selbstgerechten, aufgeblasenen Lackaffen brauchst du nicht. Mich brauchst du nicht. Aber ich werde jede Gelegenheit nutzen, dich daran zu erinnern, dass du mich willst. Ich will, dass du nicht vergisst, dass du mich haben könntest und was du haben könntest."

Harry lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser schluckte und versuchte eine körperliche Reaktion auf diese körperliche Nähe und Harrys intensiven Blick zu unterdrücken. Unterdessen sprach Harry weiter.

„Ich wollte dich vergessen. Ich bewege mich. Mein Leben verändert sich und das auch dank deiner Offenheit. Der Moment, als du heute durch die Tür in den Saal getreten bist, hat mir gezeigt, dass ich dich zwar ausblenden kann, aber das nichts an meinen Wünschen ändert."

Nach einem weiteren suchenden Blick stieß Harry sich von der Wand ab, drehte sich zur Tür und warf ohne sich umzublicken in den Raum, dass er sich auf kommende Woche freue. Seine Haltung war wieder straff und selbstbewusst. Als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss, sank Draco wieder gegen die Wand und versuchte zu verstehen, was eben geschehen war, was er gehört hatte und was er damit anstellen sollte.


	12. Methode

_Erst Mal an alle: Danke :o) Eure Reviews haben bei mir einen richtigen Schreibschub ausgelöst. Sind schon 3 neue Kapitel fertig!_

_Zissy: Du bist schon so ein richtiger Harry Fan oder? :o) Aber ich mag es auch lieber, wenn es nicht so eine deutliche Unterwerfung einer Seite gibt. Nicht mein Schuh._

_ Juni: Geht mir auch so, ich mag Spannung und na ja, vielleicht nicht Romantik, aber einen klar positiven und hoffnungsvollen Bezug zwischen Leuten. Besonders kleine Gesten und so, wenn schon was da ist und die Beschreibung von Unmittelbarkeit, wenn einfach aus dem Bauch heraus gehandelt wird. Wenn es ein „sie sahen sich und plötzlich war ihnen klar, dass sie sich immer geliebt haben" Ding ist, fehlt mir die Zeit mitzukommen und eine Beschreibung möglicher Gründe. Und die Erwartung ist auch ganz wichtig. Aber wie das so ist, was ich mag, kann ich noch lange nicht schreiben :o) Die anderen Sachen per Mail :o)_

** Methode**

Harry ging pfeifend zum Fahrstuhl des Ministeriums. Er würde sich heute mit Draco und dessen Date treffen. Was er dem Blonden gesagt hatte, war größtenteils ehrlich gewesen. Er wollte Draco zeigen, was er haben könnte. Und er wollte es Draco in einer Umgebung zeigen, die ihn selbst gut dastehen ließ. Mick Farewell war ein Witz, er hatte keine Chance, jemanden wie Draco zu reizen. Genau deswegen, war es Harry auch recht, Draco zu einem weiteren Date mit dem Anderen zu zwingen. Im Vergleich hatte Harry die besseren Karten und bereits einen guten Teil von Dracos Interesse. Harry hatte bemerkt, wie sich Draco auf der Party in seine Nähe geschoben hatte. Sobald der attraktive Blonde den Saal betreten hatte, konnte Harry seine Augen nicht mehr von dem Anderen lassen. Er hatte Zeichen von Müdigkeit dessen Gesicht gesehen. Anstelle sich zu freuen, dass der Grauäugige mit seiner Entscheidung zu gehen unglücklich war, hatte es ihm einen Stich gegeben. Dem Slytherin stand es besser, selbstbewusst und überheblich durch die Welt zu gehen. Er hatte beschlossen, den Blonden zu reizen. Alles hatte funktioniert und das langweilige Date hatte seine Eifersucht befriedigt. Wenn sich Draco in dem kitschigen Umfeld des Restaurants, mit einem unerwünschten Date unwohl fühlte, vergrößerte es Harrys Chancen, den Blonden auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen.

Gedankenverloren war er in den Fahrstuhl gestolpert. Er bemerkte nicht, dass jemand ihn beobachtete. Da er noch Zeit bis zu seiner Verabredung zu überbrücken hatte, beschloss Harry zu laufen. Er machte das die meisten Tage, weil ihm seine Therapeutin dazu geraten hatte. Erstaunlicherweise half es ihm tatsächlich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Großteil seiner akuten Depression zu vertreiben. Der Therapeut, den ihm Hermione herausgesucht hatte, war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Harry als Trophäe seines Arbeitslebens zu betrachten, um zu bemerken, dass sich Harry bei ihm unwohl fühlte. Der Mann hatte Harry die ganze Zeit erzählt, wie er dieses und jenes in seinem Leben ändern könne, um glücklich zu werden. Die Ratschläge hätte er jeder Muggel-Frauenzeitschrift entnehmen können. Sich auf den Erfolg im Job konzentrieren, eine feste Partnerschaft aufbauen, lernen den Ruhm als etwas Positives zu akzeptieren usw. Kurz: Ändere dich, pass dich an, komme darüber hinweg, dass die Welt scheiße ist, werde einfach auch so. Und erzähle mir bloß nichts von dir, ich weiß doch alles schon.

Harry hatte nach drei Sitzungen aufgegeben und sich bei Hermione darüber beklagt, dass er wirklich Hilfe suche, aber sie in der Form kaum akzeptieren konnte. Hermione hatte daraufhin ihre Fühler weiter ausgestreckt und war bei einer Kriegsspezialistin gelandet, die einen eher ungewöhnlichen Lebensentwurf hatte und niemandem eine Vorstellung von Normalität aufdrückte. An diese hatte sie Harry vermittelt. Die vielen Treffen mit Hermione hatten ebenfalls einen positiven Effekt auf ihr Verhältnis. Harry begann zu erzählen, warum es ihm schlecht ging, was er fühlte und was er mit Draco erlebt hatte. Anstelle direkt zu werten, hatte Hermione nur zugehört und Harry in den Arm genommen. Die Beiden waren sich freundschaftlich wieder viel näher gekommen.

Auch in anderen Bereichen, hatte sich bei Harry etwas getan. Seine Therapeutin vermutete, dass ihm alleine die Entscheidung, etwas zu ändern, bereits einen großen Auftrieb gegeben hatte, da Harry sich wieder eher dazu in der Lage sah, sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Er hasste die Welt noch immer und seine Therapeutin widersprach ihm nie, wenn er die Gründe dafür nannte. Im Moment arbeiteten sie daran, Harry mehr Raum für seine Gefühle, vor allem die Wut, zu geben, anstelle den Fokus nur auf die Unterdrückung der Selben zu legen. Meditation wurde vorübergehend vom Tagesplan gestrichen, dafür Schreien und Boxen drauf gesetzt. Außerdem hatte sie ihm wertvolle Tipps gegeben, wie er sich Raum und Umstände schaffen konnte, in denen er sich mit sich selbst auseinander setzen konnte. Zu erledigende Wege in Spaziergänge zu verwandeln, war einer der Methoden, die funktionierte. Jedenfalls nach der Arbeit. Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht davon überzeugen, früher aufzustehen, um zur Arbeit zu laufen. Vielleicht sollte er die Arbeit im Ministerium auch einfach hinwerfen. Er war einfach kein geeigneter Bürobewohner.

Derartig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Harry recht spät, dass ihm jemand folgte. Irgendwann schalteten sich seine Auror Alarmglocken jedoch wieder ein und er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm lief Draco Malfoy, als wäre es der reine Zufall, denselben Weg wie Harry zu nutzen. Harry blieb stehen und wartete, bis der Andere ihn erreichte. Draco tat, als sei es ein gewöhnliches Ereignis, Harry Potter auf der Straße zu treffen und ging schlendernd auf den Auroren zu. Mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln nickte er und machte sich daran, an Harry vorbei zu gehen, als dieser ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Was machst du hier Draco?"

Draco sah mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue auf Harrys Hand.

„Offensichtlich mit dem berühmten Harry Potter Händchen halten."

Harry lachte und lockerte seinen Griff, nahm aber seine Hand nicht weg.

„Bist mir du mir deswegen gefolgt? Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, mich wissen zu lassen, was du willst?"

Draco drehte seine Hand und zog den Arm etwas zurück, bis sich seine Handinnenfläche gegen die von Harry lockerer Hand legte. Er verschränkte ihre Finger und sah nachdenklich zu Harry auf.

„Vielleicht musste ich es erst einmal testen, bevor ich wissen konnte, dass ich es will."

Harry wurde warm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco nicht über ihre verschränkten Hände sprach, sondern über ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, blitzte es. Draco wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, als er sich zu der fotografierenden Person umdrehte, aber Harry hielt ihn fest. Verwirrt sah er von einem untersetzten Herrn mit einer Muggelkamera zurück zu Harry, der den Mann anscheinend ebenfalls für einen Muggel hielt.

„Wenn Sie noch nie zwei Schwule gesehen haben, waren Sie wohl auch noch nicht in San Francisco!"

Dann lehnte er sich Draco entgegen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja nach deiner Verabredung noch Zeit, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen. Zumal Mick ohnehin erwartet, dass wir noch Zeit miteinander verbringen."

Als Harrys Mund sich fast an Dracos Ohr befand, blitzte es erneut und Draco fluchte. Er warf dem Mann einen bösen Blick zu, worauf hin dieser schnell das Weite suchte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Begleiter.

„Mick erwartet auch, dass du mir Fragen zu deiner Arbeit stellst. Er wird wohl nicht erfahren, dass diese Erwartungen wenig mit der Realität zu tun haben."

Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Draco konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry sich tatsächlich auch darauf gefreut hatte, mit dem Blonden über seine neusten Theorien zu philosophieren. Das Date, ohne sich die Blöße zu geben, tatsächlich eine Verabredung zu erfragen, war zwar das Hauptanliegen gewesen, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco ihm auch auf theoretischer Ebene Begeisterung für Zaubertränke zeigen konnte, welche Harry bei seinen Nachforschungen helfen konnte. Er hatte vor einigen Wochen ernsthaft angefangen, dunkle Flüche zu untersuchen, die sich anders verhielten, wenn sie an Personen unter dem Einfluss von Zaubertränken angewendet wurden.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vergessen habe, dir das zu sagen, Draco. Ich wollte dich wirklich etwas fragen. Ich hätte mich nach unserer Vorgeschichte nur nicht getraut, dir das zu sagen, weil du es für einen Vorwand gehalten hättest, dich zu sehen."

Draco sah unentschlossen aus, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass er zum Experten erklärt wurde oder darüber ärgern, dass Harry scheinbar keinen Vorwand suchte, sich mit Draco zu treffen. Vielleicht konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, jedenfalls zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze, wenn wir schon die Zeit haben, kann ich mir auch deine Frage anhören. Wahrscheinlich ist sie jedoch zu oberflächlich, um mein wissenschaftliches Interesse zu wecken."

Harry grinste, drückte noch einmal die Hand des Anderen und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Draco ließ jedoch die Hand nicht los. Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und hob fragend beide Augenbrauen.

„Können wir nach dem Essen zu mir gehen? Ich will nicht mehr Zeit als nötig in dem Restaurant oder mit Mick verbringen. Aber komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken."

Harry grinste nur noch breiter, lehnte sich vor und küsste den erschrockenen Draco leicht auf den Mundwinkel.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was an meinen Gedanken falsch sein könnte."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Draco endgültig los und ging. An der nächsten Ecke drehte er sich noch einmal um, aber der Fleck, an dem Draco gestanden hatte, war leer. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sah er noch immer den Mann mit der Kamera stehen, der ihn anstarrte. Augen rollend bog Harry um die Ecke.

Draco wartete unruhig auf das Eintreffen von Nick. Kichernd verbessert er sich. Mick. Der Mann hatte bei ihm so viel Eindruck hinterlassen, wie eine Muggelwerbetafel. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich Draco im Bett zu Tode gelangweilt. Er war froh, den Mann nach dem heutigen Abend nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Wenn er denn nur langsam käme und ihn zu Harry bringen würde. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry keine Fragen für ihn hatte. Kurzzeitig war er enttäuscht gewesen, weil Zaubertrankforschung tatsächlich seine Spezialität war. Aber Harrys Anmache hatten ihm eine völlig neue Perspektive auf den Abend gegeben. Potter würde zu ihm kommen. Er würde Draco weiter Avancen machen und Draco würde sie nicht ablehnen. Er hatte die einmalige Chance, wiederholten Sex mit dem Mann seiner Wahl zu haben, ohne sich selbst zu offenbaren. Aufgeregt zupfte an seinem Kragen und schritt zum Kamin. Die Uhr darüber zeigte, dass es genau die verabredete Zeit war. Als er schon überlegte, allein in das Restaurant aufzubrechen und die Wartezeit abzukürzen, rauschte es und Mick entstieg den grünen Flammen.

„Draco. Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Gehen wir?"

Draco hielt dem Anderen wortlos seinen Arm hin und ließ sich in den Kamin führen. Es war schon auch sein Stil, am Arm einer einflussreichen Begleitung zu erscheinen. Selbst wenn diese nicht in der Lage war, angemessene Komplimente zu machen.

Das Restaurant war weniger geschmacklos, als Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es gab einen neutralen, aber stilvollen Gang, von dem aus kleine Räume abgingen. Da die meisten besetzt waren, konnte Draco nicht hinein sehen, aber eine Tür zu seiner Rechten, stand offen. Dahinter befand sich eine Wiese. Ein paar Bäume und Berge schlossen darum. Die Sonne schien. Draco rollte fast mit den Augen, als er sich vorstellte, wie einige Leute in ein unbezahlbares Restaurant gingen, um darin ein unbequemes Picknick im Freien zu simulieren. Aber die Landschaft war in der Tat geschmackvoll und war echt.

Einige geschlossene Türen weiter, kam ihnen ein junger Kellner entgegen, der sie anstrahlte.

„Sie müssen die beiden Herren sein, auf die Harry wartet. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen Ihren Raum."

Draco ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er kochte. Wie kam dieser attraktive Mann zu dem Recht, Harry mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen? Ob Harry ihn kannte und wenn ja, woher? Musste Draco sich jetzt den gesamten Abend anschauen, wie ein Anderer mit Harry flirtete? Ungeduldig schritt er neben seinem Begleiter her. Der Kellner öffnete eine Tür auf der linken Seite und trat zurück. Erleichtert ließ Draco Micks Arm los und trat in den Raum. In die Werkstatt. Oder die Scheune. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es sein sollte, das er sah. 3 der Wände waren aus Holz, während die Vierte vertäfelt und mit Schallplatten behängt war. Die Dekoration der Holzwände bestand aus Werkzeug. In der Mitte standen drei halbe Autos. Sie waren ungewöhnlich sperrig und bunt lackiert. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon solche Muggelfahrzeuge gesehen zu haben. Zumal ihnen der vordere Teil fehlte. Eigentlich standen dort drei Kofferräume mit Rückbänken, die sich um einen nierenförmigen geschmacklosen Glastisch gruppierten. Harry saß in einem grellpinken breiten Heck, mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und zwinkerte dem sich zurückziehenden Kellner zu. Draco setzte sich schnell in das grüne Rückteil eines Muggelwagens, damit er nicht in dem Hellblauen enden müsste. Er gab sich Mühe, keine Reaktion auf Harry zu zeigen, der aussah, als hätte er gerade einen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen bekommen. Mick hingegen sah aus, als wenn selbst er nicht wüsste, worauf er sich da eingelassen habe. Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, beide seiner Begleitungen in die gewünschte Position zu manövrieren und dabei ordentlich zu verunsichern. Draco grinste jetzt auch. Es gefiel ihm, von einem cleveren Mann umworben zu werden und ganz nebenbei seinen unbeliebten Begleiter, der dieses schreckliche Restaurant vorgeschlagen hatte, unbehaglich zu sehen. Da der Kellner verschwunden war und da Harry gerade erklärte, dass Getränke und Speisen ohne Störungen einfach erscheinen würden, freute sich Draco auf einen interessanten Abend.

-----

das tu ich auch :o)


	13. Nähe

**Nähe**

_Reviewantworten:_

_ Zissy: Erm, tut mir ja leid, aber ein wenig dauert das mit dem korrekturprozess usw. dann doch. Außerdem erhalte ich keine reviews, wenn ich alles auf einmal poste. Wenn auch nicht alle so charmant sind wie deine ;o) Und nicht zuletzt: Ich schreibe halt nicht alles auf einmal...  
_

**Nähe**

Erneut bewies Harry Geschick darin, das Gespräch zu steuern, ohne Versprechungen zu machen. Er führte Mick an mehreren Stellen vor und brachte den Anderen schnell um die überhebliche Stellung, einen großen Beitrag zur Geschichte der Menschheit zu leisten, ohne dass sich dieser angegriffen zeigen konnte. Draco genoss die Show und bewunderte Harrys salonfähigen Zynismus, unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Vorwürfen, betreffend Harrys Essverhaltens. So geschickt der Andere im Umgang mit machtbesessenen Menschen manchmal war, das elegante Essen musste immer wieder freudigen Fingern auf dem Teller weichen. Als Draco das Gespräch zu langweilen begann, fing er an, Fragen zum Dekor zu stellen. Harry sprang enthusiastisch darauf an und Mick gab sich geschlagen. Er schien fast erleichtert, sich von den Beiden verabschieden zu können, aber Harry machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Mick, ich darf dich doch Mick nennen. Wir könnten uns am Wochenende zu einem Spiel Gobstone treffen und über meine Unterstützung Ihres Vereins reden. Draco, du kommst doch auch, oder?"

Draco musste sein gesamtes Malfoytraining aufbringen, um nicht die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen zu ziehen. Er liebte Gobstone, aber warum bestand Harry darauf, ihn ständig in der Nähe von Mick zu halten? Wollte er sicher gehen, dass Draco nicht nein sagen konnte oder nutzte er das Interesse des anderen Mannes, Draco nicht direkt fragen zu müssen? Oder hatte Harry gelogen und war eigentlich an Farewell interessiert? Das konnte nicht sein, warum sollte er dann Draco immer mit ins Boot holen. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, Draco konnte tatsächlich nicht einfach nein sagen. Ein weiteres Treffen würde ihm die Chance auf einen weiteren Versuch mit Harry geben, den er nicht selbst herbeiführen musste. Er versuchte die Begeisterung für das Spiel in seine Augen zu legen und nickte. Mick sagte nur vage zu und wollte sich erneut zurück ziehen, um Draco und Harry ihrem Gespräch zu überlassen, als Harry ebenfalls aufstand, Draco aus dem Sitz half und sich ebenfalls auf die Tür zu bewegte. Mick schien verwirrt zu sein.

„Wir haben die Verabredung in Dracos Bibliothek verlegt, weil Draco sämtliche Unterlagen dort zur Hand hat. Wir begleiten dich noch zur Tür des Restaurants."  
Offensichtlich verärgert sah Mick zu, wie Draco sich bei Harry einhakte und vor ihm her zur Tür ging. Seine Erniedrigung wurde nur gesteigert, als es blitzte, sobald sie in der Konstellation das Restaurant verließen. Draco erkannte den Mann auf der Stelle wieder. Es war derselbe Fotograph, nur diesmal ohne Muggelkamera, stattdessen eine aus der Zauberwelt. Neben ihm stand Rita Kimmkorn und grinste breit. Draco schloss daraus, dass sich der Mann nur als Muggel getarnt hatte, um den Beiden besser folgen zu können und ihren Bestimmungsort des Abends ausfindig zu machen. Es hatte funktioniert, da Draco sich in der Gegenwart des Fotografen nachlässig verhalten und nicht weiter auf ihn geachtet hatte. Er hatte sich schnell aus Harrys Sichtfeld begeben und war in einen Laden in der Nähe gehuscht, falls Harry sich noch einmal umdrehen würde. Danach war er nach Hause geschlendert und hatte sich auf dem Weg noch einen Prospekt für das Restaurant angesehen, den er am Tag davor besorgt hatte, um nicht unvorbereitet zu erscheinen. Vielleicht hatte der Fotograf von Kimmkorn darin blättern sehen und so den Ort ihres Treffens erfahren.

„Auf dem Weg zu einem Dreier die Herren? Oder haben die jungen Männer Sie stehen lassen? Wie kommt es, dass Mick Farewell mit Draco Malfoy das Lokal betritt, aber Draco Malfoy am Arm von Harry Potter wieder herauskommt, obwohl Mick Farewell direkt dahinter steht? Wieso haben wir ein Foto, was beweist, dass sich Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter bereits heute Nachmittag auf einer Muggelstraße geküsst haben? Was wird hier gespielt?"

Harry grinste Kimmkorn nur an.

„Schreib was du willst du alte Fuchtel. Das tust du ohnehin. Ich war nur höflich und habe Draco zur Tür begleitet. Herr Farewell hatte ein anderes Ziel und konnte deshalb diese Aufgabe ohnehin nur bis zur Restauranttür übernehmen."

Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich vor Mick und apparierte mit Draco in die Seitenstraße dessen Hauses. Draco stieß ihn ärgerlich davon.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es jetzt heißen wird, ich hätte mit dir und Farewell in einem Restaurant auf einer Rückbank Sex gehabt?"

Harry lachte so hart, dass er vorne über kippte. Nach einer Weile und mehreren Wiederholungen der Worte in seinem Kopf, musste Draco einstimmen. Das klang so absurd, dass selbst die größten Fans von Kimmkorn zweifeln würden. Auch wenn nicht, einen Ruf hatte Draco ohnehin nicht mehr zu verlieren. Außerdem hatten sie Mick allein gelassen, um mit Kimmkorn zu reden.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ging er um die Ecke, hielt Harry die Haustür auf und führte ihn zum Fahrstuhl. Im Fahrstuhl musste er sich an die Szene vor einigen Wochen erinnern und blickte betreten zu Boden. Bis er einen Arm um seine Hüfte spürte. Er hob den Kopf so schnell, dass er sich fast einen Wirbel ausrenkte.

Harry formte nur das Wort ‚höflich' mit seinen Lippen und führte Draco aus dem Fahrstuhl zu der Wohnungstür. Draco ging es bereits wieder besser. Er ging direkt auf die Bar zu und bot Harry einen Drink an. Erst als Harry seinen Feuerwhisky in der Hand hielt, sprach er wieder.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob du eine Bibliothek hast. Aber ich konnte mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, wie du in einem kleinen Arbeitszimmer sitzt. Zumal du nicht wirklich arbeitest."

Draco schob trotzig das Kinn vor.

„Nur weil ich mit meiner Arbeit kein Geld verdienen muss, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie das Wort nicht wert ist."

Er schritt auf eine Treppe zu und Harry folgte ihm kleinlaut. Die obere Etage der Wohnung bestand aus einer einzigen Fensterfront und 2 Wänden mit Bücherregalen. Die vierte Seite war offen und gab durch eine Glasbrüstung den Blick auf das Wohnzimmer frei. Zwischen den Büchern standen ein kleiner Beistelltisch, mehrere Sessel und ein etwas größerer Tisch, derzeit beladen mit Büchern. Harry schmunzelte und sah Draco an. Er senkte den Blick jedoch schnell wieder, da Draco etwas zu erwarten schien und lief in der Bibliothek umher.

„Nachdem ich den Ausblick genießen konnte, kommen wir doch zu meiner Frage. Ich habe in den letzten drei Jahren einige Fälle erlebt, in denen Opfer von dunklen Flüchen völlig anders reagiert haben, als es vom Angreifer angedacht war. In drei Fällen hat der Fluch tatsächlich kaum irgendeine Wirkung gezeigt. In anderen Fällen waren die Nebenwirkungen so unbekannt, dass die Opfer der Flüche lange Zeit in St. Mungos verbringen mussten. Bei den anderen Betroffenen, hatte der Fluch einfach nur eine andere Wirkung. Wir haben lange nach Parallelen zwischen den Opfern der Flüche gesucht. Vor einigen Monaten ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie alle den einen oder anderen Zaubertrank zu sich genommen hatten, bevor sie verhext wurden. Ich habe eine Liste der drei Zaubertränke mitgebracht, die zu einer Abschwächung der Zauber geführt haben, nahezu sogar deren Abwendung. Ich habe bereits die Zutaten verglichen, bin aber auf keine Gemeinsamkeiten gestoßen. Vielleicht weißt du aber mehr. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Zusammensetzung bestimmter Kräuter einen vergleichbaren Effekt hat. Ich habe auch die angewendeten Flüche und die Effekte aufgeschrieben. Ich hätte gern die dafür zuständige Abteilung im Ministerium gefragt, ob sie das untersuchen kann, aber die haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich erst einen Antrag durchbringen muss und dieser bei der geringen Erfolgsaussicht nicht durchkäme."

Draco war innerhalb kürzester Zeit von seinem Erstaunen, dass Harry wirklich eine Frage an ihn richtete abgelenkt worden. Er sah, worauf Harry hinaus wollte und die Möglichkeiten, die in einer erfolgreichen Forschung lägen. Potter hatte ihm tatsächlich ein spannendes Forschungsthema gebracht. Und Draco würde mit ihm zusammen daran arbeiten müssen, um sich die Situationen, die Flüche und bestimmte Hintergründe zu den Flüchen erklären zu lassen. Es würde ihm die Chance geben, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, ohne sich auf eine Stoßrichtung festzulegen. Noch während seiner Überlegungen, war er zum Regal gelaufen und hatte angefangen Bücher zu suchen. Er hatte am Nachmittag schon zur Sicherheit begonnen, Bücher, die sowohl Flüche, als auch Zaubertränke erwähnten, herauszusuchen. Aber die würden ihm im geschilderten Fall wenig nutzen. In rapider Geschwindigkeit stellte er Fragen an Potter und legte dabei einen immer höher werdenden Bücherhaufen an.

Potters Antworten und Fragen waren intelligent genug, um ihn in Dracos Respekt steigen zu lassen, auch wenn es deutlich war, dass der Auror keine nennenswerte Ahnung von Zaubertranklehre hatte. Draco brauchte ihn jedoch als Spezialist für die Wirkung und Theorie der Flüche und deren Behandlung. Anscheinend hatte Harry auch schon bei den Heilerinnen in St. Mungos nachgefragt, welche Zaubertränke in der Behandlung verwendet wurden, wie sie mit den Flüchen interagierten und welche Änderungen für die anders Betroffenen in der Behandlung vorgenommen wurden.

Draco freute sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit Potter. Der Mann schien ein Bedürfnis nach intellektuellen Aufgaben zu haben, von dem Draco bisher nichts geahnt hatte. Es fiel ihm auch immer mehr auf, dass Harry die letzten Wochen gut getan hatten. Was ihm einen Dämpfer versetzte. Wenn es Potter damit gut ging, ihn nicht zu sehen, hatte er dann nach Allem überhaupt das Recht, auf eine Fortsetzung zu hoffen? Ärgerlich schob er den Gedanken wieder weg. Harry wollte ihn und Draco wollte mehr von Harry. Wie viel, das würde sich zeigen.

Nachdem das Problem von Potter kurz skizziert worden war, hatten sie zusammen einen Plan entworfen, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden, um dem Problem auf die Spur zu kommen. Draco hatte Harry das Versprechen abgenommen, die Ergebnisse seiner Forschung nicht ungefragt an das Ministerium weiterzuleiten.

Gerade fing Draco an zu überlegen, ob ein weiteres Treffen mit Harry ausmachen sollte oder einfach das Gobstonetreffen am Wochenende abwartete, als er sah, dass Harry sein Notizbuch zur Seite gelegt hatte und Draco fragend ansah. Vielleicht hatte Draco in seiner Überlegung überhört, dass er etwas gefragt worden war. Er gab es ungern zu und starrte einfach nur zurück. Harry lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und griff nach seinem Umhang. Draco nahm sich keine Zeit zu überlegen. Er würde Potter nicht zum zweiten Mal aus seiner Wohnung gehen lassen, ohne ihm das Schlafzimmer gezeigt zu haben. Nicht nach den Anmachen von Harry bei der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung und heute Nachmittag. Er erhob sich ebenfalls, nahm Harry den Umhang wieder ab und warf ihn hinter sich über den Sessel. In Harrys amüsierte Miene schien sich auch Verwirrung zu schleichen und Draco fühlte, wie er an Sicherheit gewann. Er knöpfte sich das Hemd langsam auf, nahm dabei seine Augen jedoch keine Sekunde vom Gesicht des Anderen. Als Harry schluckte, grinste Draco.

„Du hast noch nicht den Rest meiner Wohnung gesehen. Ich würde dir gern mein Schlafzimmer zeigen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er die Treppe hinunter unten blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu einem noch immer erstarrten Harry um. Er ließ sein Hemd über die Schultern gleiten. Mehr Einladung schien Potter nicht zu brauchen, um Draco zu folgen. Grinsend nahm ihn Draco in Empfang, zog ihn an sich und sah ihm in die Augen. Harry schloss seine scheinbar zufrieden, seufzte und legte den Kopf leicht schief. In Draco machte sich Zufriedenheit und Leidenschaft breit, als er die vertrauensvolle Geste sah. Er zögerte den Kuss jedoch noch etwas hinaus und betrachtete Harry aus der Nähe. Der Andere hatte dichte Wimpern, Augenbrauen und bereits Stoppeln. Wenn sich Draco richtig erinnerte, war Potter auch sonst wesentlich beharrter als er selbst. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war kaum noch zu sehen und obwohl Harry an Gewicht gewonnen hatte, war sein Gesicht noch ausgeprägter geworden. Keine klassische Schönheit, aber alles, was Draco an einem Mann sehen wollte. Ihm fiel auf, wie lange er sich diesen Moment gewünscht hatte und wollte ihn genießen. Erst als Harry blinzelte und verwirrt die Augen wieder öffnete, verschloss Draco ihm den Mund, bevor Potter durch eine Frage die Stimmung ruinieren konnte. Draco hätte ihm ohnehin nicht antworten können. Er wollte auch gar nicht. Was er wollte, war mit Harry ins Bett gehen, also zog er ihn hinter sich her dorthin.

Es gab wenig Kampf. Beide wollten Sex und schienen relativ wenig Interesse daran zu haben, ihn durch Machtkämpfe zu verzögern. Einen unangenehmen Moment gab es nur, als Harry unterm Kissen den Weasley-Pullover fand. Draco fand auf die Schnelle keine Ausrede, aber Harry forderte zum Glück auch keine ein. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen hatte Harry ihn sich einfach über den Kopf gezogen und hatte sich eingekuschelt. Draco hatte nicht protestiert, obwohl er sich lieber an einen nackten Mann geschmiegt hätte, da er hoffte, etwas von Harrys Geruch würde sich im Gewebe für einige Nächte halten. Zufrieden war er eingeschlafen und verwirrt erwacht.

Das Bett war kalt und die andere Seite leer. Hatte er die Nacht mit Potter etwas geträumt? Vielleicht war der Mann nur zur Toilette gegangen. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde Draco jedoch unruhig und richtete sich auf. Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl, der vor dem Einschlafen noch Harrys zusammen gesammelte Kleidung beherbergt hatte. Er war leer, bis auf den zusammengefalteten schwarzen Pullover mit silbernen Rändern. Warum war Potter ohne Nachricht gegangen? Hatte Draco irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Dachte Harry, er würde rausgeworfen werden, wenn er Dracos Gastfreundlichkeit überstrapazierte? Bevor Draco von den Fragen überrollt werden konnte, beschloss er, sich am Wochenende direkte Antworten zu holen. Er redete sich ein, froh zu sein, nicht mit Harry über die Ereignisse zwischen ihnen reden zu müssen. Er hatte seine Erkenntnis, wie wichtig ihm Harry war, bereits wieder in den hintersten Teil seines Gedächtnisses verbannt.


	14. Opportunist

**Opportunist**

_**Anmerkung**: _

_Gobstone: ein Murmelspiel, wird erwähnt bei . Murmeln, die den gegnerischen Zauberern stinkende Flüssigkeiten entgegenspritzen. Wird nichts weiter dazu gesagt, außer dass noch der Gobstone Club erwähnt wird (im 5. weil Umbridge alles verbieten lässt und im 6. weil Snapes Mutter Vorsitzende des Clubs war). Habe also meiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen, wie Murmelspiele ausgebaut sein könnten. Gibt da ja verschiedene Regeln. Hier gibt es einen Kreis, in dem ist ein Hindernispark aufgebaut. In diesem Kreis befindet sich ein weiterer, dort sollen die Murmeln landen. Es ist erlaubt, andere Murmeln aus dem Kreis zu hauen, so lange diese nicht direkt angespielt werden. Schafft eine Murmel, also zum Beispiel die von Draco, eine andere, also die von Harry, aus dem Kreis zu schubsen, wird Harry bespuckt. Ist also eine wilde Mischung aus Boules, Minigolf, Billard…_

**_Zu den Reviews:_**

_ zissy: hihi, ich verstehe das gut, mir geht es ganz genauso. Aber es gibt ja zum glück auch noch bibliotheken. Und: auf den englischen seiten mehr schöne fics. Und: ich versuche mich zu beeilen. Kannst ja bei jedem kapitel von vorne anfangen :o) ja, leider, das alleine aufwachen._

_Juni: Danke und: Schöne Idee. Ich werde später auch noch einen artikel einbauen, aber leider war das O Kapitel schon fertig bei deinem Vorschlag. Im moment schaffe ich es, immer 1-2 kapitel voraus zu sein. Mail angekommen?_

_ Mary Marvellous: Danke. Hermione hat leider keine große Rolle. Vielleicht bringe ich sie ja noch unter. Mick wird dir nach dem Kapitel bestimmt etwas weniger leid tun. Düster? Hm, ja anfangs schon. Aber ich finde es auch eine mögliche Interpretation, nach dem ganzen Mist, den Harry durchmachen musste. Unpersönlich… ja manchmal fühle ich mich auch so. an anderen stellen habe ich das gefühl, zu sehr mit den charakteren zu verschmelzen. Interessante perspektive. Danke._

**Opportunist**

Draco landete auf einem Feld, das offensichtlich sonst als Quidditchübungsplatz diente. Aber es schien, als wäre es an manchen Tagen für andere Zauberspiele freigegeben, die abseits der Muggel geschehen mussten. Überall tummelten sich Gruppen von Zauberern und Hexen bei Spielen wie Gobstone, Zauber Boules, Flugrennen und Ähnlichem.

Farewell war bereits da. Draco hatte ihn um die Koordinaten des Feldes gebeten, da er nicht vorhatte, mit dem anderen Mann zusammen zu erscheinen. Er wollte mit Harry sprechen und nahm Mick als notwendiges Übel dafür in Kauf. Der andere Zauberer hatte ihn die gesamte Woche mit Eulen bombardiert und ihn zu seiner Beziehung zu Harry befragt. Auch den Zeitungsartikel von Kimmkorn hatte er beigelegt, als hätte ihn Draco nicht bereits gelesen. Farewell hatte nicht aufgehört, Draco zu umwerben, hatte ihn aber belehrt, diskreter zu sein, wenn er eine Verbindung zu Mick aufrechterhalten wolle. Als hätte Draco das geplant. Manche Menschen hielten einfach zu viel von sich.

Kimmkorn hatte in ihrem Artikel alles ausgeschlachtet, was sie gesehen und erfunden hatte. Dem Artikel zu Folge waren Harry und Draco heimliche Liebhaber, die eine Reihe von wichtigen Zauberern und Hexen über sexuelle Beziehungen gefügig hielten. Draco wollte wissen, ob Harry wütend über den Artikel war. Harry jedoch hatte sich nicht bei Draco gemeldet und der Blonde war zu stolz, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Er war mit seinen Nachforschungen auch noch nicht weit genug vorangekommen, um Potter etwas zu den Zaubern oder Tränken zu fragen. Sobald ihm etwas einfiele, würde er Potter schon zwingen, Draco die ihm zustehende Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Kimmkorn hatte sich beklagt, dass Harry nur über die Anschuldigungen gelacht hätte. Draco konnte also davon ausgehen, dass Harry nicht wütend über die Ereignisse war.

Draco schlenderte über das Feld und sah Harry mit Farewell bereits ihre Murmeln auspacken. Draco hatte extra die besonderen Murmeln aus Malfoy Manor besorgt, um bei Harry Eindruck zu schinden. Sie befanden sich seit Jahrzehnten in Dracos Familie und waren aus geschliffenem durchsichtigem Kristall. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit in ihnen war zwar ungefährlich, aber hinterließ auf der Kleidung des Gegners dauerhaften Gestank. Die meisten Gegner der Malfoys hatten nach wiederholten Versuchen aufgegeben, ihre Umhänge waschen zu wollen und sie direkt nach einem verlorenen Spiel verbrannt. Draco hatte sie als Kind nie benutzen dürfen. Er hatte die kinderfreundliche Variante bekommen, in der nur einfach zu entfernender Schleim aus den smaragdfarbenen Kugeln kam. Diese Steine hatte er mitgebracht, um sie an Harry zu verschenken. Seit Draco dessen Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er die Murmeln ohnehin nur noch in Gedanken an Harry benutzen.

Harry. Der Mann winkte ihm enthusiastisch zu, sobald er Draco sah und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Obwohl Draco warm ums Herz wurde und ihm sein verräterischer Kopf Bilder von öffentlichen Küssen erzeugte, löste er sich etwas steif aus der Umarmung und bat Harry, seinen Umhang nicht zu zerknittern. Er hatte es dem Gryffindor noch nicht verziehen, sich einfach nicht bei Draco zu melden.

Mick Farewell hingegen schien Harry etwas demonstrieren zu wollen und zog Draco mit einem Arm an dessen Seite. Ohne ein Szene zu machen, hätte Draco nicht einfach aus der Umarmung fliehen können, also funkelte er Mick nur an, wartete einige Minuten und löste sich dann unter dem Vorwand, seine Murmeln zu suchen. Das Geschenk wollte er eigentlich erst übergeben, wenn er mit Harry alleine war, aber er musste ein Zeichen für Mick setzen, dass er nicht zu ihm gehörte.

„Harry. Ich habe dir meine Kindermurmeln mitgebracht, weil ich weiß, dass du keine eigenen hattest. Du hast bestimmt jetzt welche, aber diese hier sind bereits eingespielt und deshalb leichter zu kontrollieren. Bei Gobstone geht es schließlich um Genauigkeit."

Harry strahlte. Anders konnte es Draco jedenfalls nicht formulieren. Seit sich Harry in der Zauberwelt bewegte, hatte er häufig gemerkt, dass neue Spielsachen selten einen Vorteil darstellten. Während Schachfiguren erfolgreicher spielten, je besser sie ihren Besitzer kannten, so waren Murmeln mit der Zeit leichter an die exakt gewünschte Stelle zu rollen. Außerdem konnte Harry kaum verbergen, wie glücklich es ihn machte, ein so persönliches Geschenk von Draco zu bekommen. Sofort packte er seine gekauften Murmeln weg und nahm staunend die von Draco aus ihrer Schachtel. Dann ging er auf einen Kreis zu, der ein wenig an einen Minigolfparkour erinnerte, da sich in ihm ein Zentrum und relativ viele Hürden befanden. Draco folgte ihm und ließ Farewell stehen, der sich daraufhin ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Nicht ohne eine entsprechend saure Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Bevor sie mit dem Spiel begannen, besah sich Harry auch die Murmeln von Draco und bestaunte sie angemessen. Draco hatte die gewünschte Reaktion, da Harry nicht aufhören konnte, ihre Feinheit und Schönheit zu loben. Mick schien sie wertvoll zu finden, aber fand es unpassend, mit alten Familienstücken vor Potter anzugeben. Draco war wütend darüber, aber da Harry nur über diese Aussage lachte und dass er Draco weitere Fragen zu den Kristallmurmeln stellte, besänftigte Draco wieder.

Harry war ein ganz passabler Spieler. Er schien sich mehr über die gelungenen Würfe der Anderen zu freuen, als über seine eigenen. Mick schien nicht viel mit dem Spiel im Allgemeinen anfangen zu können. Draco war Meister. Er konnte eine Murmel auf die Balustrade des kleinen Schlosses im Parkour werfen, die genau die richtige Neigung hatte, um die Murmel von dort aus am nächsten Hindernis vorbei zur Mitte rollen zu lassen. Ein Wurf auf eine kleine Wippe löste eine ganze Reihe von Geschehnissen aus, während welcher sämtliche Kugeln von Farewell und einige von Potter aus dem Zentrum des Kreises an den Rand befördert wurden. Während Mick nur gezwungen gelächelt hatte, war Harry aufgeregt auf und ab gehüpft und hatte Draco angefeuert. Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung anstecken zu lassen und breit zu grinsen. Er mochte den ausgelassenen Harry. Und er wurde gerne von ihm bewundert.

Als Draco gerade einen besonders gelungen Wurf hingelegt hatte und erfreut jubelte, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Draco! Draco Malfoy. Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt in deinem Outfit und so … gelöst."

Theodor Nott sah an Draco hinunter und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm nicht, dass Draco Muggeljeans unter seinem offenen Umhang trug. Oder dass Dracos rechter Schuh übersät war mit Schleim aus Harrys Kugel. Draco hingegen schien sich durch den Blick nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Nott. Ich dachte, du hättest das Land verlassen."

Nott schien zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, als er Harry und Mick bemerkte. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer ungewiderten Maske.

„Potter und Farewell. Draco, Draco. Wie es aussieht hat sich nicht nur dein Kleidungsgeschmack geändert, sondern auch deine Vorstellung von angemessener Gesellschaft."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, aber er wusste, dass Draco eine Einmischung als Entmündigung sehen würde. Also sah er einfach nur betont gleichgültig zu Nott. Farewell schien weniger Hemmungen zu haben und fuhr erbost auf. Sein Protest wurde jedoch von Draco unterbrochen.

„Du hingegen scheinst dich nicht verändert zu haben. Du glaubst noch immer, das sei modern, wenn dein Umhang ein Indikator deines Geschmacks ist. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich es mir leisten, bei meinen Freunden wählerisch zu sein."

Die letzte Bemerkung hatte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Notts Gesellschaft gemacht. Es handelte sich um zwei junge Männer aus Slytherin, 2 Jahrgänge unter ihnen, Marcus Flint und Daphne Greengras. Nott verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in etwas Saures gebissen.

„Wir hatten ja nicht alle einen Lover, der für uns ausgesagt hat und zu den Aushängeschildern der Zauberwelt für jeden Dreck gehörte."

Erneut wollte Farewell etwas sagen und zum zweiten Mal wurde er unterbrochen. Diesmal von Harry, der sich direkt genug angesprochen fühlte. Er hatte damals zu Gunsten der Familie Malfoy ausgesagt. Hauptsächlich für Narcissa und Draco, aber er hatte auch versucht, eine Hafterleichterung für Lucius zu erreichen.

„Nicht nur, dass du meine geheime Affäre mit Narcissa durch die Welt schreist, du tust auch noch als hätte es irgendetwas zu deinen Gunsten zu sagen gegeben. Für mich scheint es eher so, als hättest du nichts aus den Fehlern deines Vaters gelernt."

Draco lachte höhnisch, während Farewell nicht zu wissen schien, ob er amüsiert oder alarmiert sein sollte. Nott hingegen wurde rot vor Wut. Und Draco stieß nach.

„Wohnst du noch immer bei deiner Mutter, weil du keinen Job findest?"

Jetzt lachten auch Harry und Farewell, wenn der Letztere auch offensichtlich etwas peinlich berührt war, dass alle Umstehenden ihr Gespräch verfolgten.

„Sei bloß vorsichtig Draco oder ich könnte einige deiner Jugendsünden an Kimmkorn weiter geben. Du scheinst im Moment ja sehr auf deinen Ruf bedacht zu sein, aber vergessen zu haben, was Diskretion bedeutet."

Nott hatte den letzten Kommentar nur für Draco und seine Begleiter hörbar gesprochen, bevor er sich abrupt seinen Freunden zuwandte und ging. Daphne schien weniger Probleme mit Dracos Begleitung zu haben. Sie winkte ihm zu, wofür sie von Nott zurecht gewiesen wurde.

Draco drehte sich zu Farewell.

„Mach dich locker Mick. Es werden nicht noch mehr meiner Todesser Freunde zu Besuch kommen."

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.

„Draco. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht so sehe. Aber es wäre mir schon lieber, wenn du die Stricke zu deiner Vergangenheit endgültig durchtrennen könntest, damit wir Beide eine Zukunft haben. Ich kann es mir in meiner Stellung wirklich nicht leisten, mit dunklen Zauberern zu verkehren."

Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, war Harry zornig dazwischen gegangen. Der Zauberer war so wütend, dass er Farewell plötzlich wieder siezte.

„Soweit ich informiert bin, hatten Sie während des Krieges weniger Bedenken. Haben Sie nicht bis Kriegsende eine Firma geleitet, die Zaubertränke herstellte? Diese hat alle beliefert, die bei Ihnen bestellt haben. Auch Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Die alten Familien waren und sind die größte Kundschaft Ihres Unternehmens. Nicht alle Ihrer Zaubertränke sind ungefährlicher Blumendünger. Nur weil Sie jetzt nebenbei in einer Stiftung sitzen, die Kriegsgeschädigten hilft, heißt das nicht, dass sie eine weiße Weste haben. Und ich verbringe meine Zeit ja auch mit Opportunisten wie Ihnen."

Draco ertappte sich dabei, mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Harry zu starren, bevor er sich wieder fing. Eigentlich hasste er es, wenn jemand ihn verteidigte. Harry schien das zu wissen, Draco hatte gesehen, mit wie viel Mühe sich Harry anfänglich aus der Diskussion mit Nott herausgehalten hatte. Aber er genoss es auch, wenn Harry für ihn ein stand und Draco positive Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wesentlich besser, als immer nur wütend angefunkelt zu werden, weil Draco wieder irgendetwas Unfaires über Harrys Freunde und Familie gesagt hatte. Außerdem war Draco ein wenig wütend über sich selbst, dass Harry mehr über Farewells Vergangenheit zu wissen schien, als er selbst. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen, Draco ständig zu belehren, wenn er selbst keine unschuldige Vergangenheit hatte?

Mick hatte unterdessen seine Sprache wieder gefunden. Eisig verabschiedete er sich von Harry, Draco schenkte er nicht einmal einen Blick und zog von dannen. Alle Leute wichen ihm aus, da er am meisten von Dracos Murmeln abbekommen hatte und entsprechend stark roch.

Harry und Draco sahen ihm einen Moment lang nach. Als sie sich in die Augen sahen, konnten sie Beide ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ließen sich kichernd auf die Wiese sinken. Draco sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Nott das Geschehen verfolgte, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht dazu aufraffen, seine gute Laune davon trüben zu lassen. Harry hatte unterdessen Rita Kimmkorn in der Menge gesehen. Er zupfte Draco am Ärmel und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung.

„Wir machen uns besser los, bevor wir sie wieder am Hals haben. Ich wollte mich ja gern noch ein wenig mit dir über deine Recherche unterhalten und dir für die Murmeln danken, aber ich fürchte ich muss auf jeden Fall nach Hause."

Draco geriet wieder etwas in Panik. Wenn er Potter jetzt gehen ließ, hatte er vielleicht so bald keine Chance mehr, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Zumal Harry Farewell nicht mehr als Ausrede für ein Date nutzen konnte.

„Warum willst du unbedingt nach Hause?"

Harry sah an sich hinab und grinste.

„Ich habe zwar nicht so viel abbekommen wie Farewell, aber ich stinke."

Draco lachte erleichtert. Damit konnte er umgehen. Zumal eigentlich Harry gesagt hatte er wolle Zeit mit Draco verbringen.

„Komm mit zu mir. Ich kenne einen fast geheimen Zauber gegen den Geruch. Wir hatten sie schließlich schon einige Jahre in der Familie. Falls sie nicht helfen, gebe ich dir einen Umhang von mir."

Harry nickte, stand auf und als er sah, dass die Reporterin sie schon gesehen hatte und auf sie zusteuerte, packte er schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, nahm Dracos Arm und apparierte sie zu ihm.

„Das wird noch zur Gewohnheit, Potter. Du weißt, dass ich auch selbst in der Lage bin zu apparieren, oder?"

Harry grinste.

„Ich würde dich ja in den Arm nehmen und dich davon überzeugen, dass du lieber an meiner Seite reist, aber im Moment hätte ich wahrscheinlich wenig überzeugende Argumente."

Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, roch er noch einmal an sich und zuckte mit den Achseln. Draco sah seine Chance.

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, mich zu überzeugen. Die Dusche ist ein durchaus geeigneter Ort dafür."

Harrys Grinsen wuchs noch mehr und er griff nach Dracos Hand, um ihn hinter sich her zu den Fahrstühlen zu ziehen. Draco schien von seinem Eifer ausschließlich amüsiert, nicht genervt zu sein, also ließ er die Hand auch im Fahrstuhl nicht los. Er hatte nicht vor, an diesem Abend noch über die Arbeit zu sprechen.


	15. Praktisch

**Praktisch**

_zissy: du kannst gern versuchen zu klugscheißern, aber an der stelle hast du es nur falsch verstanden. Es war ne aufzählung. 2 jüngere+daphne (selber jahrgang)+flint. Aber guter versuch :o) ich habe kein problem mit deinen reviews, aber wenn du nörgelst, dann kriegste halt nen augenzwinkerndes nörgeln zurück :o) danke soweit._

_ Juni: Hoffe, du hasst mich jetzt nicht, schnüff. Aber so wie draco mit der sache umgegangen ist… das musste ja kommen_

**Praktisch**

Als Draco erwachte, war er erneut allein. Diesmal reagierte er wütend.

Was bildete sich Potter ein? Es fehlte nur noch, dass er Geld auf dem Nachttisch hinterließ. Draco konnte sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, in eine gemütliche Morgenstimmung mit dem Anderen zu fallen, aber vielleicht würde ein Blow Job am Morgen auch das Reden überflüssig machen. Eigentlich ärgerte es ihn nur, dass Potter zu bestimmen schien, wann sie sich trafen und wann das Treffen beendet war. Vielleicht spielte in seinem Hinterkopf auch eine Rolle, dass es verletzend war, einfach verlassen zu werden. Er wollte, dass Harry zeigte, wie gerne er mit Draco zusammen war. Die schönen Worte auf der Toilette beim Fest waren nett gewesen, aber Draco wollte sich auch gewollt fühlen. Bloße Worte waren nicht genug, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er bisher Harry keinen Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben hatte, aber das war doch kein Grund, Potter das Aufstellen der Regeln ihrer Treffen zu überlassen.

Nach einer Dusche und dem ersten Kaffee beschloss er, Harry eine Eule zu schicken, da das die beste Möglichkeit war, aus der Warteposition zu entkommen. Er würde ein baldiges Treffen zum Besprechen der Unterlagen einfordern, kein Wort über die Nacht oder den Morgen verlieren und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder zugreifen und Harry ins Bett mitnehmen. Bei genauer Betrachtung war es ganz hilfreich, dass Harry nicht klammerte. Zumindest wollte er das glauben.

Harry und Draco entwickelten über die Wochen ein Muster ihrer Begegnungen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal eine Verabredung treffen zu müssen, miteinander ins Bett zu gehen. Sie trafen sich ein bis zweimal die Woche, um Arbeit zu besprechen und landeten danach miteinander im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war Draco allein. Harry bestand darauf, sich in Dracos Wohnung zu treffen, da er die ganzen Bücher habe. Draco vermutete, dass Harry sicherstellen wollte, auch fliehen zu können. Aber ihm fiel kein guter Grund ein, eines der Treffen zu Harry zu verlegen.

Anfänglich erwähnte Harry noch die eine oder andere Gelegenheit zusammen auszugehen, sie waren tanzen, essen, im Muggelkino … Draco genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und das gemeinsame Auftreten. Wann immer Rita Kimmkorn kam, nahm Harry ihn in den Arm und stellte öffentlich seine Zuneigung zur Schau. Aber nach einer Weile hörten die gemeinsamen Outings auf. Draco schob es auf Kimmkorns Anwesenheit, wenn auch nur, um keine Schuldgefühle zuzulassen, selbst nie Angebote gemacht zu haben. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er das Richtige vorschlagen würde, ob Harry eingeladen werden wollte usw. Also überließ er Potter die Initiative.

Potter gab ihm die Aufmerksamkeit, die er wollte, ohne dass er viel investieren musste, es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry einfach verschwinden würde, also richtete sich Draco mit der Situation ein. Es war keine optimale Situation, aber eine bessere, als sie Draco bisher erlebt hatte. Potter war zuverlässig, witzig und begehrenswert. Das wichtigste war, er begehrte Draco und überschüttete ihn mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die er brauchte. Im Gegensatz zu Dracos bisherigen Eroberungen, war er von Potter nicht gelangweilt. Alleine das war ein Grund für wiederholten Sex. Mehr wollte Draco ohnehin nicht, nicht jeder Mensch war ein Beziehungstyp. Bestimmt würde der Andere nur nach kurzer Zeit anfangen, Ansprüche zu stellen oder das Feuer wäre raus, wenn die Romantik in die Quere käme.

Mit der Zeit merkte er jedoch, dass er gerne neben Harry aufgewacht wäre. Er hatte den Anblick des Schlafenden aus ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht noch nicht vergessen. Harry verlor nie die Kontrolle, aber als er neben Draco geschlafen hatte, war sein Gesicht entspannt und unkontrolliert gewesen.

Zusätzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry ihm nicht mehr halb so viele Komplimente machte, ihn nie mehr nach gemeinsamen Aktivitäten jenseits der Arbeit oder des Sexes fragte und immer seltener herzlich lächelte. Draco gab seiner Beteiligung an der schlechten Laune des Anderen keinen gedanklichen Spielraum, sondern wurde seinerseits gereizter. Er war frustriert von Harrys Rückzug. Es konnte nicht sein, dass jemand vor ihm das Interesse verlor.

Nach einigen Wochen waren die einzigen Momente, in denen er sich mit Harry noch wirklich wohl fühlte und entspannte, die in der Bibliothek und die im Bett. Wenn sie zusammen arbeiteten, konnten sie lachen, sich herausfordern, über andere Leute lästern und sich im Spaß sticheln. Sie hatten über das Thema einen Leitfaden und nutzten die Chance, über andere Dinge in ihrem Leben zu sprechen. Draco fand Gefallen daran, von Harry ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden.

Im Bett waren sie wild oder zärtlich, dominant oder dominiert, es schien alles erlaubt. Sie redeten nicht viel, aber Blicke und Hände hatten Narrenfreiheit. Es kam jedoch auch hier immer häufiger vor, dass sich Harry direkt nach dem Sex zusammenrollte und abwendete. Da sie keine gemeinsamen Redestrukturen erschaffen hatten und Draco sich außer Stande sah, einen neuen Versuch zu wagen, akzeptierte er da Verhalten Harrys scheinbar gelassen, aber wurde immer schnippischer in ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Je weiter sich Harry zurückzog, umso schnippischer wurde Draco, umso mehr zog sich Harry zurück.

Sie hatten gerade einen kleinen Durchbruch in ihrer Recherche erreicht, als das Fass überlief. Draco hatte herausgefunden, dass alle Zaubertränke in Mischung Komponenten enthielten, die direkt mit der Magie der anwendenden Person korrespondierte, sie quasi verstärkte. Harry hatte sich gefreut und irgendetwas von Immunsystem gefaselt. Es schien ihm jedoch nicht sonderlich wichtig, Draco für seine Ausdauer und Intelligenz zu bewundern. Außer einem kurzen Lächeln, schien es Harry egal zu sein, dass sie einen entscheidenden Schritt getan hatten, um dem Mysterium auf die Spur zu kommen. Wie es Dracos Art war, reagierte er boshaft, um seine eigene Verletzung zu verstecken.

„Wenn ich einen Partner hätte, der weniger Zeit mit Muggelphrasen verschwendet und sich dafür ein wenig mehr mit Magie auskennen würde, hätten wir zu dieser Erkenntnis vor Wochen gelangen können."

Harry sprang auf und sah ihn wütender an, als Draco es seit Monaten von ihm gesehen hatte. Eigentlich nicht mehr, seit er Harry Kontrolle über seine Magie verloren hatte. Instinktiv wich er einen Schritt zurück. Harry schien das zu registrieren. Er beruhigte sich schlagartig und zog sich in sich zurück. Draco konnte förmlich sehen, wie jede Emotion aus seinen Augen verschwand. Sein Ton klang jedoch niedergeschlagenen.

„Ich habe einige vertrauenswürdige Kollegen. Ich höre mich gerne für dich um, ob einer von ihnen das Projekt übernehmen könnte. Es wird nicht ganz einfach, weil es am Ministerium vorbei geht und in der Privatzeit laufen müsste, aber ich kann mir jemanden vorstellen. Ansonsten bleibt immer noch Hermione."  
Draco schluckte und ihm wurde schlecht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Potter ihn so einfach fallen lassen würde. Als ginge es hier nur um ein gemeinsames Hobby. Wie konnte Harry ihn so falsch verstehen, er hatte doch bisher immer hinter Dracos Fassade geschaut.

„Das musste ja passieren. Kaum wird es ein wenig schwieriger und jemand sagt dir die Meinung, da ziehst du dich zurück. Der große Harry Potter hat es nicht nötig, sich von jemandem mangelnde Zaubertrankkenntnisse vorwerfen zu lassen."

Harry nahm eine Verteidigungshaltung ein, aber seine Schultern hingen noch immer.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin offensichtlich nicht gut genug, dem großen Draco Malfoy, Meister aller Zaubertränke und Flüche, ausreichend unter die Arme zu greifen. Ich halte dich auf. Erst forderst du einen besseren Partner und dann beschwerst du dich, wenn ich ihn suchen gehen will."

Draco war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie über das gleiche Thema sprachen. Wie sollte denn ein anderer Auror den Platz von Potter einnehmen? Glaubte Potter, er war so wahllos bei Bettpartnern, mit denen er wiederholt Sex hatte?

„Danke. Ich kann mir meine Bettgeschichten alleine suchen. Ich bin nicht auf deine Hilfe in diesem Bereich angewiesen. Es wäre lediglich hilfreich, wenn du ein wenig mehr Ahnung von dem Thema hättest, an dem wir gerade arbeiten."

Harry hatte sich gestrafft und Draco hoffte, er würde endlich die Beherrschung verlieren und etwas über seine Gefühle sagen oder anfangen, zu kämpfen. Danach könnten sie wilden Sex auf dem Sofa machen und die Sache abhaken. Aber Harry sah ihm nur lange in die Augen, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich so weit zusammen, dass sie sich berührten, dann nickte er, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst und ging die Treppe hinunter zur Tür. Draco war fassungslos. Er würde nicht einfach stehen gelassen werden. Er würde aber auch nicht nachgeben. Das konnte er nicht mit seinem Stolz vereinbaren. Stattdessen rief er ihm hinterher.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass mehr nicht aus dir rauszuholen ist. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung."

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich langsam zu Draco um, der mittlerweile oben an der Treppe stand. Seine Augen glänzten verdächtig, aber er sprach deutlich.

„Und ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du tatsächlich genau meine Erwartungen erfüllst."

Mit diesen Worten war er aus der Tür und ließ einen verwirrten Draco zurück.

Als er am nächsten Abend eine Eule von Potter erhielt, dachte er, er würde eine Entschuldigung erhalten und die Frage nach dem nächsten Treffen. Er hatte den gesamten Tag zu Hause verbracht und war unruhig auf und ab gelaufen. Der Abschiedssatz von Harry hatte ihn anfänglich nur verwirrt, aber je mehr die möglichen Bedeutungen eingesunken waren, umso verletzter wurde er. Potter hatte ihm anfänglich klar gemacht, dass er von Draco nicht mehr erwartete, als benutzt zu werden. Anscheinend hatte Dracos Verhalten in den letzten Monaten zu wenig an dieser Einstellung geändert, um Harry von etwas Anderem zu überzeugen. Welche möglichen Erwartungen von Harry er auch immer in Betracht zog, der Satz blieb verletzend. Aber Harry würde keine Dummheiten machen. Er würde nicht einfach gehen. Bisher war er immer zurückgekommen.

Eifrig öffnete er den Brief in der Hoffnung, eine Entschuldigung, eine Erklärung oder ein Geständnis uneingeschränkter Abhängigkeit von Dracos Gesellschaft zu erhalten. Nichts davon war in dem Brief, falls er die schnell geschriebene Notiz so überhaupt nennen konnte. Sie enthielt ein Versprechen, alle Unterlagen aufbereitet an Draco weiterzuleiten und 3 Namen möglicher Partner für ‚Dracos Projekt'. Daneben waren kurze Informationen über die Leute geschrieben. Sie waren ausschließlich beruflicher Natur und sollten die Eignung unterstreichen. Dass Potter ihnen allen vertraute, wusste Draco auch so.

Er ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen. Potter hatte nicht nur ihn aufgegeben, sondern es symbolisch getan, indem er sein Projekt aufgab. Er hatte sein Interesse am Thema an Draco abgetreten, nur um Draco nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Das war es also. Potter brach wirklich ab. Kein Einlenken, keine erklärenden Worte, keine Abschwächung der Aussage. Eine formale Entlassung.

Draco lachte auf. Dann legte er das Papier gefaltet auf den Beistelltisch, erhob sich und ging zu seinem Bett. Er wollte zuerst nach dem Weasley-Pullover greifen, besann sich dann aber, verbannte ihn in die hinterste Ecke seines Schrankes und ging stattdessen erst einmal duschen. Als er aus der Dusche kam, kramte er den Pullover wieder aus. Er hielt ihn hoch, überlegte, ihn zu verbrennen, brachte es aber nicht übers Herz. Er warf ihn aufs Bett und drehte sich zum Spiegel, vor dem er einen Moment stehen blieb. Da er keinen Gedanken fassen konnte, warf er sich aufs Bett. Sein Gesicht landete im Pullover, aber das war nur Zufall. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass das Material nach Harry roch. Er musste sich mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigen. Er musste nachdenken.


	16. Qual

**Qual**

_Wow, ihr Lieben habt mich ja mit eurer Anteilnahme total umgehauen. Da setze ich doch schnell das nächste Kapitel online. Danke!!!_

_Zissy: Danke, ich mochte den Satz auch, aber außer dir hat auch bei niemand darauf reagiert :o)_

_klar, bin auch dabei andere zu nerven, schließlich nerven die mich ja auch :o)_

_Juni: Finde es gut, dass endlich auch einer der Schauspieler das einsieht, dass Draco und Harry ne Hassliebe haben. Klar meint er das so. Schließlich können die ja gar nicht ohne aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Deshalb ist der ff bereich ja auch so riesig :o)_

_das kann ich nicht verraten… geduld :o)_

_Aber jetzt weiter im Text:_

**Qual**

So sehr sich Draco auch bemühte, er konnte nicht begreifen, warum er Harry nicht ziehen lassen wollte. Sie hatten zusammen Spaß gehabt und ganz gut zusammen gearbeitet, aber das war doch kein Grund. Draco fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor und auch Besuche bei seiner Mutter konnten daran nichts ändern. Vielleicht sollte er auch eine Therapie machen, sie schien Harry ja zu helfen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wie ihm irgendjemand dabei helfen konnte, Potter zur Vernunft zu bringen. Das würde er schon selbst tun müssen.

Zuerst versuchte er zu rationalisieren, dass es nur Wut war, verlassen worden zu sein. Aber Draco kannte Wut, sie fühlte sich nicht so leer an. Dann versuchte er sich einzureden, dass sie in den letzten Wochen ohnehin keinen Spaß mehr zusammen gehabt hatten, weil Potter sich so stark zurückgezogen hatte. Es half dabei aber weder, dass in seinem Unterbewusstsein Schuldgefühle nagten, noch dass er sich besser an die schönen Momente im Bett und in der Bibliothek erinnern konnte, als an ihre Streitigkeiten und Launen. Bevor sich Potter zurückgezogen hatte, war er so offen und herzlich gewesen. Er hatte Draco von seiner Kindheit erzählt. Draco hatte sich selten zur selben Zeit herausgefordert, geschmeichelt, umworben und unsicher gefühlt. Harry hatte den größten Teil seiner Gedanken blockiert. Er wollte Potters Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit, nicht dessen Indifferenz.

Vielleicht musste er malfoyisches Neuland betreten und sich bei Harry entschuldigen. Zumindest war der Andere ja nicht gerne gegangen. Wenn er sah, dass Draco seine Beleidigung nicht gemeint hatte, sondern er eigentlich nur Emotionen aus ihm kitzeln wollte, würde er bestimmt wieder zurück in seine Bibliothek, sein Bett kommen. Konnte Draco das tun? Er hatte noch nie einen Grund gesehen, sich zu entschuldigen. War es denn seine Schuld, dass Potter ihm die Aufmerksamkeit entzogen hatte und dadurch Dracos Wut getriggert? Genau überlegt, war es vielleicht wirklich seine Schuld. Potter hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Draco wollte. Er hatte ihm den nötigen Abstand gelassen und war dennoch immer wieder auf ihn zugegangen. Angebote, zusammen auszugehen, waren erst nach vielen Versuchen eingestellt worden. Draco hatte nicht einmal Potter eingeladen.

Er kuschelte sich in seinen Pulli. Der Geruch von Harry war mittlerweile völlig verflogen, aber das Kleidungsstück schrie förmlich nach etwas, was von Harry kam. Es war der einzige Wollpullover in Dracos Sortiment und derzeit sein Lieblingskleidungsstück in der Wohnung. Er würde das zwar niemals zugeben, aber kaum hatte er seine eigenen vier Wände betreten, zog er den Pullover über. Er fühlte sich so sicher an.

Erneut ging Draco alle Varianten durch, die ihm den Kontakt zu Potter zurückbringen würden. Ihm Schreiben war nicht geschickt, da er Potters Reaktion nicht sehen konnte, wenn er den Brief las und somit nicht wusste, ob er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. Außerdem war es leichter einen Brief zu ignorieren, als Draco persönlich. Auf alte Spiele zu verfallen, verwarf Draco sofort. Harry hatte bereits am Anfang deutlich gemacht, dass er Spiele nicht schätzte. Draco musste vertrauenswürdig erscheinen, ehrlich sein. Harry musste in seinen Augen sehen können, wie ehrlich der Blonde es meinte. Da es ein Wochentag war, würde Harry bestimmt nicht zu Hause sein, sondern im Ministerium. Er hatte ein eigenes Büro, aber es gab keinen Kamin darin. Wenn er versuchen würde, Harry über das Flohnetzwerk auf der Arbeit zu erreichen, käme er bei der Sekretärin der Abteilung heraus. Frauen konnte er noch immer gut becircen, sie würde ihm bestimmt helfen, Harry zum Feuer zu holen. Draco setzte sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

„Es tut mir leid Herr Malfoy. Herr Potter hat mir ausdrücklich untersagt, Nachrichten von Ihnen auch nur durchzustellen."

Draco war enttäuscht. Die Frau schien ihn zu mögen, aber wollte ihm einfach nicht helfen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst um ihren Job oder das Büroklima.

„Können Sie mir denn wenigstens sagen, wann er Feierabend macht?"

Die Sekretärin sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie sich Draco zuwandte. Sie schien Kimmkorns Artikel über Dracos und Harrys Affäre gelesen zu haben und zu glauben, dass Draco und Harry einen Beziehungsstreit hatten, da sie davor ja offenbar unzertrennlich gewesen waren. Jedenfalls zwinkerte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie antwortete.

„Er packt bereits seine Sachen zusammen. Er dürfte in 5 Minuten das Büro verlassen."

Draco bedankte sich herzlich und zog sich aus dem Kamin zurück. Schnell griff er seinen Umhang und apparierte in eine Gasse, die nah der Straße lag, auf der er Harry schon einmal erfolgreich aufgelauert hatte. Harry war ein Gewohnheitstier. Er würde seinen Heimweg nicht verändern, nur um Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumal er nicht mit Dracos Erscheinen rechnen dürfte.

Er wartete in einem kleinen Geschäft, von dem aus er die Straße weit überblicken konnte. Bereits nach 5 Minuten, konnte er Harrys Gestalt erkennen, auch wenn er viel seiner Haltung eingebüßt hatte. Irgendetwas zog sich in Draco zusammen, als er sah, wie Harry die Schultern hängen ließ, ansonsten aber angespannt wirkte. Harry hatte nach ihrem Anfangsdesaster wieder viel seiner Überzeugung und Haltung gewonnen, die er nach dem Krieg eingebüßt hatte. Anscheinend war Potter zurück in seine Depression gefallen. Draco hoffte einerseits, dass er Schuld daran hatte, da es bedeuten würde, Harry empfand etwas für ihn. Andererseits fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er Harry nicht wünschte, unglücklich zu sein. Er versprach sich selbst, es wieder gut zu machen und trat aus dem Geschäft, als Harry ihm nicht mehr hätte ausweichen können.

Der Auror sah erschrocken auf, als er vor sich einen Umhang und darunter einen schwarz-silbernen Pullover sah, den er zu gut kannte. Draco musste in Eile gewesen sein, da er sonst nie freiwillig mit einem Wollpulli auf die Straße gegangen wäre. Schon gar nicht mit diesem. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, der sich aber sofort wieder verhärtete, als er sich erinnerte, warum er auf Draco so wütend war. Er zog die Schultern zurück und sah Draco in die Augen.

Draco hatte das beginnende Lächeln gesehen und schöpfte Hoffnung daraus. Auch wenn er bei dem Anblick des versteinerten Gesichts vor sich fast aufgegeben hätte. Er musterte Harry, der jedoch stumm zu warten schien, bis Draco etwas sagte. Als dieser es nicht mehr aushielt, platzte er mit dem ersten heraus, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Wieso lässt du mich einfach so mit unserer Recherche allein?"

Harry hob nur die Augenbrauen und Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte sich doch entschuldigen wollen. Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Hör zu Harry. Es, … ich, … ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für die letzten Worte, als du gegangen bist."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich etwas, aber ansonsten reagierte er nicht. Draco verlor den Mut. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte oder konnte. Er war nicht gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Er kannte sie nicht einmal. Außerdem hatte er sich entschuldigt. Harry musste doch wissen, was ihn das gekostet hatte.

„Jetzt komm schon. Du hast dich auch nicht gerade toll verhalten. Sag mir doch wenigstens, warum du dich weigerst, meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Ich, ich will keinen anderen Partner. Es ist dein Projekt. Jetzt sag schon was… Bitte!"

Harry hatte nur noch weiter die Augenbrauen gehoben. Als er sah, dass Draco mit seinem Latein am Ende war, stieß er einen Seufzer aus und griff in seine Jackentasche. Vielleicht war es auch das letzte Wort, was eine Reaktion hervorrief.

Draco war schon besorgt, er würde verflucht, als er eine kleine Pergamentrolle in Harrys Hand sah. Fragend sah er Harry wieder ins Gesicht. Doch anstelle einer Erklärung gab ihm der Auror nur kopfschüttelnd das Papier und mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf Draco, schob er sich an diesem vorbei. Draco wollte ihn festhalten, aber der Auror wich ihm geschickt aus und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Draco starrte ihm nach, dann auf den Brief in seiner Hand und wieder zu Harry, der gerade um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Er wollte ihm gerade nachgehen, als er den untersetzten Mann mit der Muggelkamera wieder sah. Genervt wandte er sich ab. Er konnte schlecht vor Kimmkorns Reporter hinter Harry her rennen. Wer weiß, was sie aus dem bisher Gesehenen schon Grausames machen konnte. Er umklammerte den Brief und duckte sich in die nächste Gasse, um nach Hause zu apparieren, als er vor sich plötzlich Nott sah. Schnell ließ er den Brief in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden und straffte sich.

„Draco. Schön zu sehen, dass du nicht mehr Potters Liebling bist. Auch wenn du scheinbar versuchst, dich wie ein Wiesel zu kleiden."

In letzter Sekunde unterdrückte Draco den Impuls, seinen Umhang zu schließen. Immerhin hatte der Pullover gerade für ein Lächeln bei Potter gesorgt. Das war eine billige Bemerkung von Nott allemal wert. Außerdem hätte er dann gezeigt, dass es ihm unangenehm war und Nott sollte keinerlei Schwäche an ihm sehen.

„Seit wann lungerst du in Gassen rum? Willst du dich als nächster Fotograf für die Kimmkorn bewerben oder traust du dich einfach nicht unter erfolgreiche Leute?"

Notts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Seine linke Hand huschte unter seinen Umhang, aber Draco war schneller.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Notts Arm schnappte an dessen Seite und wie in Zeitlupe fiel er mit dem Gesicht zuerst aufs Pflaster. Draco schob ihn schnell und sorglos an die nächste Hauswand, falls ein Muggel vorbei käme. Dann durchsuchte er die Taschen von Nott. Er fand den Zauberstab in einer linken Innentasche, mehrere Fotos von ihm und Potter, eines war in der Straße gemacht worden, in der er eben wieder mit Potter gestanden hatte, und einen Brief. Er nahm die Sachen an sich, sprach schnell einen Gedächtnisänderungszauber und einen Betrunkenheitsfluch, hob die Klammer um Nott auf, warf den Zauberstab in die Büsche und apparierte er nach Hause.

Sorgfältig legte er die Sachen auf seinen Wohnzimmertisch, neben den noch nicht gelesenen Tagespropheten, aber beachtete sie vorerst nicht. Der Brief von Potter war wichtiger. Er würde danach herausfinden, warum es Nott plötzlich auf ihn oder Potter abgesehen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern brach er das Siegel der Potters und entrollte das Pergament.

_Draco,_

_wenn du das liest, hast du wahrscheinlich tatsächlich versucht, mich zu kontaktieren und dich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte für diesen Fall einen Brief dabei haben, damit ich nicht mit dir sprechen muss. Ich vertraue meiner Stimme in deiner Gegenwart gerade nicht, nur das zu verraten, was sie dir mitteilen soll._

_Warum melde ich mich nicht mehr?_

_Ich bin jeden Morgen schweren Herzens gegangen, weil ich wusste, dass Zuneigungsentzug meine einzige Chance war, dein Interesse zu halten. Es hat aber nicht gereicht, auch nur ein einziges Mal eine Einladung von dir zu erhalten, zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich willst. Der Zustand lässt sich nicht mehr halten. Seit Monaten gehen wir miteinander ins Bett, ohne dass du dich wirklich weiter öffnest. Es gab so viele kleine Momente in denen ich dachte, dass wir Fortschritte machen. Die Murmeln, die Gespräche, die wachsende Zärtlichkeit beim Sex und vor allem deine plötzliche Vernarrtheit in den Pullover, den du erst so rücksichtslos zurückgelassen hast. Die Tatsache, dass wir überhaupt noch Sex hatten, obwohl du mich hättest schon als Erfolg abhaken können. Aber es reicht nicht mehr. Ich will etwas Anderes. Der Draco den ich wollte, existiert nur in meiner Fantasie. Du weißt jedenfalls offensichtlich selbst nicht, was du willst, was du fühlst und was du bereit bist, dafür zu tun._

_Bitte gib auf, ich kann deine kalte Nähe nicht mehr ertragen._

_Harry_

Draco erstarrte. Wie konnte Potter nach einem solchen Brief erwarten, dass Draco sich zurück zog? Der Brief konnte nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Draco war nicht kalt. Er kannte seine Gefühle. Die erwähnten schönen Ereignisse trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen, aber er weigerte sich, zu weinen. Harry hatte ihm zwar einerseits einen Tritt gegeben, aber ihm auch gesagt, dass er es nur tat, weil er mehr für Draco empfand, als er glaubte an Gefühlen erwidert zu sehen. Eigentlich war es doch ganz einfach. Draco musste endlich seinen Gefühlen auf den Grund gehen, Harry davon überzeugen, dass er nicht gefühllos war und er hätte den anderen Mann zurück. Falls er das wollte. Wenn er es nicht wollte, würde er sich nach diesen Worten aber kaum so schlecht fühlen. Endlich könnte er sie auch als Egoboost sehen, da Harry sich scheinbar in ihn verliebt hatte.

Oh Gott. Potter hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Das war es. Dracos Herz schlug schneller. Was sollte er davon halten? Sollte er sich bedroht fühlen, dass jemand ihm zu nahe kommen wollte? Aber Harry war ja gegangen. Und sein Herz stoppte eine Sekunde. Der attraktive Gryffindor hatte ihn verlassen, weil er sich verliebt hatte und wusste, dass Draco kein Beziehungsmensch war. Warum fühlte sich Draco dann plötzlich so hoffnungsvoll? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er keinen Zugriff auf seine Gefühle hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er so geübt darin, seine eigenen Gefühle und Wünsche zu unterdrücken, dass er sie nicht mehr kannte.  
Er fuhr auf. Das war die Idee. Er musste einen Zauber finden, der ihm seine eigenen Gefühle zugänglich machte. Sobald er sie verstand, konnte er sie Harry erklären und der andere Mann würde sich endlich wieder um Draco kümmern. Nicht, dass er jemanden bräuchte, der sich um ihn kümmert. Aber es schadete nie, von berühmten Leuten umschwärmt zu werden. Wenn sie Harry Potter hießen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Brief und stürmte in die Bibliothek. Der Brief von Nott lag vergessen daneben.

* * *

_ob das ne gute idee ist..._


	17. Rückfall

**Rückfall **

_Reviews: Danke an alle, ich bin begeistert, wie viele Reviews ich mittlerweile erhalte, das motiviert ungemein. Dennoch werde ich demnächst leider nicht mehr ganz so schnell updaten können, weil ich anderweitig so viel zu tun habe. Aber keine Sorgen, ich vergesse nicht immer bei Gelegenheit zu tippen und upzudaten._

_ zissy: das wird das letzte kapitel vor deinem urlaub sein. Vor Sonntag schaffe ich glaube ich kein neues. Tut mir leid. Wo fährst du denn hin ohne internet?_

_silvermoon: Danke._

_ Ute: oh je, da will aber jemand unbedingt ;o) wie du gleich sehen wirst, will auch Draco zu seinen Gefühlen finden. Ich zweifle nur an seinen Mitteln._

_Nala-Alya: Da sprichst du mir aus dem Herzen. Der Zauber ist für mich auch mehr ein Sinnbild für Leute, die es entweder nicht gelernt haben oder einfach zu faul sind, sich ernsthaft selbst zu reflektieren._

_ Fwuuper: ach, danke. Gut zu wissen, dass es dir auch so nahe geht. :o) sei gedrückt._

_ mimaja: stimmt, erziehung spielt bei dracos verzweifelter und unfähiger art eine große rolle. Aber nach allem, was ich über die malfoys gelesen habe, würd eich sagen, dass sie nicht sehr gut darin sind, ihre gefühle selbst untereinander zu zeigen. Sie haben sie, aber sie werden nicht benannt. Probleme werden gelöst, nicht besprochen. So zumindest der hintergrund in meienr perspektive auf dracos versagen. Dazu kommt seine eigene Faulheit und das nicht-verstehen des eigenen problems. Nott wird an irgendeiner stelle schon noch sein spiel preisgeben müssen. Eule kam beantwortet zurück :o)_

_ Cassy: Danke, das ist natürlich auch eine schöne Sicht auf die Dinge. Andererseits sollte der Egoismus, selbst glücklich zu sein, Draco auch in die Lage versetzen, mit Harry entsprechend umzugehen, anstelle ihn zu vertrieben. Danke, schöne Rückmeldung._

_ Zuckerdrache: ich wünschte, Draco könnte dich hören ;o) Das sind ganz gute Tipps. Aber Draco ist noch nicht bei Vernunft angekommen. Hat seine eigene, komische Logik._

_ Bücherwurm: Wie es Harry geht, wird jetzt näher beleuchtet. Auch ein wenig mehr von Dracos Plan._

_ Tiny: lol. Ich auch._

_ Nakoma: Danke. Ich fands am Anfang durch die fehlenden Dialoge auch zu zäh. Ich bin einfach zu unterhaltungsfixiert ;o) und schön zu wissen, dass es auch andere leute gibt, die Geschichten lieber in einem Rutsch lesen. Als ich meine erste veröffentlicht habe, haben sich tatsächlich viele Leute beschwert, das ginge zu schnell. Hat mich umgehauen. Dann habe ich mich in der Geschwindigkeit gezügelt und es funktioniert besser. Im Moment könnte ich aber rauch nicht schneller veröffentlichen, das nächste Kapitel ist noch nicht einmal geschrieben…ich eile._

**Rückfall**

Draco hatte eine ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und nach einem Zaubertrank oder einem Fluch gesucht, der ihn die eigenen Gefühle besser verstehen ließ. Am besten wäre es, wenn er daneben stehen könnte und sie analysieren, als läse er einen Roman. Er fand Zaubertränke, die ihn in Trance versetzen würden, aber das gab nicht genug Garantie, dass er dann auch besser wüsste, was er fühlte. Erst als bereits die Sonne wieder aufging, fand er einen vielversprechenden Zauberspruch. Er wurde eigentlich nur Therapeutinnen empfohlen, die mit in sich gekehrten Traumapatienten arbeiteten, welche unter ständiger Beobachtung standen. Aber Draco war sich sicher, er könne auch ohne Hilfe mit einem solchen Zauber umgehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er dramatische Erfahrungen verdrängt hatte, er wusste nur nicht, ob er verliebt war oder nicht. Der Spruch war einfach, aber die Bewegung musste er wiederholt üben, um sie richtig hinzubekommen. Wenn er alles richtig machte, würde der Spruch mentale Barrieren um seine Emotionen entfernen und sie für Draco frei zugänglich machen. Aber zuerst wollte er noch eine Runde schlafen. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer fiel ihm Notts Brief ins Auge und er las ihn schnell.

Der Brief an Nott war kurz. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der letzte Brief einer längeren Auseinandersetzung.

_Das spielt keine Rolle. Entschuldige dich. Wir brauchen Malfoy._

_Aber sei vorsichtig, er ist nicht dumm, egal mit wem er verkehrt._

Draco beschloss, dass es vorerst keine Rolle spielte, mit wem Nott ihn wofür einspannen wollte. Es klang nicht, als würden sie ihm gefährlich werden. Nott hatte nur nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, weil er sich eben nicht zurückhalten konnte. Wenigstens schienen sie nicht Harry zu bedrohen. Er hatte wichtigere Probleme zu lösen. Er musste ausschlafen und diesen Zauber bei sich anwenden, er war die perfekte Lösung. Schnell, erfolgsversprechend und ohne lange therapeutische Sitzungen. Sein Blick fiel auf den ungeöffneten Tagespropheten und er griff hastig danach. Was nach Harrys Stirn aussah, entpuppte sich tatsächlich als Harry. An seinem Arm hing ein junger Mann, den Draco bereits irgendwo gesehen hatte, aber nicht erkannte. Er schien vor etwas Angst zu haben und warf sich gegen Harry, der schützend seinen Arm um ihn legte. Draco war fuchsteufelswild. Er las den Artikel. Angeblich hatte Harry nicht abgestritten, dass Draco und er getrennt seien. Rita vermutete Schwarze Magie hinter der Entscheidung, aber Harry stritt das ab. Der junge Mann an Harrys Seite wurde als reizend und unschuldig dargestellt, wahrscheinlich ein neues Opfer des Sexringes.

Draco verbrannte die Zeitung, aber das Bild von Harry mit seinem Arm um einen anderen Mann bekam er nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte sich bei Potter entschuldigt und der hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit seinem neuen Lover auszugehen? Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht die Zeitung von heute, sondern die des Tages zuvor gewesen war. Also hatte er einfach zu lange gewartet und Harry hatte wahrscheinlich angenommen, Draco sei nur gekommen, weil er den Artikel gelesen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er Draco nicht danach gefragt, sonst hätte er bestimmt wieder seine Zunge mit sich durchgehen lassen, um seine Unwissenheit zu verbergen. Aber wenn Harry einen neuen Liebhaber hatte, warum sah er dann so unglücklich aus? Hatte Kimmkorn seine neue Liebschaft vertrieben? Wenn ja, würde er ihr einen Dankenbrief schreiben.

Draco konnte jedenfalls nicht länger warte, er musste Handeln und zwar schnell. Er ließ sich nicht einfach aus dem Rennen werfen. Er verwarf den Gedanken zu schlafen und bereite sich darauf vor, den Zauber sofort anzuwenden.

-------------

Harry hatte einen herben Rückfall erlitten. Seine Therapeutin ermutigte ihn, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er hatte sich Draco geöffnet, hatte sein Leben auch an anderen Stellen aufgeräumt, aber offensichtlich hatte alles nichts gebracht. Kaum hatte der Blonde seine vorsichtig gehegten Hoffnungen in einem Anfall von Wut zerstört, war Harrys Selbstbewusstsein in alle Richtungen davon gesprungen und nur fragmentarisch zurückgekehrt. Er schrieb Draco einen Brief, konnte ihn aber nicht abschicken. Also beschloss er, ihn bei sich zu tragen, bis Draco eine Erklärung einforderte.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass das wahrscheinlich nie geschehen würde, musste er tief Luft holen, um nicht sein Büro mit wilder Magie zu verwüsten. Wie hatte er sich nur so irren können? Er hatte viele Anzeichen bei dem Anderen sehen wollen, sich ebenfalls zu verlieben. Dracos Erziehung würde ihn nur davon abhalten, offen zuzugeben, was er fühlte, also musste Harry ihm Zeit und Raum geben. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht aufzuwachen, um festzustellen, dass es Draco unangenehm war, ihn noch immer um sich zu haben. Um nicht erneut verletzt zu werden, war er jede Nacht gegangen. Aber es hatte nicht genügt. Als auch nach Wochen keine einzige Initiative von dem sonst so forschen Draco ausging, hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sich etwas vormachte. Vielleicht hatte der Blonde nur einfach keine Lust, seinen regelmäßigen Sex aufzugeben und nutzte, dass Harry griffbereit war. Schließlich reagierte er nicht auf Harrys Rückzug durch Entgegenkommen oder Nachfrage, sondern mit Hohn.

Langsam aber sicher konnte sich Harry davon überzeugen, dass die miese Stimmung von Draco hieß, dass er Harry bald ganz aufgeben würde. Doch dann saßen sie wieder in der Bibliothek und verloren sich in Gesprächen wie gute Freunde. Oder sie waren miteinander im Bett und Draco würde seinen Körper verehren, als habe er nie einen schöneren Mann gesehen. Harry wusste, dass er gut in ein allgemeines Schönheitsideal passte, aber er war auch nicht herausragend. Draco hatte ihn fühlen lassen, als sei er der spannendste Bettpartner der Welt. Trotzdem krochen die Zweifel nach einer Weile auch unter die Bettdecke und nach jedem Orgasmus fühlte sich Harry, als würde er sich unter Wert verkaufen. Als sei er Dracos Lieblingsdildo, aber keine Person.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal genug Kraft, um wütend zu sein. Stattdessen ließ er sich zurück in seine Depression fallen. Was hatte er denn der Welt schon zu bieten, außer kein völlig erfolgloser Auror zu sein?

Hermione sah die Veränderung und hatte angefangen, ihn verschiedenen jungen Männern vorzustellen. Harry versetzte die ersten Beiden, aber als er Hermiones traurige Blicke sah, ging er auf die dritte Verabredung ein.

Seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch, aber er schaffte es, ein elegantes und unaufdringliches Outfit zu wählen, dass weder einen traditionellen Zauberer, noch einen modernen Muggelgeborenen verschrecken würde. Das Lokal, in dem er verabredet war, schien eher formale Gäste zu bedienen, aber es war nicht ungemütlich. Nervös ließ er sich zu seinem Tisch führen.

Er fand sich einem jungen Mann gegenüber, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Erst als sein Gegenüber grinste, fiel ihm ein, dass er als gastronomische Betreuung arbeitete und Harry bei seinem ersten Date mit Farewell und Draco zu seinem Raum geführt hatte. Sein Lächeln bekam noch angestrengter, als er an den Ausgang dieses Dates dachte.

„Richard. Aber wir haben uns ja bereits bekannt gemacht. Ich war so aufgeregt, als Hermione erzählte, dass du, ich darf dich doch duzen, mit Draco Malfoy abgebrochen hast. Seit dem du bei uns gegessen hast, konnte ich dein jungenhaftes Grinsen einfach nicht vergessen."

Harry war überrascht. Dieser junge Mann war nicht nur attraktiv, sondern auch offen. Er umwarb nicht den großen Harry Potter, sondern jemanden, den er seit Begegnung anziehend fand. Darauf konnte sich Harry einlassen. Sobald er vergessen konnte, dass Draco es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte, sich bei ihm zu melden.

Er hangelte sich durch die Verabredung, konnte aber keinen Enthusiasmus entwickeln. Die erste echte Gefühlsregung hatte er, als er sich beobachtet fühlte und nach der Ursache forschend Nott an einem der Tische in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes sah. Dieser wandte zwar schnell den Blick ab, als Harry zu ihm schaute, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er bis eben beobachtet worden war.

„Du scheinst nicht sonderlich an meiner Begleitung interessiert!"

Es war keine Frage. Harry wurde von Gewissensbissen eingeholt. Richard hatte ihm nichts getan. Aber er konnte einfach kein Interesse heucheln.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bringe dich gerne noch nach Hause, aber es ist zu früh, mich auf etwas Neues einzulassen. Vielleicht können wir uns nächste Woche noch einmal verabreden."

Richard sah enttäuscht, aber verständnisvoll aus.

„Ich habe Hermione gefragt, ob sie es für eine gute Idee hält, dich so früh verkuppeln zu wollen. Aber sie war der festen Überzeugung, du bräuchtest positiven Input. Wenn du denkst, du hast nächste Woche mehr Lust auf ein Date, gern."

Harry lächelte.

„Das stimmt, aber es ist nicht fair dir gegenüber. Lass es uns versuchen, wenn du damit leben kannst, dass ich vielleicht noch immer an meinem letzten Geliebten hänge. Ich kann nur versprechen ehrlich zu sein."

Richard grinste und Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er Hoffnung in den braunen Augen sah. Er war sich sicher, dass auch in einer Woche zu früh war, sich einem neuen Mann zu öffnen, aber Richard hatte eine Chance verdient. Er war alles, was Harry an Draco vermisst hatte. Es könnte klappen, weil ein Vergleich zwischen den Beiden unmöglich war. Als er zu Notts Tisch sah, konnte er diesen gerade zahlen sehen und nahm das zum Anlass, auch seinen Abend abzubrechen. Er wollte wissen, warum der boshafte Slytherin ihm zu folgen schien. Richard ließ sich am Arm zur Tür geleiten. Nott war kurz vor ihnen und Harry hoffte ihm folgen zu können, ohne Richard mit einer plötzlichen Verabschiedung vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Das Blitzlicht hatte verschiedene Auswirkungen. Richard zuckte zusammen und ließ sich gegen Harry fallen. Nott drehte sich um, sah Harry und apparierte auf der Stelle davon. Harry hatte ein sehr schmerzhaftes Déja-vue, da er diesmal keinen Blonden im Arm hielt. Dann fluchte er, weil er wusste, dass Nott entkommen war.

Rita Kimmkorn grinste, als hätte sie im Lotto gewonnen.

„Stimmen die Gerüchte, dass du dich von Draco Malfoy getrennt hast, weil er doch ein schwarzer Magier ist? Ist das deine neue Liebschaft?"

Rita stürmte weiter mit Fragen auf die Beiden ein. Während Richard sich einfach nur an Harry schmiegte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, schüttelte Harry den Gedanken an Nott ab und führte Richard aus der Schusslinie. Kimmkorn hielt er mit einem Schutzschild von ihnen fern. Harry bot Richard an, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, aber der lehnte dankend ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass Kimmkorn dann seine Adresse herausfinden würde.

Harry blieb in der Ecke stehen und seufzte. Draco, Nott, Richard, Kimmkorn… es war ein wenig viel auf einmal. Andererseits merkte er, wie das Interesse an Notts Erscheinen ihm einen neuen Fokus, eine neue Aufgabe gab, mit der er sich von seinem Herzschmerz ablenken konnte.

Als er am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit kam, stand unerwartet Draco vor ihm. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er den Artikel über ihn und Richard gelesen hatte, dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass er erst in der Nachmittagsausgabe oder am nächsten Morgen erscheinen würde, weil er zu spät geschrieben wurde. Andererseits war die Nachmittagsausgabe bereits seit 2 Stunden auf dem Markt und Draco stand vor ihm in einer Kluft, mit der er normalerweise nie das Haus verlassen würde. Er zwang sich, abzuwarten, was Draco zu sagen hatte.

Draco begann mit einer Forderung. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete. Er würde nicht zeigen, wie nah er einem Wutausbruch war. Die Tatsache war überraschend, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er nur Trauer und Resignation empfunden. Draco schien wirklich einen direkten Draht zu allen Emotionen von Harry zu haben.

Nach der Forderung kam eine gestammelte Entschuldigung, mit einer erneuten Forderung und einer Anklage im Schlepptau. Harry gab auf. Wenn er noch länger hier stand und zusah, dass Draco selbst in seiner Verzweiflung nicht bereit war, Gefühle zu zeigen, dann hatte er nichts zu erwarten. Dass der Blonde keinen anderen Partner wollte, war das einzige Geständnis. Harry ließ sich erweichen, zog den vorbereiteten Brief aus der Tasche, wich Dracos Hand auf, die ihn festhalten wollte und schritt eilig davon.

Zu Hause ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf. Der Ausbruch war kurz und heftig, sein Wohnzimmer lag in Trümmern. Danach sackte er auf die Couch und ließ seinen aufgestauten Tränen freien Lauf. Wenn nach allen Versuchen, Harry zu umwerben, das Dracos letzter Versuch gewesen war, dann war die Sache wirklich vorbei.

Bevor er sich in seinem Unglück jedoch weiter vergraben konnte, kündigte ein Geräusch an, dass ihn das Ministerium versuchte anzuflohen. Er wischte sich schnell die Wangen und ging zum Kamin.

Montesque, einer der Auroren mit Spätschicht, sah ihm entgegen.  
"Harry. Du musst ins Ministerium kommen. Theodor Nott wurde bewusstlos gefunden und nach St. Mungos gebracht und ein gewisser Marcus Flint steht hier und behauptet, dass Draco Malfoy Nott angegriffen hätte. Du darfst wegen deiner persönlichen Beziehung zu Malfoy nicht den Fall übernehmen, aber du kannst unsere Befragung mit anhören, wenn du willst."

Harry warf sich den Umhang über und folgte Montesque durch den Kamin ins Ministerium. Er bedankte sich herzlich für die Information und eilte dem Auroren hinterher.

Er war noch nicht bei dem Raum angekommen, der für Befragung von Zeugen genutzt wurde, als er auch schon Stimmen hörte. Eine gehört zu seiner Kollegin Greta, er erkannte ihre tiefe Stimme unter Hunderten, die Andere musste zu Flint gehören, auch wenn sich Harry kaum an dessen Stimme aus Hogwarts erinnern konnte.

„…verlange, dass Malfoy sofort in Gewahrsam genommen wird."

Greta schien ihre Antwort bereits mehrfach gegeben zu haben, sie klang leicht gereizt.

„Nur weil Herr Malfoy vor Wochen einen Streit mit Nott hatte, heißt das nicht, dass er der Angreifer ist. Wir brauchen mehr Beweise als Grundlage, bevor wir dessen Wohnung stürmen."

Harry trat schnell näher an die einseitig durchsichtige Wand und sah sich die Szene an. Flint sah aus, als würden ihm gleich mehrere Adern auf der Stirn platzen, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet. Gretas Zeichen von Genervtheit waren wesentlich subtiler. Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie Worte zurückhielt, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

„Sie können ihn ja wenigstens befragen. Sofort. Bevor er alle Beweise vernichten kann. Wenn Sie nicht hingehen, werde ich es tun."

Die letzten Worte hatte er Greta ins Gesicht gebrüllt, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Er verließ das Büro und Harry war froh, dass die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war, in welchem er sich befand. Er wäre gerade ungern in jemanden gerannt, der Draco bedrohte. Seine Gefühle hatten auch so bereits Probleme unter der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Greta verließ den Raum durch die andere Tür und sah Harry. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Nott ist nichts passiert. Er wurde lahm gelegt und hat ein Gedächtnisloch von wenigen Minuten. Ein paar Schrammen. Ich gehe hin und befrage ihn noch mal morgen früh, aber er kann sich an nichts erinnern, was mit seinem Angriff zu tun hatte. Ich schicke eine Nachtwache vor Dracos Haus, falls Flint etwas Unüberlegtes tut und befrage Draco morgen Mittag, ob er irgendetwas über den Vorfall weiß."

Harry war erleichtert. Greta wusste genau, was in ihm vorging und hatte sämtliche wichtigen Informationen bereit. Sein erster Impuls war es, die Nacht ebenfalls vor Dracos Tür zu wachen. Oder am Besten in der Wohnung. Aber der Gedanke löste in ihm so viel Schmerz aus, dass er beschloss, zu schauen, wer als Wache abgestellt wurde und ob er der Person vertraute, sich nach Hause zu begeben und erst morgens wieder nach Draco zu schauen.


	18. Sensibel

_Hallo ihr Lieben, hier ein kleines, aber wichtiges Kapitel. Ich war sehr überrascht, dass niemand diese Entwicklung vorausgesagt hat ;o) Schließlich habt ihr mir sonst ja fast schon zu genau vorhergesagt, was passieren könnte._

_Juni: freut mich, dass die Geschichte schafft, dich gespannt zu halten. Den Rest habe ich dir gemailt. Danke auch für deine regelmäßigen Rückmeldungen und Fragen ;o) Und auf jeden Fall gehört mehr slash in Filme und Bücher._

_zissy: schönen Urlaub! hier also ein kleines Zwischendurch wo auch immer dein Laptop mit dir jetzt ist._

_MM: Harry ist nicht weich, er ist depressiv. und es stimmt schon, dass es für Draco ein riesiger Schritt war, andererseits hat Harry sich die ganze Zeit ja auch überwunden und offen gelegt, dafür kam zu wenig, zu spät. Aber noch ist ja nix verloren._

_Nakoma:nee, das verstehe ich schon. ist schade, wenn eine geschichte mittendrin versandet. irgendwann habe ich nur noch fertige gelesen, damit mir das erspart bleibt, aber das ist auch gemein, weil dann ja niemand rückmeldung erhält. keine sorgen, wie du siehst, ich schreib ja weiter. nur halt nicht jeden 3. tag.  
_

**Sensibel**

Die Nachtwache vor Dracos Haus war ein älterer Auror ohne Ambitionen. Er mochte seine Arbeit, hatte aber keinerlei Interesse daran aufzusteigen oder mehr Zeit als nötig hinter dem Schreibtisch zu verbringen. Seine Arbeitsweise war ruhig und politisch neutral. Er würde Draco beschützen, wenn es einen Angriff geben würde und er war erfahren genug, einen Angriff zu verhindern. Zufrieden ging Harry nach Hause. Er hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn er Angst um Draco haben müsste. Es fiel ihm auch so schon schwer, nicht einfach bei dem Anderen zu klopfen und ihn in der Wohnung zu beaufsichtigen.

Er konnte sich jedoch trotz der Überzeugung, nicht bei Draco sein zu dürfen, nicht wirklich von dem Mann ablenken. Also schloss er sich in seinem Sportzimmer ein und trainierte bis er zu erledigt war, um noch viel zu denken. Mit einem relativ leeren Kopf schlief er ein.

Vor der Arbeit ging er wieder bei Draco vorbei. Es war gerade Wachablösung und er hörte sich den Bericht an. Anscheinend war nichts passiert, kein Zauberer vor Ort gewesen und auch Draco hätte das Haus nicht verlassen. Aber es habe die gesamte Nacht bei ihm in der Bibliothek ein Leselicht gebrannt. Harry bat informiert zu werden, wenn es irgendwelche Vorkommnisse gäbe und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Er fragte sich, ob Draco noch immer an ihrem Projekt saß oder ob er Harry einen Antwortbrief schrieb. Warum sonst sollte er die gesamte Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht haben und lesen? Dann schüttelte er energisch den Gedanken ab und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Nur weil Draco vielleicht bedroht war, hatte er noch lange nicht mehr Interesse an Harrys Leben und Harry keinen Grund, ihn wieder in seine Gedanken zu lassen.

Als er gerade überlegte, Hermione zu einem späten Mittagessen zu überreden, kam Greta in sein Büro gestürmt. Erschrocken fuhr Harry auf. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass seine Kollegin heute zu Draco gehen und ihm Fragen stellen wollte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, sich genug zu beruhigen, um Harry zu erzählen, was passiert war. Selbst dann war alles, was Harry der hastigen Erzählung entnehmen konnte _Malfoy_ und _St. Mungos_. Als er bereits panisch aus der Tür rennen wollte, hielt ihn Greta mit einer Hand auf der Schulter zurück.

„Ich habe ihn bei den Heilern abgegeben, aber ich weiß nicht, auf welchem Zimmer er liegt. Frag an der Rezeption. Ich gehe zurück in Dracos Wohnung und suche nach Spuren, vielleicht finde ich heraus was passiert ist."

Sie drückte ihm noch einmal die Schulter und ließ ihn davon stürmen.

Harry machte sich bittere Vorwürfe. Er hätte Draco schützen müssen, scheinbar hatten Flint und seine Kumpanen einen Weg an der Wache vorbei gefunden und Draco verletzt. Wenn Draco schwer verletzt wäre, würde er es sich nie verzeihen. Aber irgendetwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein, um die sonst so ruhige Greta aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er wesentlich besser damit leben konnte, einen Hoffnungsschimmer auf eine kleine Chance mit dem Blonden weiterhin im Herzen zu tragen, als ihn sich in tödlicher Gefahr vorzustellen. Sein ganzes Leben in der Zauberwelt war von Draco Malfoy begleitet worden, er würde mit ihm eine wichtige Konstante verlieren. Panik beflügelte seine Schritte zum Krankenhauseingang.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben störte es ihn nicht, dass er Fans hatte. Sobald er in die Nähe der Rezeption kam, sprang die Hexe dahinter auf und nannte ihm die Richtung zu Draco. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie Zeitung gelesen und wusste, dass er Draco sehen wollte. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und rannte weiter.

Als er auf der richtigen Etage ankam und das genannte Zimmer betrat, schlug ihm herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entgegen. Draco saß in einer Ecke an der Wand, hatte den Zauberstab auf die umstehenden Heiler gerichtet und wechselte immer zwischen verzweifeltem Weinen und paranoidem Schreien. Die Heiler berieten sich gerade, wie sie ihm sich nähern konnten oder welche anderen Möglichkeiten sie hätten, Draco ruhig zu stellen.

„Wir können ihn nicht Schlafen schicken, dass würde die letzten Schutzwälle ruhig stellen und seinen Emotionen noch freieren Lauf lassen. Wer weiß welchen Schaden das in seinem Gehirn anrichtet."

„Aber wir müssen ihm einen Emotion dämpfenden Zaubertrank einflößen, sonst verlieren wir ihn auch."

Harry ignorierte sie und ging direkt auf Draco zu, der gerade wieder unter Tränen zusammengebrochen war. Er konnte zwischen den Schluchzern nur bruchstückhafte Worte ausmachen.

„…demütigen…wird mich umbringen… mich immer gehasst… Harry…"

Bevor der Blonde die Chance hatte, Harry zu bemerken, hatte der sich neben ihn gehockt, Dracos Schultern umschlungen und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Draco! Ich bin es, Harry. Ich bin hier. Was hast du? Was ist passiert? Draco, ich bin hier."

Draco versteifte sich kurz, bevor er völlig in Harrys Armen zusammenbrach. Ohne Training hätte Harry das plötzlich auf ihn fallende Gewicht nicht halten können. Von dem plötzlichen, tränenreichen Gestammel verstand Harry wenig, aber er war erleichtert, dass Draco ihn erkannte.

„Harry… so vermisst… nicht gewollt… nie gelernt… so wütend… einsam… Harry, bleib!"

Harry strich eine beruhigende Hand über Dracos Rücken und nickte über dessen Kopf dem nächsten Heiler zu. Der riss sich aus seiner Starre und drückte Harry schnell eine kleine Glasflasche in die Hand.

„Er muss das trinken. Es wird sein Empfinden abstumpfen. Dann können wir ihn Schlafen schicken und in Ruhe untersuchen."

Harry nickte. Er nahm mit einer Hand die Ampulle, die andere hörte nicht auf, Draco zu streicheln.

„Draco sieh mich an! Ich gehe nicht weg, aber sieh mich an."

Draco schüttelte sich, murmelte etwas und hob langsam den Kopf. Ihm liefen Tränen über die Wange, aber vorerst schienen ihm die Worte ausgegangen zu sein. Hunderte Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht, als er Harry in die Augen blickte. Vorsichtig, um Draco nicht zu erschrecken, hob Harry die Glasflasche an dessen Mund und formte das Wort _Trink!_ Mit den Lippen. Draco öffnete etwas zögerlich den Mund und akzeptierte, dass Harry ihm die Flüssigkeit einflösste. Als die Flasche halb leer war, schloss Draco die Augen und ohne Vorwarnung zuckte er von Harry zurück und fing an zu schreien. Harry brach selbst fast in Tränen aus, als er Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut in dem Schrei hörte. Verzweifelt ließ er die Flasche fallen und griff mit beiden Händen nach Dracos Schultern. Er sprach laut, um die Schreie zu übertönen.

„Draco. Öffne die Augen. Ich bin hier. Du bist sicher. Dir wird niemand etwas tun."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schrie. Harry sah verzweifelt zu den Heilern. Derselbe, der ihm die Flasche gegeben hatte sah ihn an.

„Warten Sie eine Sekunde. Der Trank müsste gleich wirken."

Genau in der Sekunde endete der Schrei und müde weiter weinend, fiel Draco erneut gegen Harry. Er wirkte, als habe ihn mit einem Mal sämtliche Kraft verlassen. Harry nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Herr Potter. Bitte legen Sie ihn auf das Bett. Wir müssen schnell herausfinden, warum er so hysterisch ist. Wissen Sie, was die Ursache für seinen Zustand ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wüsste selbst gern, was Draco passiert war. Er empfand Widerwillen gegen das Wort hysterisch, weil es nicht im Geringsten Dracos Zustand zu beschreiben schien. Vorsichtig nahm er Draco auf den Arm, der sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. Selbst als Harry ihn auf die Liege platzierte, weigerte sich Draco, Harry Umhang loszulassen. Der Heiler nickte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Beruhigen Sie ihn so gut sie können. Wir können die Diagnose auch so machen. Halten sie einfach etwas Abstand!"

Ein anderer Heiler hatte bereits begonnen, Diagnosezauber an Draco auszuprobieren. Draco schien von all dem nichts zu bemerken. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Hände klammerten sich an Harrys Robe und Tränen liefen unablässig über seine Wange.

„Wer hat dir das angetan Draco? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf wie ein bockiges Kind und zog Harry ein wenig näher. Die Heiler waren bereits dabei auszuwerten, was sie erfahren hatten.

„Mir ist kein Zaubertrank bekannt, der Selbstkontrolle derartig zerstören kann. Im Bereich des Gehirns sind die Aktivitäten so hoch, dass es zu dauerhaften Schäden führen kann, wenn wir die Ursache nicht herausfinden und bekämpfen. Auch die Auswirkungen auf die anderen Organe sind schlimm. Es werden zu viele Hormone ausgeschüttet und die Magie verstärkt den Effekt. Es ist pures Glück, dass er noch nichts zerstört hat."  
"Es könnte auch ein Zauber gewesen sein. Aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit ihn zu behandeln, ohne ihn zu kennen. Alles was wir machen, könnte den Effekt verstärken."

In diesem Moment kam Greta in das Zimmer gestürmt. Sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand und hielt es der nächsten Heilerin unter die Nase.

„Hier. Das lag aufgeschlagen an der Stelle, an der ich Malfoy gefunden habe. Es ist ein Zauber auf der Seite, der mentale Barrieren ausschaltet."

Die Heilerin griff sofort nach dem Buch und las sich die Beschreibung durch, während ihre zwei Kollegen über ihre Schulter sahen.

„Wir müssen die Barrieren langsam wieder aufbauen. Wenn wir sie zu schnell wieder einsetzen oder den Zauber einfach aufheben, könnte das noch größeren Schaden verursachen. Außerdem brauchen wir eine Spezialistin für Psychologie und Magie. Und weitere Beruhigungs- oder Hemmungstränke einsetzen."

Sie zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück und sich zu beratschlagen, während Harry Greta einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Sie kam auf ihn zu.

„Jetzt ist zwar nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich habe noch mehr bei Draco gefunden. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre Malfoy wirklich für Notts Zustand verantwortlich oder jemand hat ihm Beweise untergeschoben. Ich komme später wieder, wenn er schläft und sage dir, was ich kann. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal melden, warum du nicht bei der Arbeit bist."  
Harry nickte, während er weiter über Dracos Rücken strich. Er wusste, dass Greta und die Sekretärin ihn decken würden. Greta verließ den Raum als ein Heiler auf Harry zuging. Er trug sich mit der Haltung eines Mannes, der etwas Unangenehmes tun musste.

„Herr Potter. Danke, dass sie Herrn Malfoy beruhigt haben, aber wir müssen Sie bitten, jetzt den Raum zu verlassen. Der Patient braucht Ruhe."

Harry hielt keine Sekunde in seiner Bewegung inne und begegnete dem Heiler nur mit einem sturen Blick. Er hasste es, autoritär zu erscheinen, aber er hasste es noch mehr, von jemandem kommandiert zu werden. Erst Recht, wenn es offensichtlich war, dass die Anweisung keinen Sinn ergab. Dracos Hände griffen noch fester in seinen Umhang. Nach mehreren Sekunden Starrens fing der Heiler an mit den Füßen zu scharren und sah sich nach seinem Kollegen um. Der wollte etwas sagen, aber wurde von seiner Kollegin abgeschnitten.

„Herr Potter sollte bleiben, bis der Patient auf die Behandlung genug anspricht, nicht eine neue Panikattacke zu haben, sobald er geht."

Dankbar strahlte Harry sie an und plante heimlich auch dann nicht vom Fleck zu weichen, wenn es Draco besser ginge. Draco hatte wieder angefangen zu schluchzen und unverständliche Teilsätze zu stammeln.

„Meine Eltern umbringen… einfach so tot… keine Wahl…"

Die Heilerin schickte ihre Kollegen mit einem Nicken in Richtung Dracos aus dem Raum und sah Harry an.

„Malfoys sämtliche verdrängten Erinnerungen und Gefühle wurden durch den Zauber mit einem Mal zurückgeholt und wurden gleichzeitig seine Schutzmechanismen zerstört. Wer immer ihm das angetan hat, hat die Gefahr in Kauf genommen, dass seine Gehirn durch die Überflutung gänzlich abschaltet. Selbst in Therapien wird dieser Zauber nicht in der Stärke und nie ohne professionellen Beistand und Überwachung durchgeführt. Versuchen sie den Heilerinnen nicht im Weg zu stehen, aber da Sie Herrn Malfoy zu beruhigen scheinen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie blieben, bis er wieder sicher ist."

Harry konnte seine eigenen Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er hatte sich zwar gewünscht, dass Draco etwas gefühlvoller würde, aber doch nicht um diesen Preis. Wer hätte ein Interesse daran ihn derartig zu verfluchen? Wer würde diesen stolzen Mann auf diese wimmernde Masse reduzieren wollen? Erschreckt stellte er fest, dass es wahrscheinlich eine lange Liste möglicher Kandidaten gab. Vorsichtig griff er nach Dracos Zauberstab, den der Mann wie eine Rettungsleine umklammerte, obwohl seine Hand gleichzeitig an Harrys Umhang hing. Als er ihn aus Dracos Hand ziehen wollte riss Draco die Augen auf, ließ von Harry ab und blickte panisch um sich. Da Harry der Einzige in Dracos Gesichtsfeld war, richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Draco, ich bin es, Harry. Ich will dir nichts tun. Bitte, gib mir den Zauberstab."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, aber senkte den Stab. Er zog sich wieder in sich zurück und fing erneut an zu schluchzen.

„…mich verlassen… alle verlassen mich…"

Harry senkte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Dracos freie, während ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Draco zuckte kurz, aber ließ die Hand an Ort und Stelle als Harry langsam ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte.

„Draco, ich bin hier. Ich bleibe auch hier. Du musst keine Sekunde allein im Krankenhaus bleiben."

Draco atmete etwas ruhiger, aber die Tränen liefen weiter seine Wange hinunter, über das Kinn und tropften auf das Laken. Schniefend sah Draco Harry an. Er sah aus, als wäre er als Kind getreten und geschlagen in der Wildnis ausgesetzt worden und hätte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren eine nette Stimme gehört.

„…nicht verdient…"

In Harry zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Anscheinend waren auch Dracos Schuldgefühle sehr unterdrückt gewesen und ließen es nicht zu, dass Draco positiven Emotionen einen Raum gab. Bei aller Abneigung gegen Dracos Stolz und Unzugänglichkeit, diesen Zustand wünschte er keinem Menschen. Und der alte Draco war ihm lieber, da er eine starke Persönlichkeit besaß. Eine streitbare, aber keine unmögliche mehr und mehr als dieser hilflose, elende Scherbenhaufen eines Menschen.

Im Hintergrund hatte die Heilerin einer Kollegin die Situation erklärt, die sich jetzt langsam näherte. In einer Hand hielt sie eine neue Glasflasche, in der anderen ihren Zauberstab.

„Hallo, Herr Malfoy."

Draco zuckte zusammen, aber hielt seine Augen ausschließlich auf Harry gerichtet. Harry wollte den Blick ebenfalls nicht abwenden, weil es ihm vorkam, als würde er Draco dadurch im Stich lassen.

„Herr Potter, bitte nicken Sie, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich Ihnen sage. Ich kann Sie eigentlich nicht hier lassen, weil sie der Angreifer gewesen sein könnten."

Harry nahm ohne Blickkontakt herzustellen seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Die Heilerin hob ihn auf und steckte ihn ein.

„Da sie ein Auror sind und Herr Malfoy auch Schaden erleidet, wenn ich Sie entfernen lasse, mache ich unter diesen Umständen eine Ausnahme. Wenn Sie sich einverstanden erklären, Veritas Serum zu nehmen und zu bestätigen, dass Sie ihm nicht schaden wollen."

Harry nickte. Ein Wasserglas schob sich in seine freie Hand. Er trank es aus, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Hiermit bestätige ich, Harry James Potter, dass ich nichts weniger will, als Draco Malfoy Schaden zuzufügen. Ich werde ihn gegen jede Gefahr beschützen und seine Seite nicht verlassen, bis es ihm wieder gut geht."

Danach bis er sich auf die Zunge, um nicht mehr zu sagen, als er musste. Die Heilerin war zufrieden, gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und erklärte ihm die Behandlungsmethode von Draco. Der Blonde hatte bei Harry Worten kurz hinter einem Tränenschleier gelächelt, bis ihn ein neuer Anfall von Verzweiflung überkam und er seinen Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Hände legte und wimmerte.


	19. Therapie

**Therapie**

_juni: danke. Ja, der arme. Wird schon._

_ Nakoma: jaja, die verdrängung. Hoffentlich wird's wieder. Danke :o)_

_ mimaja: danke, dass du immer so viele Fragen stellst, dass inspiriert total. Und natürlich danke für deine beta arbeit!!_

_Ich fürchte, die ganze nott geschichte wird sich nicht so schnell auflösen, aber solnage habt ihr anderes zu lesen :o)_

_ silvermoon: das hilft nicht jeder person._

_ ute: danke. Kann nichts versprechen :o) aber einige deiner fragen werden jetzt beantwortet._

_ Bücherwurm: da hast du recht. Auch draco wollte sich ja nicht exakt das antun, er hat sich nur mal wieder total überschätzt und dachte, er würde halt seine emotionen besser verstehen. Er hatte nicht auf dem schirm, wie viel er verdrängt hat. Wird schon :o)_

_ Martina: tut mir auch leid der arme. Aber das hat er von selbstüberschätzung. Drücken wir mal die daumen, dass es nichts permanentes ist._

_ Zuckerdrachen: tja, Harry ist verliebt. Der könnte draco nicht alleine in dieser situation lassen, wenn er das wollen würde. So ist der :o) klar heißt das nicht, dass harry draco ab jetzt alles durchgehen lässt, aber er will lieber einen schwierigen partner als ein ungleichgewicht im verhältnis._

_ Fwuuper: klar war er das selbst. Ist doch auch schon erklärt warum und so, aber das wissen die anderen halt noch nicht. Danke :o)_

** Therapie**

Es dauerte Tage, bevor die Therapie bei Draco erste Erfolge zeigte. Die Heilerinnen waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie mentale Barrieren nicht ohne weiteres künstlich wieder aufbauen konnten, ohne weitere Schäden in Dracos Gehirn zu verursachen. In den ersten Tagen basierte die Therapie also darauf, Dracos Gefühle durch Zaubertränke etwas abzustumpfen, damit sein Gehirn selbst Wege fand, sich neue Schutzwälle aufzubauen. Parallel wurden kleinere Zauber verwendet, die Erinnerungen etwas zurückdrängten. Alles zusammen zielte darauf ab, Dracos Gehirn eine Chance zu geben, die Flut von Emotionen auswerten und verarbeiten zu können. Wenn der Prozess einsetzen konnte, konnte auch mit der therapeutischen Begleitung des Besserungsprozesses begonnen werden.

Obwohl Draco aufgehört hatte, zu weinen und zu schreien, war es offensichtlich, dass er noch immer litt. Nur in wenigen Momenten war er ansprechbar. Meist scheute er vor Berührungen zurück und kauerte sich in sich zusammen. Wenn Harry sich jedoch von ihm löste, um zur Toilette zu gehen, sich anders hinzusetzen oder in einem Fall, Marcus Flint zu vertreiben, wurde Draco unruhig und begann zu hyperventilieren. Harry empfing demzufolge sämtlichen Besuch an Dracos Bett und versuchte seine Ausflüge zur Toilette kurz zu halten.

Greta kam täglich, um Harry Bericht zu erstatten. Sie hatten sowohl Nott als auch Flint erfolglos zu ihren Motiven für den Briefwechsel und ihrer Annährung an Malfoy befragt. Es gab keine Spuren, die auf ein Eindringen in Dracos Wohnung hinwiesen. Greta hatte in Dracos Bibliothek Aufzeichnungen in der sauberen Handschrift von Malfoy gefunden, die Ergebnisse zu Zaubertränken und Flüchen festhielten; alle im Bereich Emotionsverarbeitung. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Malfoy den Zauber an sich selbst verübt hatte, konnte es aber nicht überprüfen, da Draco seinen Zauberstab nicht aus den Fingern ließ und ein Versuch, ihn ihm zu nehmen, von der Heilerin verboten wurde. Es bereitete dem Patienten zu viel Stress.

Anfänglich hatte sich Harry schlecht gefühlt, dass er den Angreifer Dracos nicht verfolgen konnte, sondern auf dem Stuhl festsaß. Bei Draco zu bleiben hatte oberste Priorität, aber er wollte den Verantwortlichen gern persönlich dingfest machen. Als Greta ihm die Vermutung unterbreitete, dass Draco den Zauber selbst vollführt hatte, stritt er vehement ab, dass das eine Möglichkeit sei. Besonders durch den Besuch von Flint war er von dessen Mitschuld überzeugt.

Am zweiten Tag war Flint in der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer erschienen und hatte sich schnell wieder abgewendet, als er Harry sah. Dieser war aufgesprungen und hatte Flint im Korridor zur Rede gestellt. Flint hatte behauptet, er sei nur gerade bei Theodor Nott zu Besuch gewesen und wollte bei der Gelegenheit gucken, wie es Draco ging. Harry hatte fast die Kontrolle über sich verloren, als er aus dem Zimmer Dracos Schreie hörte. Sofort ließ er von Flint ab und stürmte zurück an Dracos Zimmer. Der Anblick war erneut überwältigend traurig. Draco hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt, sah wie ein gehetztes Reh um sich und schrie um Hilfe. Er wirkte, als hätte er Voldemorts Auferstehung gesehen. Mit drei langen Schritten war Harry an seiner Seite und nahm ihn in den Arm. Draco erkannte ihn und beruhigte sich zusehends. Als Harry nach einer Minute den Kopf hob, sah er Flint in der Tür, einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck tragend, aber ein höhnisches Lächeln um die Lippen. Harry schoss einen Stichzauber ab und errichtete Barrieren um Dracos Zimmer, die nur er und die Chefheilerin senken konnten. Flint war mit einem Aufschrei verschwunden.

Als Greta ihm dann jedoch die Beweise vorlegte, hatte Harry begonnen nachzudenken. Wenn tatsächlich niemandem gelungen war, in Dracos Wohnung zu dringen und Draco bereits zuvor nach Emotionszaubern gesucht hatte, war es in der Tat möglich, das der Blonde selbst den Zauber an sich verübt hatte. Harry konnte jedoch keinen Grund für eine solche Handlung sehen. Warum würde der stolze Draco Malfoy einen Fluch über sich selbst sprechen, der ihn absolut die Kontrolle verlieren ließ?

Harry ließ nur Hermiones und Narcissa Malfoys Besuch zu, verhinderte aber das Eintreten jeder anderen Person. Er war sich sicher, dass es Draco, sofern er je wieder völlig zu sich kam, peinlich gewesen wäre, derart zerstört gesehen zu werden. Außerdem war die Gefahr zu groß, dass die Presse davon Wind bekam. Sie würde vielleicht erfahren, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr im Ministerium war und nach dem Grund dafür suchen.

Harry hatte bereits mehrere Aufforderungen von seinem Vorgesetzten erhalten, sich wieder auf der Arbeit blicken zu lassen, da Draco kein Familienangehöriger sei und deshalb Harry keine Urlaubstage zustanden. Harry hatte sich einfach geweigert, auch nur auf diese Eule zu antworten. Spätestens seitdem er die Weasleys als seine Familie betrachtete, hielt er mehr von Wahlfamilie. Aber die Zaubererwelt war da nicht fortschrittlicher als die der Muggel. Im Moment gab es wenig Leute auf der Welt, die ihm so wichtig waren wie Draco, aber niemand hatte einen offiziellen Familienstatus in seinem Leben.

Nach dem vierten Tag erhielt er eine Abmahnung, überbracht von Greta. Greta sagte nichts dazu, aber er konnte in ihren Augen die Frage erkennen, ob Malfoy ein solches Risiko wert sei. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb an seinem Fleck.

Hermione versuchte sogar mit ihm zu argumentieren, dass er ohnehin nichts für Malfoy tun konnte. Harry würde seinen Job riskieren, ohne dass etwas gewonnen sei. Harry erzählte ihr, wie Draco reagierte, wenn er den Raum verließ.

„Aber du hast ihn verlassen, Harry. Denkst du nicht, dass es dir noch schwerer fallen wird, ein zweites Mal zu gehen, nach dem du Draco so gesehen hast?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Hermione an. Diese sah die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Augen und gab auf.

Ab dem vierten Tag begann Draco ruhiger auf direkte Anrede zu reagieren. Die erste ruhige Reaktion zeigte er beim Eintreten und von Narcissa. Er hob den Kopf von Harrys Schulter und sah ihr in die Augen. Verlegen strich er eine Falte seines Patientenumhanges glatt und lächelte sie schüchtern an. Harry löste sich vorsichtig von Dracos Seite und ging an Narcissa vorbei, die ihn nur ruhig musterte. Harry konnte weder Abneigung noch Zuspruch in ihren Augen finden, hätte sich darüber aber auch gewundert.

Er ließ die Beiden allein und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um auf Toilette zu gehen und sich frisch zu machen. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur Frischezauber verwenden können und kaum geschlafen. Ein wenig Bewegung und Wasser würde ihm gut tun. Draco hatte seine Hand erst los gelassen, nachdem er in Harrys Gesicht eine Rückversicherung gesucht und gefunden hatte, dass dieser zurückkehrte.

Im Badezimmer schaute er auf diese Hand während das Wasser darüber lief. Wenn er an Dracos Seite saß, konnte er kaum denken. Jedenfalls hatte er keine Ruhe an irgendetwas zu denken, was außerhalb der konkreten Situation und Bedürfnislage von Draco lag. Jetzt starrte er auf seine Hände hinab und dem Wasser hinterher, was im Abfluss verschwand und hatte das Gefühl, seine Gedanken flossen mit dem Wasser in unbekannte Bereiche. Vielleicht begegnete das Wasser noch viel erschreckenderen Ungeheuern als dem Basilisken. Oder es fand seinen Weg zu einem friedlichen Ort, an dem Menschen keinen Krieg erlebt hatten, nicht damit beschäftigt waren, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen…

Seine Gedanken wurden von der sich öffnenden Toilettentür gestört. Ein Zauberer ging nickend an ihm vorbei zu den Kabinen und Harry stellte das Wasser ab. Er fuhr sich mit den nassen Händen über das Gesicht und in die Haare, hob den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel. Er musste sich Zeit nehmen nachzudenken. Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass er Draco hier nicht allein ließ. Aber was würde danach passieren? Harry wollte gern mit Draco sprechen, wusste aber, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Vielleicht würde sich im Krankenhaus noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, aber er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Würde es für ihn denn die Situation verändern, wenn Draco wirklich selbst den Zauber an sich verwendet hatte? Das war wahrscheinlich von der Motivation abhängig, die dahinter steckte.

Als der andere Mann zu den Wasserhähnen trat unterbrach sich Harry in seinen Gedanken. Er konnte im Moment keine Entscheidung treffen, da er nicht alle relevanten Informationen hatte.

Er verließ die Toiletten und ging an Dracos Zimmer vorbei. Er konnte durch die Schutzbarriere sehen, da er sie errichtet hatte. Narcissa saß noch immer bei Draco, hielt seine Hand und schien mit ihm zu sprechen. Draco reagierte auch, aber mehr konnte Harry von seinem Beobachtungsposten nicht ausmachen. Er ging in die Cafeteria und holte einen Kaffee für sich, einen Tee für Narcissa und Schokolade für Draco. Seinen Kaffee trank er vor Ort, da er den Malfoys noch etwas Zeit für sich geben wollte. Nach zehn Minuten hielt er es jedoch nicht mehr aus und ging zurück.

Narcissa sah nicht vorwurfsvoll aus, als Harry hereinkam. Sie bedankte sich für den Tee und machte genug Platz für Harry, um wieder neben Draco in das Bett zu schlüpfen. Draco schien sich zwar seiner Mutter zu Liebe etwas zurückhalten zu wollen, aber er griff so fest nach Harrys Hand, dass es klar war, dass er am Ende seine Kraft angekommen war. Als er aufsah, um Narcissa Malfoy höflich darauf hinzuweisen, erhob sich diese schon, stellte den ungetrunkenen Tee auf einen Tisch und nickte Harry zu. Draco gab sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum noch bevor die Tränen in Dracos Augen zu laufen begannen.

„Sie ist so enttäuscht von mir. Ich war die einzige Chance, die unsere Familie hatte, wieder einen stolzen Namen zu tragen. Sie haben in der letzten Schlacht so viel für mich riskiert."

Harry griff erschrocken nach Dracos Schulter und zog ihn in den Arm. Bisher hatte Draco noch über keine der ihn plagenden Gefühle gesprochen.

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das musste sie auch nicht. Wir waren immer Künstler der unausgesprochenen Emotionen. Aber verstanden haben wir uns dennoch immer. Sie hat Mitleid mit mir und sie fühlt sich und Vater mitschuldig an meiner Situation. Aber sie hätte mich auch für stärker gehalten."

Harry holte tief Luft und überlegte, wie er darauf antworten konnte, ohne Dracos Redewillen zu stören.

„Sie weiß doch, dass du wegen eines Zaubers hier bist. Das hat mit Schwäche nichts zu tun."

Draco sah ihn von der Seite an, aber senkte schnell wieder den Kopf.

„Es ist auch weniger die Situation in der ich mich gerade befinde, die sie enttäuscht. Mehr mein Verhalten davor. Anstelle mir einen einflussreichen Platz in der neuen Gesellschaft zu suchen, habe ich mich um nichts gekümmert, als meine nächste Bettgeschichte und mein Vergnügen. Sie wollte es mir aber auch nicht verbieten, weil sie sich für meine schlechte Ausgangslage verantwortlich fühlte."

Draco seufzte.

„Ich glaube es ist noch zu früh, um zu erklären, was da alles an Gefühlen und Erinnerungen auf mich eindringt. Ich habe zu viele verschiedene Eindrücke, wenn ich mich frage, warum ich mich so verhalten habe. Stolz, Verzweiflung, Verdrängung der Kriegsjahre, Vergnügen, weil ich überlebt habe, Depression, weil ich nicht vergessen konnte, Angst davor, wieder meine Grenzen gezeigt zu bekommen, Angst meine Eltern zu enttäuschen, Rebellion gegen meine Eltern, weil sie diesen Wahnsinnigen in unser Haus geholt haben und mir mein Leben überhaupt erst so verbaut haben, Angst um meine Eltern und ihren Status in unserer Gesellschaft… Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich bin froh, dass ich die ganzen Bilder langsam wieder zuordnen kann und die Gefühle nicht mehr nur noch überwältigend sind."

Harry drückte sanft seine Hand und mit der anderen Dracos Schulter. Er wollte ihm ohne Worte zu verstehen geben, dass er warten konnte, aber gerne bereit war zuzuhören.

„Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Mich würden meine geballten Erinnerungen auch erschlagen."

Draco nickte. Die Tränen waren versiegt, aber er sah noch immer miserabel aus. Also zog ihn Harry noch einwenig näher und Draco kuschelte sich in seine Seite bis er einschlief.

Draco konnte sich an die ersten Tage in St. Mungos kaum erinnern. Er wusste, dass er den Zauber ausprobiert hatte, in der Hoffnung, schnell einen Weg zu Harry zu finden.

Danach war lange alles Schmerz und eine Reihe von Gefühlen und Bildern. Sie liefen so schnell in Dracos Kopf ab, dass Draco ihnen nicht folgen konnte oder wollte. Seine Welt bestand aus psychischen Schmerzen.

Die erste Erinnerung kam mit einem physischen Gefühl. Er wusste, dass Harry da war. Ungünstiger Weise kam eine ganz neue Gefühlswelle auf ihn zu. Schuldgefühle, Reue, Verlustangst, Bewunderung, Verletztheit, Verzweiflung… Draco konnte die einzelnen Gefühle nicht fassen, aber Harrys Wärme machte den Schmerz erträglicher und es war einfach keine Option, Harry wieder gehen zu lassen.

In den nächsten Tagen gelang es ihm Stück für Stück, sich in seinem eigenen Kopf wieder mehr einzurichten. Er konnte noch immer nichts benennen oder Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen, Gespräche, die Harry führte rauschten an ihm vorbei, aber er wusste, das er Harry als äußeren Anker brauchte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Es gab einige Situationen, in denen Harry seine Seite verließ. Zu Beginn brach Draco sofort in Panik aus, dass Harry jetzt endlich zu Verstand gekommen war und ihn verließ. Aber er kam immer zurück. Nach einer Weile gelang es Draco, Harry genug Zeit zu lassen, dass er die Toilette besuchen konnte, ohne in Verzweiflung auszubrechen. Aber als Harry ging, um sich vor der Tür mit Flint zu streiten, bekam es Draco mit der Angst zu tun. Bevor er jedoch völlig verzweifeln konnte, hatte ihn Harry erneut in die Arme genommen. Draco fand zwar nicht, dass er Harry Zuneigung oder auch nur Zeit verdient hatte, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren, sie zu erhalten.

Als Narcissa ihn besuchen kam, hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass ein Eingehen auf seine Umgebung möglich war. Seine Mutter hatte nie viele Worte von ihm verlangt, war auch selbst nicht sehr gesprächig und Draco konnte sich wieder besser hinter seine gewohnten Mauern zurückziehen. Diese waren zwar weitestgehend zerstört, aber in der Gegenwart seiner Mutter, brauchte er sie nicht. Er wusste, wie sie sich anfühlen würden. Harry stand auf, wahrscheinlich um ihnen Zeit zu geben und Draco kam nicht umhin, sich vor seinem Gehen zu vergewissern, dass er auch zurückkäme. Aber er konnte ihn nach der Bestätigung auch erst einmal problemlos ziehen lassen. Seine Mutter war hier.

Narcissa hatte ihm Grüße von seinem Vater bestellt und ihm in aller Ruhe von ihren letzten Tagen erzählt, als würde sie Draco zum Tee treffen. Draco war das Recht. Er konnte zuhören und Fragen stellen, ohne jede Sekunde einen Anfall zu bekommen. Aber nach einer Weile machte es ihn unruhig, Harry nicht an seiner Seite zu haben. Was wenn der Gryffindor dachte, seine Mutter könnte Harrys Platz einnehmen und würde sich jetzt um Draco kümmern? Er wollte es ihm wirklich nicht übel nehmen, aber gegen die steigende Unruhe konnte er nicht viel tun. Narcissa schien sie zu bemerken und versicherte ihm, dass Potter wieder käme. Mit dem Effekt, dass sich Draco schuldig fühlte, seiner Mutter nicht die gehörige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und es sie auch noch spüren zu lassen. Doch erst als er den anderen Mann in der Tür sah, konnte Draco wieder aufatmen. Die Schuldgefühle stiegen ins unermessliche, als sich Narcissa bei ihm mit einer Geste verabschiedete, die sie nicht mehr verwendet hatte, seit Draco nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Er musste diese Gefühle aussprechen oder sie würden ihn zerreißen.

Harry reagierte einfühlsam und geduldig, als hätten sie schon immer offen über ihre Gefühle gesprochen. Mit einem erneuten Anflug von Schuld und Erinnerungen wurde Draco klar, dass er Harry auch immer hätte so offen begegnen können, ohne zurückgewiesen zu werden. Er hatte es nur einfach nicht getan. Er beschloss die Chance zu nutzen, reden zu müssen, um mit Harry endlich eine Basis aufzubauen, auf der sie auch über ihre Gefühle zueinander sprechen konnte. Wenn der Gryffindor dachte, er könnte Draco seine Gefühle gestehen und sich dann aus dem Staub machen, hatte er noch immer nicht verstanden, wie entschlossen Draco sein konnte. Und endlich hatte er nicht nur den Willen, sondern auch die Mittel, ein Löwenherz zu erobern.

Vielleicht war der Zauber zu einem hohen Preis zu Dracos Gefühlen durchgedrungen, vor allem weil die Folgeschäden noch nicht klar waren, aber in gewisser Weise hatte er für den Moment seinen Zweck erfüllt. Harry war wieder an Dracos Seite und Draco lernte sich zu öffnen.


	20. Uneben

**Uneben**

Ihr Lieben, Mal wieder Danke für eure vielen Reviews. Auf war es zwar diesmal ganz ruhig (außer zissys meldung aus dubay), aber dafür habt ihr hier echt viel geschrieben :o) Danke auch, wie immer, an meine Beta mimaja, ohne die die story nie diesen umfang angenommen hätte. Wir nähern uns dem ende, aber 1-2 kapitel kommen noch. Hier erst mal, ich glaube, mein lieblingskapitel. Keine ahnung warum, aber ich hatte echt spaß es zu schreiben :o)

Hoffe ihr lest es auch gern.

zissy: haha, danke und das aus so weiter ferne. Dann hast du ja zum aufwachen das nächsten chap online. Viel spaß im urlaub, häng nicht die ganze zeit im netz rum ;o)

du kennst doch harry: prinzessin in not, darf auch mal ein eisprinz sein… da kann er nicht widerstehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er verliebt ist.

**Uneben**

Nach einigen weiteren Tagen ging es Draco bereits wesentlich besser. Er fühlte sich fast wieder normal. Allerdings machte er sich Sorgen, dass ihm seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus der Zeit seines Zusammenbrauchs wieder einfach verloren gingen. Sie waren wie Träume. Wenn er versuchte, sie zu ordnen, entglitten sie ihm. In Gesprächen mit Harry konnte er viele der Gedanken- und Gefühlsfetzen etwas ordnen, aber er wollte auch nicht über alles mit Harry sprechen. Er genoss ihren Austausch sehr, vor allem wenn sie in seinem Bett saßen, Draco seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter legen konnte und Harry ihn hielt oder durch die Haare strich, während Draco erzählte.

Harry war immer da. Draco machte sich sogar schon Sorgen, weil er den Anderen nie schlafen sah. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry sich körperlich übernahm, nur um immer für Draco zur Stelle zu sein. Vielleicht hatte der Andere auch immer noch nicht genug Vertrauen zu Draco, um neben ihm einzuschlafen. Als Draco also in einer Nacht erwachte und Harry mit dem Kopf an Dracos Schulter schnarchend vorfand, ein Bein über Dracos Beine geschlungen und die Arme um ihn gewickelt, platzte er fast vor Glück. Er hielt den Atem an und beobachtete Harry. Der dunkelhaarige Mann war völlig entspannt in dieser unbequemen Haltung. Als Draco Luft holen musste, bewegte sich Harry. Er rieb seine Nase an Dracos Schlüsselbein, atmete tief ein und kuschelte sich leicht lächelnd weiter an ihn. Draco wusste, dass, was auch immer er von Harry wollte, es viele solcher Situationen enthalten musste. Er wollte, dass Harry ihm vertraute, er neben ihm liegen blieb, bis er ausgeruht aufwachte, nur um sich dann über Draco her zu machen. Der Blonde wollte, dass Harry ihm weiter von sich erzählte. Er stellte auch fest, dass er Harrys Zuneigungsbekundungen am besten zu schätzen wusste, wenn er sich selbst nicht in der Bringschuld sah. Dank Harrys zurückhaltender Art, hatte er sich jedoch ausschließlich selbst in die Situation gebracht, Harry etwas schuldig zu sein. Er wollte, dass der Andere ihm seine Gefühle zeigte, um sie spiegeln zu können, ohne sich zu verwundbar zu fühlen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, ob sich verliebt sein so anfühlte, aber er beschloss, dass er kein besseres Wort für seine Gefühle kannte. Er würde Harry nicht gehen lassen, ohne ihm klar zu machen, dass Draco ihn wollte.

Die Heilerinnen gaben Draco auch weiterhin verschiedenste Tränke und kontrollierten seine Fortschritte genau. Sie verordneten ihm tägliche Therapiestunden und hofften, auch Bewegung bald in das Programm aufnehmen zu können. Draco war zwar motorisch nicht eingeschränkt, aber er konnte nicht unbeobachtet gelassen werden, weil die kleinsten Anlässe eine neue Attacke bei ihm auslösten. Der letzte Anlass war eine Eule von Mick Farewell gewesen. Der Mann hatte die Frechheit besessen, so zu tun, als wäre es gnädig von ihm, Draco noch eine Chance zu geben, solange er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen gelernt hätte. In Draco waren so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig ausgebrochen, dass er Atemprobleme bekam und es über eine Stunde brauchte, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Draco war wütend, schockiert, geschmeichelt, wider Willen beeindruckt von Micks Hartnäckigkeit, fühlte sich gewollt und schämte sich dafür, hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Harry, aber wollte sich in dessen Augen auch begehrter machen, kleinlaut und arrogant… er konnte seine Gefühle einfach nicht so schnell benennen, wie sie wechselten.

Harry hatte ihn panisch gefragt, ob ihn jemand bedrohe, was Draco nur noch heftiger reagieren ließ, da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, Harry noch nicht sein Eigenverschulden an seiner Situation zu gestanden zu haben. Der Auror in Harry vermutete wahrscheinlich noch immer, dass eine äußere Gewalt Draco in seine jetzige Lage gebracht hatte.

Am Ende entschied er, Farewell eine sehr deutliche Abfuhr zu schreiben. Er hatte sich für den Anderen ohnehin nie wirklich interessiert, aber mittlerweile war er sogar sicher, dass er ihn ungern im selben Raum hätte. Warum sollte sich Draco von einem unangenehmen Mann mit Doppelmoral etwas gefallen lassen, wenn selbst Harry, der wirklich einen besseren Stand hatte, nicht so überheblich gegenüber Draco war? Draco packte seine Schuldgefühle diesmal guten Gewissens zur Seite und genoss es eine arrogante Ablehnung zu formulieren und diskret zu erwähnen, dass er wesentlich attraktivere Angebote hätte. Sollte der Andere doch bleiben, wo kein Pepper up existiert oder wie das hieß.

Draco hasste seine aufgezwungenen Therapiestunden. Die Heilerin saß ihm gegenüber und versuchte verschiedene Taktiken, um Draco zum Reden zu bewegen. Sie saß schweigend vor ihm, bis er sprach. Als sie bemerkte, dass er das Spiel 2 Stunden ohne nachzugeben durchhielt, versuchte sie ihm Fragen zu stellen, die er einsilbig beantwortete. Bei der nächsten Sitzung versuchte sie ihm Schuldgefühle einzureden. Aber Draco blieb stur. Sie hatte versucht, ihm Tintenkleckse zur Interpretation vorzulegen, wollte, dass er ein Bild malte oder ihr sagte, was er braucht. Draco schwieg sich aus.

Wenn er dann endlich wieder aus dem Zimmer gehen konnte, ging er zurück zu Harry, der bei ihm im Zimmer wartete und sprach mit ihm über alles, was ihn in der Therapiesitzung beschäftigt hatte. Harry reagierte interessiert und Draco hatte das Gefühl, ihm alles erzählen zu können. Nicht, dass Harry immer nur zuhörte und lächelte, aber auch Harrys Ärger brachte ihn Draco im Zweifel näher. Draco wollte nicht jede Person an seine Gefühle heran lassen. Er wollte sich nicht völlig ändern. Eigentlich hoffte er, dass er seine Barrieren bestmöglich wieder aufbauen konnte, aber lernen konnte zu entscheiden, wem er sich öffnete.

Nach zwei Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt bat Harry ihn jedoch, es mit einer anderen Therapeutin oder Therapieform zu versuchen.

„Draco, ich freue mich ja, dass du dich mir öffnest. Aber solange ich weiß, dass du nur mit mir redest, ist mir einfach die Verantwortung zu groß. Ich bin dein Freund, ich reagiere auf einen Austausch mit dir auch emotional. Du brauchst auch jemanden, der oder die dir zuhört, ohne dass du dich darum sorgen musst, was die Person dann von dir hält."

Dracos erster Impuls war es, Harry zu widersprechen. Dann dachte er nach. Es konnte nicht schaden, seine vorsichtigen Gehversuche im Zeigen von Gefühlen auch an anderen, weniger wichtigen Orten auszuprobieren. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er das anfangen sollte. Die Therapeutin war nicht sein Fall. Er hatte das Gefühl genau zu wissen, worauf sie mit welchen Fragen hinaus wollte und dass sie bei jeder Gelegenheit schreien würde:

„_Haha, dein Elternhaus ist schuld_." Oder _„Da haben Sie wohl einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex!_"

Seine Eltern waren zwar etwas verschlossener als andere, aber sie hatten ihm nie im Zweifel darüber gelassen, was sie für ihn empfanden. Besonders in seinem letzten Schuljahr hatten sie alles für ihn riskiert. Narcissas Besuch war auch ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie gut sie ihren Sohn kannte. Zwar hatte sich Draco zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur mit sich und seinem Gefühlschaos beschäftigen können, aber eigentlich hatte seine Mutter genau das Richtige getan. Wenn sie ihn in den Arm genommen hätte, hätte er es nicht annehmen können, weil ihm seine Selbständigkeit sehr wichtig war. Er hätte sich sofort schwach gefühlt. Auch hatte Narcissa offensichtlich bemerkt, dass Harry einen zentralen Platz bei ihm einnahm. Er war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihm reden würde, sobald es ihm besser ging und sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen würde.

Sie hatte ihm immer die Zeit gegeben, die er brauchte, nur um ihn dann festzunageln. Sie würde nicht riskieren, dass ihr einziger Sohn sich selbst aufgab. Für einen Beobachter mochte sie im Krankenhaus unbeteiligt gewirkt haben, selbst er hatte teilweise das Gefühl, sie ignorierte die Schwere der Lage. Aber er hatte in ihren Augen Sorge gesehen. Die Interpretation von Enttäuschung, auf Seiten seiner Eltern, war sein eigener Abgrenzungswunsch von den Fehlern seiner Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten viel zu seiner Persönlichkeitsentwicklung beigetragen, aber Draco hatte auch selbst nach seiner Schulzeit bestimmte Verhaltensweisen an sich nie in Frage gestellt. Dadurch musste er sich den Vorwurf auch selbst machen, ein zweiter Lucius zu werden. Zumindest partiell. Hauptsächlich hatte Draco das Problem mit seinen Eltern, dass sie davon ausgingen, ihre Erwartungshaltung in ihn, würde sich mit seinen Vorstellungen vom Leben decken. Aber Draco hatte spätestens in seinem siebten Schuljahr andere Vorstellungen von Leben entwickelt.

Aber Harry hatte auch dafür Ideen parat. Ohne sicher zu sein, ob Draco seinen Rat annehmen würde, hatte er unverbindlich seine Therapeutin und Hermione gefragt, welche Möglichkeiten es noch gäbe. Außerdem hatte er selbst lange gesucht, bevor er für sich das Richtige gefunden hatte. Er drückte Draco einen Block weißes Papier, Stifte und ein Tagebuch in die Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was für dich geeigneter ist. Du bist ein sehr gewandter Schreiber, vielleicht ist Tagebuch oder einen Roman schreiben das Richtige für dich. Falls nicht, könntest du anfangen zu malen. Vielleicht ist das ein Weg, dich auszudrücken."

Zusätzlich holte er eine Liste mit Therapeutinnen und Therapieformen aus der Tasche und gab sie Draco. Draco war wider Willen gerührt und wollte Harry einen Kuss geben, aber hielt im letzten Moment inne. Bisher war es außer den platonischen Berührungen zu keinerlei Körperkontakt gekommen, vielleicht überschritt er ja Harrys Grenzen? Unsicher blieb er wenige Zentimeter vor Harry stehen und sah ihn an.

„Ich …, darf ich dich küssen?"

Harry schien unentschieden zu sein, ob ihm die Idee gefiel oder nicht. Er schwankte auf Draco zu, zog sich dann aber wieder zurück. Am Ende grinste er verlegen.

„Ich wünsche mir kaum etwas mehr, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon wieder gut genug geht, um mit gutem Gewissen davon auszugehen, dass du das wirklich willst."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. Er legte behutsam seine Papierberge auf das Bett und hob eine Hand zu Harrys Wange. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich an Harrys Hüfte fest und sein Gesicht stoppte er so dicht vor Harrys, dass der Andere seinen Atem fühlen konnte, wenn Draco sprach.

„Ich bin sicher Harry."

Dann legte er den Kopf schief und wartete. Er wollte, dass Harry sich entscheiden konnte. Dieser schluckte und schloss gerade die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen, als die Barrieren des Raumes Besuch anzeigten. Harry wich wieder zurück, aber Draco konnte deutlich Enttäuschung in dessen Augen sehen. Er war froh über diese Erkenntnis, denn als Harry die Barriere senkte, kam der junge Mann aus Kimmkorns Artikel zur Tür herein und hielt erschrocken inne, als er sah, wie nahe sich Draco und Harry waren. Draco erkannte ihn in diesem Moment auch wieder, da er schon einmal auf ihn eifersüchtig gewesen war. Das war der junge Kellner aus dem Themenrestaurant. Er zwang sich jedoch, seine Unruhe nicht zu zeigen.

„Hallo Harry, Herr Malfoy. Ähm, tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas unterbreche. Hermione hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finde, als ich mich bei ihr darüber beklagt habe, nichts von dir gehört zu haben, wie du versprochen hattest."

Dracos Herz hüpfte ihm in die Kehle. Harry hatte seinen neuen Schwarm über seine Sorge um Draco völlig vergessen? Das musste doch etwas Gutes heißen. Aber was, wenn er jetzt wieder in dessen Arme zurückkehrte, weil es Draco schon viel besser ging? In Draco machte sich Panik breit. Er hatte bereits seit Tagen keinen Anfall mehr gehabt und wollte vor seinem Konkurrenten auch keine Schwäche zeigen, aber Harry bekam sofort mit was los war. Er nahm Draco vorsichtig in den Arm und bat den Jungen, scheinbar hieß er Richard, draußen auf ihn zu warten. Erst als die Barrieren wieder in Takt waren, redete er vorsichtig auf Draco ein, während er ihn zum Bett geleitete.

„Draco, ich bin hier. Du hast keinen Grund zur Panik, Richard weiß bestimmt nicht, was mit dir los ist, er schien überrascht dich zu sehen. Beruhige dich, ich bin hier."

Draco wendete die neu gelernte Atemtechnik an und kam langsam wieder zu sich. Verlegen sah er Harry an, nachdem er sich vollständig gesammelt hatte. Dieser strich dem Blonden beruhigend durch die Haare und über den einen Arm.

„Tut mir leid Harry. Ich glaube es geht wieder. Lass den jungen Mann nicht zu lange warten."

Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Draco wirklich wieder atmen konnte, gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Ich bin nicht lange weg. Falls etwas ist, ruf mich, ich bin direkt vor der Tür."

Draco nickte. Er wusste, dass Harry die Barriere nur einseitig geräuschdurchlässig machen würde, sonst hätte er sich näher geschlichen, um zu lauschen. Nervös spielte er mit seinen Ärmeln, ein neuer Tick von ihm, bis sein Blick auf die Papiere von Harry fiel. Er lächelte und griff danach. Er hatte als Kind häufig Tagebuch geschrieben, seine Mutter hatte ihm eines geschenkt. Aber er hatte den Fehler gemacht, es nicht zu verschließen und sein Vater hatte ihm einen enttäuschten Vortrag gehalten, wie leichtsinnig es sei, Geheimnisse aufzuschreiben, ohne sie zu sichern. Ein Malfoy würde seinen Feinden nie Waffen in die Hand geben. Also hatte Draco ganz mit dem Schreiben aufgehört, sobald er in Hogwarts anfing.

Nur die ersten Jahre hatte er wenigstens zu Hause weiter Tagebuch geführt, aber in der Schule wimmelte es von Feinden. Als er aus seinem vierten Schuljahr zurück nach Hause kam, hatte er alle seine Aufzeichnungen verbrannt. Wenn Voldemort wirklich zurück war und sein Vater erneut in dessen Diensten stand, konnte er auch zu Hause nicht mehr sicher sein, dass sein Tagebuch nicht in falsche Hände geriet. Zumal seine ersten sexuellen Fantasien darin standen, die nicht selten einen gewissen Gryffindor enthielten. Zwar nicht selten in Verbindung mit absoluter Unterwerfung auf dessen Seite, aber er wollte dennoch nicht riskieren, dass ihm jemand etwas dadurch anhängen konnte. Er hatte auch aus der Ferne viele der Ideen von Voldemort geteilt, aber der ‚Mann' selbst, machte ihm Angst. Viele seiner Gedanken zu dem Irren waren in seinem Tagebuch. Es konnte nicht in die Hände von Vaters ‚Boss' gelangen.

Jetzt hatte er ein neues Tagebuch und genug Zaubersprüche, um Schatztruhen einbruchsicher zu zaubern. Er würde ein Buch auch sichern können. Als er es öffnete, sah er, dass Harry bereits etwas eingetragen hatte. Er schmunzelte, als er sich fragte, wann Harry das Buch besorgt hatte und wann beschriftet.

_Lieber Draco,_

_da ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, deine Gefühle zu offenbaren, habe ich ein spezielles Buch gewählt. Es wird serienmäßig bereits mit eingewebten Zaubern verkauft, die nach Aktivierung nur einer einzigen Person Zugang zu den Seiten gewähren. Um es zu aktivieren, musst du deine Hand auf den Umschlag legen und ‚obsigno' sagen. Um es wieder zu öffnen, wiederholst du die Prozedur und sagst ‚aperire'. _

_Das Buch ist dann auf deine eigene Magie eingestellt. Selbst wenn du mir oder einer anderen Person ausdrücklich erlauben würdest es zu lesen, müsstest du es selbst öffnen. _

_Damit du es nicht aus Versehen jemandem zeigst, weil du unterbrochen wurdest und es offen irgendwo herum liegt, habe ich noch einen eigenen Zauber hinzugefügt. Durch den Aktivierungszauber und eine besondere Tinte, die in der beigepackten Feder enthalten ist, ist das Geschriebene nur lesbar, wenn du es in den Händen hältst. Sobald du das Buch zur Seite legst, Handschuhe trägst oder einer anderen Person in die Hand drückst, verschwindet die Schrift. _

_Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass dich niemand zwingen kann, das Buch zu halten, um darin zu lesen oder daraus vorzulesen, habe ich noch einen Fluch nachgeschlagen. Er ist nicht gefährlich, aber nützlich. Wenn du ihn nach dem Aktivieren einmalig über dem Buch aussprichst, spürt es, ob du freiwillig handelst oder nicht. _

_Ich glaube, damit sind alle Eventualitäten abgedeckt. Falls du also schreiben möchtest, steht dem privaten Seelenstriptease nichts mehr im Wege. Falls nicht, kannst du es immer noch als Finanzbuch nutzen._

_Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, ob du dir den Zauber selbst angetan hast. Die Auroren werden dich erst befragen, wenn du von den Heilerinnen entlassen wirst. Freiwillig hast du mir noch nichts darüber erzählt. Wenn du wirklich selbst für deine Situation verantwortlich bist, bitte verrate mir, warum du das getan hast. Wenn nicht, bitte sag mir, wen ich verhaften darf._

_Ich hoffe, du findest wieder zu der starken Persönlichkeit zurück, in die ich mich verliebt habe. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich kümmere mich gern um dich. Aber du, bissig, witzig, arrogant, schwer durchschaubar, bist du eben lieber, als das hilflose und den Umständen ausgelieferte Häufchen Elend. Selbst in unserem , als der Druck auf dich schier unerträglich gewesen sein muss, bist du nicht zusammengebrochen. Ich will nicht, dass du vor mir eine starke Front aufrecht erhältst, die nicht da ist. Aber wenn es dir damit besser geht, ist es mir lieber, als wenn du versuchst, dich total zu verändern. Ich habe natürlich kein Mitspracherecht in deinen Entscheidungen, aber ich formuliere hier auch nur meine Gedanken. Du warst immer ebenbürtig und kein fehlgeleiteter Zauber ändert etwas daran. Aber ich genieße es zu sehr, von dir Gegenwind zu erhalten._

_Diese erste Seite wird sich selbst zerstören, sobald du den Aktivierungszauber sprichst. Es wäre ungeschickt, die Anleitung lesbar zu lassen. _

_In Gedanken bei dir, während du in deiner Therapie sitzt und deine Therapeutin in den Wahnsinn treibst, dein Harry._

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er weinte, bevor Tropfen auf dem Pergament landeten.

Schnell brachte er das Buch aus der Tropflinie und griff nach einem Taschentuch. Er war froh, dass Harry gerade nicht im Raum war und seine heftige Reaktion sah.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Harry noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war. Was trieb er da draußen mit diesem Schönling? Draco zwang sich, weder nach Harry zu rufen, noch lauschen zu gehen. Stattdessen versuchte er die Seite mit Harry Brief aus dem Buch zu reißen, damit sie nicht vernichtet werden konnte, wenn Draco den Aktivierungszauber sprach. Als er manuell nichts ausrichten konnte, versuchte er es mit einem Zauber. Auf dem Blatt unter Harrys letzten Worten, erschienen neue.

_Das Buch enthält auch Schutzzauber gegen das Lösen von Seiten, falls so jemand versucht, deine Geheimnisse zu enthüllen. Wenn du etwas aus dem Buch für Andere zugänglich machen willst, musst du es kopieren._

Noch immer tränenden Auges musste Draco lachen. Harry hatte an alles gedacht. Als er an der Tür ein Geräusch hörte, wischte er schnell mit dem Ärmel seine Tränen weg und musste erneut lachen, als ihm prompt die Stimme seine Mutter tadelnd im Ohr war. _‚Malfoys benutzen Taschentücher oder Zaubersprüche, aber keine Ärmel.' _

Harry war mit einem verwirrten, aber amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stehen geblieben, als er Draco lachen sah mit offensichtlich roten Augen und Tränenspuren im Gesicht.

„Komm her, du süßer Idiot!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte.

„Du klingst wieder sehr nach dem Draco, den ich fürchten gelernt habe."

Draco grinste noch breiter.

„Fürchten? Nicht eher schätzen? Oder lieben?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten fiel das Grinsen in sich zusammen und er blickte unsicher auf seine Hände. Seine ganze Konzentration war auf seine Atmung gerichtet, damit er keinen erneuten Panikanfall bekam. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als sich Harry neben ihm aufs Bett setzte, ihn in den Arm nahm und in sein Haar flüsterte.

„Ja, und lieben."

Draco hob so plötzlich den Kopf, dass er fast Harrys Kiefer traf. Ungläubig sah er in diese schönen, grünen Augen. Harry blickte ruhig zurück. Als er merkte, dass Draco mehr brauchte, stieß er Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus.

„Ich habe Richard gerade erklären müssen, dass ich nicht bereit bin, mich auf irgendetwas Neues einzulassen, solange ich noch einen Funken Hoffnung in mir habe, dass es zwischen uns noch klappt. Er war nicht begeistert. Er tut mir auch leid, er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl und genau alles, was ich dachte, dass mir an dir fehlt. Aber er ist auch genau das alles nicht, was ich an dir so mag. Ich…"

Harrys Redefluss wurde von einer Zunge in seinem Mund unterbrochen. Erschrocken hielt er innen, bevor er sich fallen ließ und den Kuss genoss. Nach einem Moment zog er sich jedoch daraus zurück.

„Draco, ich … Ich will nichts überstürzen. Ich war hier, weil du mich gebraucht hast und weil ich hier sein wollte. Aber ich kann deinen aufgewühlten Zustand kaum als Grundlage für eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung sehen. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis du wieder sicherer bist, aber dann gehe ich erst einmal nach Hause und bringe mein Leben wieder in Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich um mein Disziplinarverfahren, treffe mich mit Hermione und Ron, besuche Teddy, tu all die Dinge, die ich normalerweise tue und denke nach."

Harry hob eine Hand, als er sah, dass Draco ihn mit panikgeweiteten Augen ansah.

„Keine Sorge. Ich sage nicht, dass ich dir wieder aus dem Weg gehe. Ich will ja den Kontakt zu dir. Aber ich möchte dass du Zeit hast, dich wirklich zu erholen. Unabhängig von mir. Ich will dass du nachdenkst, weißt was du willst und dann zu mir kommst. Ich kann nicht einfach in deine Arme zurück fallen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob du mich nur willst, weil ich gerade verfügbar bin."  
Draco sah ihn traurig, aber nachdenklich an.

„Du verlässt mich also nicht?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du gehst, aber wenn ich sicher bin, was ich will, kann ich zu dir kommen?"

Harry nickte. Draco schien zu verstehen, was er sagen wollte.

„Und du gibst mir dann die Chance, alles in Ruhe zu sagen, ohne bereits zu wissen, dass ich keine Chance habe?"

Harry legte drei Finger auf die linke Seite der Brust. Draco lachte.

„Was ist das, Pantomime?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber grinste. Draco dachte nach.

„Aber du bleibst noch so lange hier, bis ich keine Panikattacken mehr bekomme?"  
Harry nickte erneut mit dem Kopf.

„Und wenn ich dir jetzt einfach sage, was ich will? Können wir das nicht abkürzen?"  
Harry legte einen Finger auf Dracos Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

„Du vertraust nicht darauf, dass ich im Moment in der Lage bin, das zu entscheiden, deshalb willst du warten?"

Harry grinste und nahm seinen Finger von Dracos Lippen.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass du nicht wartest. Was ist, wenn sie mich nachdem du gegangen bist noch 3 Wochen hier behalten und du gibst in der Zeit das Warten auf?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und nahm den Kopf etwas zurück. Draco seufzte.

„So amüsant und effektiv dieses Spiel sein mag, kannst du nicht einfach mit mir reden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger langsam und wiederholt an seine Schläfe.

„Ich soll nachdenken? Gut. Also, meine Sorge ist unbegründet, weil du dich natürlich schlau machen wirst, wie lange ich hier bleibe. Schon alleine, weil mir noch das Interview mit deiner Kollegin bevor steht. Und falls ich Angst habe, dass ich zu lange brauche, kann ich dir ja zwischendurch eine Eule schicken mit der Versicherung, dass ich deinen Auftrag nicht vergessen habe und du wirst so lange alle deine Fans abwehren, bis du mit mir gesprochen hast!?"

Beim letzten Satz war seine Stimme unsicher geworden. Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern, sah ihm fest in die Augen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte.

„Wo hast du gelernt, so gut ohne Worte zu kommunizieren? Und glaube mir, diese Antwort kann ich nicht aus Gesten lesen. Ich kann doch keine Gebärdensprache."

Harry lachte.

„Bei den Auroren. Wenn wir jemandem auf der Lauer liegen, können wir ja schlecht immer reden und Zauber könnten bemerkt werden, wenn Barrieren gelegt sind. Also haben wir uns einige Unterrichtsstunden Gebärdensprache geben lassen und uns daraus unsere eigenen kleinen Codes entwickelt. Richtig Gebärdensprache kann ich leider auch nicht. Und viel länger hätte ich das auch nicht durchgehalten, weil ich gerade nicht über Angriffe oder Strategien mit dir reden will und du mich dann wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht verstehst."

Draco wollte interessiert weiter fragen. Ihm erschien dieses Training auch nützlich, um besser aus den Mimiken und Gesten anderer Leute lesen zu lernen, was sie wollen. Vielleicht hatte Harry deshalb auch am Anfang so gut gewusst, was Draco im Schilde führte und war ihm nicht in die Falle gegangen. Aber genau in dem Moment kam Hermione zur Tür herein und Draco fand sich damit ab, dass seine Fragen warten mussten. Immerhin hatte er die Rückversicherung bekommen, die er brauchte, um sich nicht panisch an Harry zu klammern, damit dieser nicht heimlich wieder verschwand.

* * *

„Was glaubt die denn? Dass ich aus dem Nähkästchen über die Zeit plaudere, die Voldemort in meinem Haus gelebt hat?"  
Draco war unruhig durch das Zimmer gelaufen und hatte sich dabei in Rage geredet. Gesunde, normale Rage. Kein Kontrollverlust, keine quälenden Schuldgefühle, einfach nur Wut. Wut, die einmal mehr dazu diente von einem anderen Gefühl abzulenken. Angst. Die Heilerin hatte ihm heute eröffnet, dass er in zwei Tagen entlassen werden könnte, solange er einwilligte, wöchentlich eine Therapie zu besuchen. Er konnte die Therapeutin selbst wählen, aber ohne Bestätigung, eine zu haben, gab es keine Entlassung.

Harry hatte auf diese Ankündigung reagiert, indem er Draco gratuliert hatte und ankündigte, morgen nach Hause zu gehen. Draco war mittlerweile wieder so in seine Muster zurückgefallen, um Stress zu verarbeiten, dass er angefangen hatte, die Therapeutin zu beschimpfen. Plötzlich stand Harry vor ihm.

„Draco, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Ich bin nur eine Eule entfernt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es uns hilft, wenn du dich wieder völlig von deinen eigentlichen Gefühlen ablenkst."

Draco hielt inne. Er hatte mit Harry so viel Vertrauen und Gesprächkultur aufgebaut, er würde es schaffen, seine Ängste zu formulieren, ohne Angst vor Schadenfreude haben zu müssen.

„Ich stimme zu. Ich, ich will nur nicht zwei Tage alleine im Krankenhaus sein und mir Sorgen machen, dass wertvolle Zeit verloren geht, in du weiter von mir wegdriftest."  
Harry legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und dachte nach.

„Ich bleibe, bis du entlassen wirst. Aber danach haben wir mindestens zwei Wochen für uns und du schreibst mir nur im Fall, dass du es gar nicht mehr aushältst oder Fragen hast, in Ordnung?"

Draco strahlte. Allein das war Hoffnungsschimmer genug. Harry wollte gar nicht gehen.

„Abgemacht!"

* * *

fast da, aber jetzt muss ich erst mal ne woche pausieren... sorry.


	21. Vorwärts

**Vorwärts**

_Es tut mir leid ihr Lieben, dass ich schon eine Woche kein Update geschafft habe und auch diesmal die – mir sehr wichtigen – Reviewantworten ausfallen lassen muss. Aber ich arbeite gerade ca. 12-15 Stunden am Tag und versuche mein Leben darüber nicht auseinander fallen zu lassen. Wenn ich dann vor einem Rechner sitze, fallen mir die Augen zu. Ich kann aber ehrlich sagen, dass ich jedes Review gelesen und mir einen Keks gefreut habe :o) Und DANKE!! Gebt mich nicht auf, ist ja alles fast fertig. Und: Ihr habt sogar mehr Reviews geschafft, als beim „Silbernen Drachen" und die Geschichte lag mir noch viel mehr am Herzen, also, danke :o) Damit ihr aber nicht ganz den Anschluss verliert, hier ein Mini-Kapitel. Mit dem nächsten beantworte ich dann alle eure Fragen direkt oder im Kapitel. Ich würde sagen, es gibt noch 2: w und z._

_Habt spaß an dem kleinen, eure (ich beeile mich ;o)_

** Vorwärts**

Narcissa war gerade gegangen und Draco legte seine Malwerkzeuge bereit. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen eine Routine entwickelt, die ihm half, sich zu ordnen.

Direkt nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, hatte ihn Greta verhört, was er mit dem Überfall auf Nott zu tun hatte. Er hatte ihr die Situation erklärt und sie hatte ihm eine Verwarnung gegeben, weil er einen Gedächtniszauber verübt hatte. Ob sein Handeln weitere Folgen haben würde, konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, da die Untersuchungen des Falls noch nicht abgeschlossen seien.

Draco war dann nach Hause in seine Wohnung gefahren, wo ihn Pansy erwartete. Sie hatte von Narcissa erfahren, dass er im Krankenhaus war und wollte wenigstens wissen, ob er wieder in Ordnung sei. Die Beiden hatten sich seit der Schule etwas aus den Augen verloren, aber Draco hatte sie in Texas besucht, um ihrer Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Sie war keine Freundin, aber eine verlässliche Konstante in seinem Leben. Als sie erfuhr, dass Flint und Nott hinter ihm her waren, versprach sie ihm, ihre Kontakte zu nutzen, um herauszufinden, was sie von ihm wollten. Sie war der Meinung, dass solche Sachen lieber Slytherin intern gelöst werden sollten.

Nach zwei Tagen war sie wieder gefahren, nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass sie das Problem gelöst habe und ihm viel Glück bei seinem _‚neuen Abenteuer'_ zu wünschen. Draco wusste, dass sie mit Harry nichts anfangen konnte, aber Draco zu sehr schätzte, um ihm dazwischen zu reden.

Ihr Versprechen hatte sie gehalten. Einen Tag nach ihrer Abfahrt, erhielt Draco einen Brief von Greta, dass die Untersuchung abgeschlossen sei, sie um Entschuldigung für Unannehmlichkeiten bitte und dass er nach seiner vollständigen Genesung gern detaillierte Auskunft von ihr erhalten könne, welche Ergebnisse die Untersuchung erzielt hatte.

Außer seiner Mutter, Pansy und einem ehemaligen Lover hatte sich niemand bei Draco gemeldet, wenn er von den verbrannten Briefen von Farewell absah. Also hatte er genügend Zeit, sich seinen Tag frei zu strukturieren.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück ohne Krankenhauskost, setzte sich Draco auf seine geheime und gegen Sichtung durch Muggel geschützte Dachterrasse und las Bücher über Zaubertränke und dunkle Flüche. Mittagessen nahm er immer zur selben Zeit im Wohnzimmer ein, um dann in der Bibliothek vor der Glasfront zu zeichnen. Beim Malen konnte er nachdenken, ohne es bewusst zu versuchen. Während sein Pinsel über das Papier oder die Leinwand strich und verschiedene Landschaften entwarf, konnte er angstfrei seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle ordnen. Einige Stunden später hatte er einen bestimmten Bereich genug geordnet, um ihn in seinem Tagebuch festzuhalten. Vor dem Schlafen setzte er sich dann in sein Bett und schrieb einen Brief an Harry. Draco wollte sich zwar an die Kontaktsperre mit dem Gryffindor halten, aber er sammelte die Briefe, um sie sofort nach Ablauf der Frist loszuschicken. Zum Einen konnte er Harry auf diese Art zeigen, dass er an ihn dachte und ihn wollte, zum Anderen wollte er seinen zukünftigen Lover an seinen Gedanken teil lassen haben, um Harrys Vertrauen zu gewinnen und zu verdienen. Nicht zuletzt konnte sich der Andere überzeugen, dass Draco sicher war, was er wollte und nicht durch seinen Zusammenbruch beeinflusst.

Ganz richtig war diese Aussage auch nicht. Der Zauber hatte Spuren bei Draco hinterlassen. Der Blonde musste akzeptieren, dass es keine gute Idee war, alle Gefühle zu verdrängen, hatte sich eingestanden, dass er verliebt ist und wusste, dass Harry es wert war, sich zu öffnen. Direkt mit Harry konfrontiert fiel es ihm noch immer schwer, über seine Gedanken offen zu sprechen. Aber in Briefen konnte er lange genug an seiner Wortwahl feilen, bis er den notwendigen Mittelweg zwischen Offenheit und Privatsphäre erreichte. Er war beim Abschreibeprozess etwas genervt davon, sein Tagebuch festhalten zu müssen, aber er musste immer wieder Grinsen, wenn er an Harrys Brief dachte, der kopiert in seiner Nachttischschublade lag und bereits erste Abnutzungserscheinungen aufwies.

In zwei weiteren Tagen würde die von Harry gesetzte Frist abgelaufen sein. Er würde eine belastbare Eule mit einem Stapel Pergament losschicken und auf Harrys Ankunft warten. Erst viel später, würde er Greta besuchen, um zu erfahren, was Nott eigentlich von ihm gewollt hatte. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

Narcissa hatte tatsächlich zu fragen angefangen, als sie ihn zu Hause besuchte und feststellte, dass es ihm besser ging. Sie hatte ihr Bedauern darüber ausgedrückt, dass sie von ihm vorerst keine Enkel erwarten könne, aber hatte ihm auch klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er niemals glauben bräuchte, er würde seine Mutter enttäuschen. Sie habe durch den beinahe Verlust ihres Sohnes gemerkt, dass ihre Erwartungen seinen Tod bedeuten könnten und sich geschworen, ihm beizustehen, welche Entscheidungen Draco auch immer selbständig fällen würde.

„Draco. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich. Wenn Potter und Partys dich glücklich machen, dann sei es. Ich weiß, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen kann, wenn du überhaupt Glück findest, nachdem dein Vater und ich dir einen solchen Scherbenhaufen hinterlassen haben."

Draco wusste, dass er mehr offene Geständnisse nicht erwarten konnte, aber bereits dieses kleine Gespräch hatte eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen, die er erst durch ihr Wegfallen wirklich bemerkte. Natürlich hatte er sich für die Rebellion gegen seine Eltern entschieden, als sein Familienname nichts mehr wert war, aber er hatte nie aufgehört, sich Anerkennung von ihnen zu wünschen. Egal wie unbewusst dieser Wunsch gewesen war, er hatte ihn belastet.

Der ehemalige Liebhaber hatte Draco per Eule gute Besserung gewünscht und ihn um ein Treffen gebeten. Draco hatte zuerst zustimmen wollen, aber dann eine Absage formuliert. Er wusste, dass ein Treffen mit diesem Mann Sex beinhalten würde und hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Einen ganzen Tag lang hatte er sich verschiedene Szenarien überlegt, in denen Harry ihm aus Eifersucht seine Liebe gestand und ihn nie wieder los ließ. Sein Tagebucheintrag hatte ihn dann jedoch überrascht. Sämtliche Szenen konnten ihm nichts geben, was er anders nicht viel einfacher und dauerhafter erhalten konnte. Er musste Harry nur seine Gefühle darlegen, dann hätte er mehr Offenheit und Zuneigung als Ergebnis, als wenn er erneut Spielchen mit Harry begann.

Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch 40 Stunden, bis er etwas freier und offener in ein Leben treten konnte, was hoffentlich Harry enthielt.

_ich versuch mich zu beeilen, aber kann echt nichts versprechen, außer: er wird ein ende geben und nicht erst in monaten._


	22. Warten

**Warten**

_Ach ihr süßen, danke. Danke für eure Geduld, eure aufmunternden Worte und eure schönen reviews. Wollte sofort weiter schreiben, weil ich die kommunikation so mag. Hier also auch wieder die Antworten auf eure ganzen gedanken und Fragen. Ich fürchte fast, sie werden diesmal länger als das eigentliche kapitel :o) aber es ist nicht das letzte._

_ hatte ganz vergessen, das kapitel auch hier rein zu stellen. erm... dafür verkürzt sich euere wartezeit zum letzten kapitel... sorry.  
_

_zissy: ich kann mittlerweile auch nichts synchronisiertes mehr hören, dvd sei dank, muss ich ja auch nicht. Nicht nur, dass die stimmen meist bescheuert sind, auch die gane synchronisationstechnik scheint so vorsinnflutlich. _

_schön zu wissen, dass du berlin einen besuch abgestattet hast, ich liebe diese stadt. _

_Du hast recht, niemand sollte so viel arbeiten. War ein versehen, ab juli werde ich mher aufpassen, wie viele projekte ich mir auflade!_

_ sushi track: danke, freut mich, dass du dich so fesseln lassen hast ;o) wie du sehen wirst, sind deine vermutungen gar nicht so weit hergeholt, aber leider auflösung erst im letzten kapitel, was ja das nächste ist. Lol, danke. Hat mich sehr gefreut._

_juni: vorletztes kapitel, aber das letzte ist auch schon halb geschrieben, sollte also keine woche dauern. _

**Warten**

Harry war ungeduldig. Er hatte tatsächlich nichts von Draco gehört und verfluchte sich für seine Idee, Draco eine Auszeit aufzudrücken. Er hielt es noch immer für die richtige Entscheidung, aber er hatte nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass er Draco so sehr vermissen würde.

Um nicht zu sehr in Warteposition zu sein, begann er sein Leben wieder zu ordnen, er hatte es während Dracos Krankenhausaufenthaltes ja fast still gelegt. Sein Chef ließ ihn zappeln, zumindest schien er das geplant zu haben. Als Harry vorbei kam, um über seine Abmahnung zu sprechen, saß ihm sein Boss gegenüber, ordnete Briefe und ignorierte Harry. Innerlich rollte Harry darüber mit den Augen. Eines der ersten Manöver, die er bei den Auroren gelernt hatte, war es, sein Gegenüber beim Verhör nervös zu machen. Die beste Taktik war immer, das Opfer zu ignorieren. Er war zwar nicht der begeisterte Auror, den sich alle von ihm erwartet hatten, aber er konnte seinen Job. Er fand ihn nur nicht unbedingt richtig. Also saß er da und dachte nach, bis sein Boss aufgab und ihn ansprach.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie kein Recht hatten, für einen nicht Blutsverwandten eine Auszeit ohne Ankündigung zu nehmen?"  
Harry nickte nur, sein Gesicht brachte Langeweile zum Ausdruck. Er wusste, dass sein Chef weiter reden würde, wenn Harry nicht reagierte.

„Warum haben Sie bewusst gegen Vorschriften verstoßen? Wir brauchen keine Auroren, die Gesetze ignorieren."

Harry nickte erneut.

„Ich finde dieses Gesetz falsch. Sie wissen genau, dass ich das Selbe für Hermione oder Ron oder irgendeinen meiner Freunde getan hätte."

Sein Gegenüber schien gelassen.

„Aber das sind alles Kriegshelden. Wir hätten eine Ausnahme machen können."

Harry unterdrückte sein Lachen nicht.

„Sie teilen mir also offiziell mit, dass ich Gesetzen nur dann zu folgen brauche, wenn ich sie nicht für die falschen Leute breche, also welche die Ihrer Definition von „auf der falschen Seite" erfüllen?"

Sein Chef zeigte die ersten Signale ernsthafter Genervtheit und Harry gratulierte sich. Vielleicht hatte ihm Draco mit seiner scharfen Zunge die perfekten Waffen zu Harrys Beobachtungstraining gegeben.

„Sie können sich nicht ewig auf Ihrem Status als Harry Potter ausruhen, so werden Sie nicht für mich arbeiten."

Harry lächelte, nickte und erhob sich.

„Dann werde ich nicht für Sie arbeiten. Sie haben mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass ich meinen Status nutzen darf, solange er ihre Zustimmung erhält. Ich halte es jedoch generell für falsch, nur Blutsverwandten oder in akzeptierten Ausnahmen, kurz Leuten mit großem Einfluss, das Recht auf gegenseitige Fürsorge zu geben. Wenn das Ihre Bedingungen sind, kündigen Sie mir."

Er verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal zu seinem fassungslosen Boss umzudrehen.

Danach suchte er Greta auf. Sie durfte ihm eigentlich nichts über Dracos Fall erzählen, aber seit Harrys Abmahnung empfand sie es als passenden Protest gegen die Politik der Abteilung. Harry fand schon immer, dass sie den falschen Beruf gewählt hatte. Nicht, weil sie ihren Job nicht hervorragend beherrschte. Sie bräuchte nur eigentlich einen Beruf, in dem sie die Welt ändern konnte, anstelle das Beste aus den falschen Regeln zu machen.

„Flint kam zwei Tage, nachdem ich ihn laufen lassen musste plötzlich an und bat um ein Gespräch. Ich konnte nicht heraus bekommen, warum er gestehen wollte, aber er hat es getan. Nott und Flint haben sich mit einigen Anderen, ehemalig einflussreichen Blutspuristen, zusammengetan, um Draco als neue Galleonsfigur zu gewinnen. Sie sind ihm nachgeschlichen, als klar war, dass er ihnen nicht freiwillig folgen würde, um Erpressungsmaterial zu finden. Sie hatten sich erhofft, mit ein wenig Hilfe könnte Draco sich denselben Einfluss wie Lucius erarbeiten, aber wäre leichter in ihrem Sinne zu lenken.

Sie wollten erst auf die nette Tour die Kontakte wieder beleben und ihn dann erpressen, wenn er bereits zu tief drin steckte. Aber Draco hat sich auf kein einziges Gespräch mit ihnen eingelassen, deshalb sind sie mutiger geworden. Auch das hat nicht geklappt. Draco hat sich zu schnell gewehrt. Der Gedächtniszauber war illegal, aber wurde ihm wegen des Geständnisses als notwendige Selbstverteidigung ausgelegt. Schließlich hätte er in dem Gespräch Informationen verraten können, die ihn später in Gefahr bringen. Und wer weiß, was Nott ihm anhexen wollte."

Harry bewunderte einmal mehr, dass Greta alle ihm wichtigen Informationen liefern konnte, ohne dass er auch nur eine einzige Nachfrage stellen musste.

Er war erleichtert, dass Draco aus dem Verfahren entlassen wurde und sich in Ruhe wieder sammeln konnte und dankte Greta für ihren Einsatz. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Beruf riskierte, indem sie ihn informierte, da sie keinen gleichrangigen Titel hatte, der sie schützen würde.

Da seine Beurlaubung vorerst anhielt, kümmerte er sich in den folgenden Tagen hauptsächlich um seine Therapie und seine vernachlässigten Freundschaften. Hermione war etwas böse auf ihn, aber als sie sah, wie glücklich es ihn machte, zu seinem alten Mut zurück gefunden zu haben, die richtige Entscheidung auch im Falle von Kosten zu treffen, nahm sie ihn einfach nur in den Arm. Es war eigentlich ja egal, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy der Auslöser für Harrys neu gefassten Lebenswillen war.

Um nicht zu sehr auf den Ablauf der 2 Wochen zu warten, hielt sich Harry beschäftigt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er den Mut, Andromeda Tonks zu kontaktieren und zu fragen, ob er Kontakt zu Teddy pflegen dürfe. Vorher schien es ihm immer, als hätte er einem Kind nichts zu geben, außer Zynismus. Er hatte einfach nicht den Mut gefunden, seine Patenrolle ernst zu nehmen, wenn er selbst keinen Lebenssinn sah. Zwar hatte er Draco im Krankenhaus gegenüber so getan, als gäbe es einen festen Kontakt, aber eigentlich hatte er sich immer gefürchtet. Er wollte weder gegenüber Teddys Großmutter, noch dem Kind selbst, Verantwortung übernehmen, die er nicht wahrnahm. Er hatte sich ja kaum um sein eigenes Leben gekümmert und sich erinnert, wie weh es getan hatte, dass seine Verwandten, ihn ignoriert hatten. Besser Teddy hätte keine Erwartungen an ihn, dann würde er das Kind nicht im Stich lassen können. Es hätte sich noch stärker wie ein Verrat an dem Vertrauen von Tonks und Lupin angefühlt. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn dafür gequält, aber es schien einfacher damit zu leben, als mit der Enttäuschung eines Kleinkindes.

Andromeda reagierte distanziert, aber überraschend freundlich auf seinen Brief. Sie hätte Harrys Rückzug verstanden und würde sich freuen, vorsichtig einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen. Harry war gerührt, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihre Ablehnung nie der eigentliche Grund für seine Sorge gewesen war. Sie würde ihrem Enkel keine Kontakte vorenthalten.

Als der Tag anbrach, der das Ende der Wartezeit bedeutete, weil Harry genau vor 2 Wochen Draco im Krankenhaus verabschiedet hatte, wurde Harry nervös. Er wollte sich am nächsten Tag sofort bei Draco melden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das Interesse nicht verloren hatte. Aber er fürchtete, zu eifrig zu wirken, wenn er bereits genau 2 Wochen später am Nachmittag auf dessen Matte stünde. Also zwang er sich zu warten, auch wenn er an nichts Anderes als Dracos Reaktion denken konnte. Gegen 3 Uhr klopfte es an sein Fenster. Überrascht, aber dankbar für die Ablenkung, ließ er die Eule ein. Wahrscheinlich ein Brief vom Ministerium. Aber die Eule sah aus, als wäre sie unter besten Umständen aufgewachsen, was leider auf die wenigsten Eulen des Ministeriums zutraf. Anderseits war sie nicht Dracos Eule, sie war ungefähr doppelt so groß. Harry tippte auf einen Habichtskauz. Als Harry sah, was die Eule trug, wurde ihm auch klar, warum jemand eine so belastbare und große Eule gewählt hatte. In den Fängen trug der Vogel ein Dutzend Rollen schweren Pergaments. Harry grinste. Er kannte nur einen Menschen, der dieses Papier benutzte. Hastig warf er der Eule eine Belohnung hin und machte sich an das Entrollen der Papiere.

Die Briefe von Draco hatten ihn völlig in Beschlag genommen. Sie waren nicht romantisch oder zu emotional, aber sie waren ehrlicher, als Harry es je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Vielleicht fiel es Draco leichter, Harry indirekt von sich zu erzählen. In jedem Fall hatte Draco sich mitgeteilt und ein großes Interesse bewiesen, indem er es jeden Abend geschafft hatte, einen Brief an Harry zu verfassen. Die Briefe waren teilweise so lang, dass sie ihr eigenes Tagebuch hätten füllen können. Draco sprach über seinen Heilungsprozess, seine Pläne und darüber, wie sehr er Harry vermisste. Harry konnte zwischen den Zeilen sehr viele positive Emotionen finden, aber nur, wenn er sich Dracos Stimme zu den Worten vorstellte.

_„So sehr mich Idee eines überwachungssicheren Buches gefreut hat, es ist eher unpraktisch, alles für dich neu formulieren zu müssen. Andererseits hilft es mir, meine bereits geordneten Gedanken noch deutlicher zu formulieren."_

_„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es mit mir so lange ununterbrochen ausgehalten hast, ich werde wahnsinnig nur mit mir und meinen Gedanken."_

_„Es hilft bereits mir vorzustellen, wie du neben mir sitzt und meinen gedanklichen Müll anhörst, um mich auf meine notwendige Selbsterfahrung zu erinnern."_

_„Wenn du nicht direkt nach dem Lesen dieser Briefe hier her kommst und dir nimmst, was dir zusteht, also direkt 14 Tage nach meiner Entlassung, nicht 15, werde ich jeden meiner Einträge neu formulieren und an den Propheten schicken."_

_„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mich sogar mehr vermisst, als ich dich, aber glaube mir, ich werde hier sitzen, bereits präpariert und Willens. Du solltest also nicht zu lange brauchen, um mir nicht nur deine theoretische Liebe zu gestehen."_

_„Ich hatte noch nie mehr Spaß an Dildos und Selbstbefriedigung, jetzt, da ich mir sicher bin, dass sie nur ein Mittel sind, diese absurd lange Wartezeit zu überstehen."_

Aber Draco schrieb auch über sich und seine Gedanken, seine Gedankenfreiheit beim Malen und beim Austausch mit Pansy und seiner Mutter. Alles in Allem hatte Harry das Gefühl, Draco hatte ihn die gesamten Tage begleitet und sich ihm mitgeteilt.

_„Pansy war schon immer gut darin, Leuten aus ihrem eigenen Haus Angst zu machen. Nur die anderen Schüler waren so glücklich ignorant, dass sie Pansy immer als Sidekick abgetan haben. Wenn Theo nach ihrem Besuch nicht redet, gab es nichts zu erzählen. Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht der Fall ist."_

_„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich oder meine Mutter mehr durch diesen Unfall gelernt haben. Wahrscheinlich ich, da meine Mutter bereits vor Jahren eine Entscheidung für mich getroffen hat. Ich war einfach nur zu sehr in meiner Angst gefangen, sie zu enttäuschen. Eine Angst, die meine Eltern erfolgreich produziert haben, aber für welche sie bereits mehr als einmal ihre Zauber verraten haben. (Ich glaube bei den Muggeln sagen sie: Buße getan haben, aber ich habe nie verstanden, was das bedeutet.)"_

_„Wenn ich vor meiner Leinwand stehe und male, dann scheinen meine Gedanken ungeordnet zu fliegen. Aber sobald ich mich dann an mein Tagebuch setze, habe ich das Gefühl konzentriert eine bestimmte Frage erwogen zu haben und kann sie bereits ausformulieren."_

An vielen Stellen war er sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, weil er vor Freude lachte oder weil er so gerührt war. Er konnte sich auch nicht entscheiden, ob er losgehen und Draco für den Rest seiner Zeit in den Arm nehmen sollte oder einfach in die Wohnung stürmen, um Draco körperlich zu zeigen, was er in den Krankenhauswochen zurück gehalten hatte.

Die Briefe waren derart umfangreich und inhaltsschwer, dass Harry sie erst gegen sieben wieder aus der Hand legen konnte. Einige Stellen hatte er mehrfach gelesen, weil Draco so viel in ihnen preisgab. Er wusste bereits jetzt, dass er sie noch viele Male erneut lesen würde. Aber er konnte sich motivieren, sie auf dem Nachttisch abzulegen, weil er Draco jetzt wieder direkt sehen durfte. Sofort nach dem Verstauen apparierte er zu Draco. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass er nur Shorts und ein Shirt trug.


	23. Zeit

**Zeit**

_Das letzte Kapitel, leider. Schnüff. War schön mit euch. Ich setze die geschichte noch nicht auf abgeschlossen, damit ich noch auf die letzten reviews antworten kann, aber hier ist das letzte kapitel! Trenne mich ungern von den Beiden, aber die sollten auch Mal ein wenig Privatsphäre haben ;o) Einen Dank noch mal an meine Beta, mimaja._

_Vorsichtig (besonders Silvermoon), hier gibt es noch mal ein wenig Sex._

_ mimaja: Ach ohne deinen enthusiasmus hätte es mir nur halb so viel spaß gemacht. Ich habe bei jedem kapitel insgeheim zu gehofft, es wird ein neues lieblingskapitel von dir :o) und ich finds toll, dass du dir die mühe gemacht hast, immer sehr ausführliche betaantworten und dann noch nette reviews zu schreiben :o) _

_na ein wenig wirst du jetzt schon noch mitbekommen, auch wenn ein grossteil der schlafzimmerszene wieder hinter verschlossenen türen stattfindet._

_tiny: hab spaß, ist ja das gewollte ende ;o)_

_silvermoon… ja leider._

_zuckerdrachen: ich bin froh, dass du an dieser stelle gefallen gefunden hast, sonst hat niemand darauf reagiert, aber ich finde es auch ganz wichtig, dass harry lernt seine meinung zu sagen und den job wechselt. Und die typische ministeriums-doppelmoral passt nicht zu harry, er musste sich mal wehren, schön, dass dir das gefallen hat. _

_Selbst mit verwandtschaft, die leute sollten doch selbst entscheiden können, wer wichtig ist. Leider ist es im richtigen leben genauso… nur verwandtschaft zählt, als wären freunde unwichtig._

_Ich denke, dir wird der abschluss und der artikel von skeeter auch gefallen._

_**juni**: der artikel ist hauptsächlich für dich, hast du dir ja gewünscht._

_little fairy: stimmt, es liest sich gut. _

_Ja, harry schaut nach neuen ufern! Gut für ihn. _

_Na ja, ich dachte auszüge müssen es wohl erstmal tun :o) den rest musst du dir leider denken._

_Und wenn er erst dort ist ;o)_

_Ich mag lange reviews!_

_fwuuper: wie du siehst, hatte draco besseres zu tun, als in der wohnung zu streunern :o)_

_der artikel rundet einige punkte noch mal ab, auch nott._

_Du hast recht, harry kann, wenn er will, am längeren hebel sitzen._

_Ich hoffe, das letzte kapitel sollte ein genuss sein ;o)_

_bücherwurm: nee, harry ist fast wahnsinnig geworden ohne seinen blonden. Aber es war ihm wichtig, dem anderen eine chance zu geben, den ersten schritt zu machen. Damit er aus der „schwachen" position wieder raus kommt._

_ute: ich hoffe, das war schnell genug und dein ersehntes happy end ;o)_

_**zissy**: hoffe dir geht's bald besser! Was ist los? Hm, ja… ein langweiliges happy end._

** Zeit**

Draco hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry ein wenig Zeit für die Briefe brauchen würde. Er hatte sich erst gegen 5 in die Dusche begeben und sich auf einen sehr intensiven Abend vorbereitet. Gegen sechs hatte er angefangen, sich auf eine sehr sexuelle Begegnung mit Harry vorzubereiten. Seinen ersten Orgasmus fand er auch ohne Harrys Dabeisein noch sinnvoll, da es ihm etwas Dringlichkeit nehmen würde. Aber er musste schnell einsehen, dass er keine Dildos mehr verwenden sollte, wenn er nicht sofort erneut kommen wollte. Also hatte er sich einen Butt-Plug eingeführt, seine Arme durch Seile mit einem Zauber an einem Balken über dem Bett befestigt und wartete nackt und hart auf Harry.

Kurz nach sieben kam dieser zur Tür herein, nur in Shorts und einem Shirt, und blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen. Sein Mund hing leicht offen und seine Pupillen hatten sich vergrößert. Mit einem Blick auf die Shorts, konnte Draco auch eine körperliche Reaktion von Harry sehen. Obwohl er den Anblick eines immer schwerer atmenden Harrys sehr genoss, hatte er keine Geduld, länger zu warten.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet. Jetzt sieh zu, dass du dich ausziehst und nutze die Situation."

Als Draco erwachte und Harry nicht neben sich fand, geriet er in Panik. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie diesmal beide in eine Beziehung getreten waren. Draco hatte sich doch geöffnet. Er hatte abgesehen von dem besten Sex seines Lebens, mit Harry eine Nacht voller Gespräche und Zärtlichkeiten verbracht. Wieso würde Harry ihn nach der intensiven Zeit im Krankenhaus und Dracos Veränderungen wieder alleine zurück lassen?

Nervös schaute er sich im Zimmer um, ob er die Sachen von Harry noch irgendwo sehen konnte. Gerade als er aufstehen und zu Harry apparieren wollte, öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Harry kam herein. Hinter ihm schwebte ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Tee, Saft, Brötchen, Marmelade, Eiern und Schinken. Draco liebte eine Mischung aus fettigem und süßem Frühstück. Erleichtert ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken, aber funkelte Harry weiter böse an.

„Nach unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte, kannst du mich doch nicht einfach alleine und kalt im Bett zurück lassen. Ich dachte, du wärst zu alten Mustern zurückgekehrt und gegangen!"

Harry sah überrascht, schuldbewusst und zufrieden zugleich aus. Wahrscheinlich genoss er es, von Draco direkt zu hören, dass dieser nicht ohne ihn aufwachen wollte.

„Ich habe dir Frühstück machen wollen und war sicher, dass du nicht aufwachst, bevor ich zurückkomme. Tut mir leid. Kann ich es wieder gut machen?"

Draco schmollte noch ein wenig, aber antwortete:

„Klar. Schlaf einfach einmal lange genug, dass ich dir dabei zusehen kann. Und für den Moment tun es ein Blowjob und Frühstück!"

„In der Reihenfolge?"

_**Harry Potter vom Markt**_

_**von Rita Kimmkorn**_

**„Wer auch immer das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sich getrennt hätten, hat weit neben das Ziel geschossen. Vertrauenswürdige Quellen haben verlauten lassen, dass unser aller Held sogar seinen Job geschmissen hat, weil er nicht damit einverstanden war, wie Draco Malfoy durch das Ministerium behandelt wurde. Ich bin mir sicher, eine Menge Leser werden von dem Ministerium eine Antwort erwarten, warum sie Harry Potter eine Abmahnung schickten, die zu seinem Ende als Auror führte. Der Leiter der Auroren war jedoch zu keinem Interview bereit.**

**Unterdessen hatten andere Leute weniger Probleme uns die notwendigen Informationen zur Verfügung zu stellen. **_  
„Draco Malfoy wird bald herausfinden, dass er einen so noblen Menschen wie Harry Potter nicht auf ewig interessiert halten kann. Er wird sich schon bald nach einer anderen Fahrkarte in die höheren Klassen umsehen müssen!"_** verrät mir Mick Farewell.  
Dieser ist derzeit jedoch selbst ein wenig unter Druck, da ihm die Aurorin Greta White Beziehungen zu Theodor Nott und Marcus Flint nachweisen konnte. Die letzten Blutpuristen hatten eine illegale Vereinigung gegründet, welche finanzielle Unterstützung durch Farewell zugesichert bekommen hatte, solange sie ihm Draco Malfoy als Preis versprachen. Ausgerechnet einen Kriegsentschädigungsfonds zu nutzen, um Blutpuristen zu unterstützen, dürfte Farewells gesellschaftlichem Stand sehr schaden.**

**Richard Weinberg, Kellner und ehemaliger Begleiter von Harry Potter (Wir haben darüber berichtet), sieht die Entwicklung etwas anders als Farewell.** _  
„Ich habe das Leuchten in Harrys Augen gesehen, wann immer er zu Malfoy schaute. So ungern ich es mit eingestehe, Harry Potter ist vom Markt."_  
Die Reporterin hat sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch über Richard ein wenig zu forschen und fand heraus, dass er wohl über sein gebrochenes Herz hinweg gekommen ist. Er war mehrfach in Begleitung eines charmant wirkenden jungen Mannes in der Öffentlichkeit, der ihm zu Füßen zu liegen scheint.

Draco und Harry scheinen sich um den von ihnen verursachten Wirbel keine Gedanken zu machen. Selbst von der gemunkelten Krankheit von Malfoy fehlt jede Spur. Wann immer einer der Beiden in der Öffentlichkeit auftaucht, ist der Andere dabei. Sie wirken verliebt und entspannt. Auch wenn sie offizielle Anlässe zu meiden scheinen, wurden sie bereits gesichtet, als sie ein Muggelkino verließen, in einem Restaurant und sogar beim Verlassen eines Sexshops. Eure vertrauenswürdige Reporterin wird euch informieren, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt. Vielleicht kehrt Harry Potter nach einer verdienten Auszeit ja sogar in seinen Beruf zurück. Draco Malfoy hat außerdem vor kurzem dem Museum für Zaubererkriege seinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung gestellt. Immerhin war es dieses unscheinbare Stück Holz, was Voldemort durch Harry Potters Hände besiegte. Der Zauberstab wird am Wochenende zum ersten Mal zur öffentlichen Besichtigung freigegeben."

Draco legte die Zeitung beiseite und lachte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Farewell so verzweifelt ist, dass er versucht meine Zuneigung bei Anderen abzusichern. Der kannte mich wirklich gar nicht."

Harry grummelte von seiner Position am Fenster. Draco hatte ihm den Artikel vorgelesen, während sich Harry eine lange Galerie von Bildern besah, die Draco während der Wochen nach dem Krankenhaus gezeichnet hatte. Sie bedienten verschiedene Stile und waren mit verschiedensten Hilfsmitteln gezeichnet. Harry gefielen besonders die Bäume, aber auch die Sammlung von Bildern der verschiedensten Weasley Pullover konnte er sich stundenlang ansehen. Scheinbar hatte Draco jeden von ihm gesehenen Pulli der Weasleys in Farbe gegossen.

Frau Weasley hatte auf Harrys Bitte damit begonnen, monatlich neue Pullover an die Beiden zu schicken. Harry schickte ihr dafür Berge von Blumen und Draco legte jedes Mal Restaurantgutscheine bei. Seiner Meinung nach, musste die Frau auch zeitlich entschädigt werden, indem sie seltener zum Kochen gezwungen war. Er hatte anfänglich die Idee verschiedener Pullover abgewährt, da sie die Bedeutung des einen, ersten Pullis zu verwässern schienen. Aber spätestens nachdem Harry ihn bei seinem Ego gepackt hatte _‚Du willst doch nicht immer mit dem selben, ungewaschenen Pulli durch deine Wohnung laufen._', hatte er sich überzeugen lassen. Mittlerweile entwarf er viele der Motive selbst.

Harry hatte Greta Blumen für ihre Entdeckung geschickt, weil er froh war, Farewell endlich aus dem Weg zu haben. Zwar wusste er, dass Draco kein Interesse an dem anderen Mann hatte, aber die Hartnäckigkeit ging Harry auf die Nerven. Hatten andere Leute denn keinen Stolz? Er war jedoch auch froh zu lesen, dass es Richard nicht zu schwer nahm, von Harry eine Abfuhr erhalten zu haben. Der junge Mann hatte Harry behandelt, wie einen potentiellen Lover, nicht wie eine Trophäe.

„Scheinbar hat noch niemand der Kimmkorn gesteckt, dass du deinen Job bereits völlig hingeworfen hast. Wahrscheinlich würde sie deinen Boss lebendig zerfetzen, wenn sie Wind davon bekommt. Kein Wunder, dass er dich bekniet zurück zu kommen."  
Harry lachte und ging zum Sofa, auf dem Draco thronte.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie wütend er wird, wenn er mitbekommt, dass wir uns mit unserem Projekt selbständig gemacht haben und dabei sind, die Ergebnisse an St. Mungos zu übergeben, anstelle zu den Auroren."

Draco schob stolz seine Brust vor. Er hatte einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, der eingenommen nach einer Attacke durch viele dunkle Zauber, sofort dessen Wirkung aufhob und in einigen Fällen sogar zu einer allgemeinen Stabilisierung der Magie einer betroffenen Person führen konnte. Sie hatten sich entschieden, den Trank nicht an das Ministerium, sondern an das Krankenhaus zu geben, damit alle Betroffenen etwas davon hätten, nicht nur Auroren. Diese würden wahrscheinlich den Trank im Archiv verschwinden lassen, anstelle ihn der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen.

„Zumal er erst dann erfährt, dass du an diesem Projekt bereits gearbeitet hast, als du noch als Auror beschäftigt warst. Superauroren können sie damit jedenfalls nicht züchten. Und die Betroffenen dunkler Magie werden in den meisten Fällen zuerst St. Mungos aufsuchen. Es ist ja leider nötig, den Trank innerhalb der ersten Stunde einzunehmen."

Harry sah stolz zu Draco. Er wusste, dass es den Blonden ärgerte, noch keine Lösung für das Zeitproblem gefunden zu haben. Aber es war nahezu unmöglich, daran etwas zu ändern, wenn die meisten dunklen Flüche bereits innerhalb der ersten Stunde tödlich oder verheerend wirkten. Er hatte lange überlegt, wie sie trotzdem möglichst vielen Leuten Schutz gewähren konnten. Die rettende Idee war dann, wie so oft, von Hermione gekommen.

„Nutzt Kimmkorn. Wenn alle Zauberer und Hexen wissen, dass es einen solchen Trank gibt, werden nicht nur alle sofort Hilfe suchen, sondern vielleicht viele Flüche auch gar nicht mehr angewendet, weil sie den gewünschten Effekt verlieren."

Hermione hatte mittlerweile ihre Bedenken gegenüber Draco fast völlig begraben. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte sie Draco lebenslange Schmerzen angeboten, wenn er Harry das Herz brechen würde, ihn dann aber angelächelt und sich bedankt, Harry ins Leben zurück geholt zu haben.

Für Harry und Draco war es beide wichtig gewesen, wieder an dem Projekt zu arbeiten. Einmal weil es ihnen eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung und Selbstbewusstsein gab, aber auch, weil sie durch dieses Projekt erst Nähe aufgebaut hatten. Sie waren noch immer viel zu neu in ihren Gefühlen füreinander, um sich sicher in einer Beziehung zu bewegen, aber sie machten Fortschritte. Und die gemeinsame Arbeit gab ihnen auch füreinander Halt.

Draco schien es am Meisten zu genießen, dass Harrys Lebensrhythmus durch das Wegfallen der Arbeit dem seinen etwas näher gekommen war. Es schien Harry mittlerweile, als würde er jeden zweiten Morgen erwachen und als erstes in die ihn studierenden Augen seines Lovers sehen.

Zum Frühstück waren sie am häufigsten in der Stimmung über sich und ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Draco hatte Harry davon überzeugt, ebenfalls zusätzliche Therapieformen zu nutzen, um an seiner Todeserfahrung zu arbeiten und seine starke Magie nutzen zu können, ohne Angst vor ihr zu haben. Doch insgeheim vermutete Draco, dass Teddy den Hauptbeitrag zum Verschwinden der letzten Depressionszeichen seines Liebhabers beitrug. Teddy, Andromeda, Hermione und die Weasleys waren Harrys Familie und gaben ihm den Halt, den er brauchte. Draco hoffte, eines Tages ebenfalls Teil dieser Familie zu sein, aber er hatte die Geduld dafür zu kämpfen gefunden.

Alles Weitere würde wohl nur die Zeit zeigen.

* * *

_Sooooooooooooooo, leider Ende._

war schön mit euch, eure Accio


End file.
